The Sweet Taste of Death
by BraceYourselvesForImpact
Summary: NaruXMai:: Trouble is lurking around every corner and Mai is its main interest. Are they dealing with a ghost or a murder? Narcissistic Naru to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 1

-

December 10  
Day 1

"Ugh," Mai waddled carefully up the stairs wishing that she hadn't volunteered to haul in the equipment.

John looked over, concern written all over his 19 year old face. Placing his box full of thermometers and cameras down, he stretched for a while on the stairs. "Mai-chan, you shouldn't have taken the biggest thing it the van first. Would you like some help?"

Mai resentfully struggled up another step closer to John. "Well, someone's got to do it, right? I figured we should do the big stuff first. But Lin-san or Naru should be down here helping us, anyway."

The priest smiled picking his box back up. Mai was determined to show her strength to SPR. She was always the one getting in trouble. Ah, well, you know what they say, right? Another day, another case, or…not really.

"You should get something smaller when you go back to the van again, okay?" John recommended.

Mai smiled and nodded at his retreating form go up the stairs. She thought it was cute that her friends were always worried for her, but with Naru's irascible temper, she also thought it was better to set the equipment up fast rather than to be in his line of fire.

Mai grunted as she shifted her weight onto the last step while attempting to pull the box off of the one before.

"Whew!" she sighed in relief. Now all she would have to do is slide it down the hallway and into the base, the fifth door down.

Hell, she didn't even know why Naru accepted a base on the second floor. He just wanted her to suffer, didn't he? Mai silently wondered what the other doors were for.

'Probably our rooms…' she thought to herself. Since there were four doors that meant, as always, that they'd be paired in two's with one left over, who was always John.

"Mm," she groaned again, finally sliding the box of monitors into the base where Takigawa and John were trying to figure out how to work some new machinery.

"Oh! Mai, need some help?" Takigawa smiled, taking the box from her and picking it up with ease.

"How'd you do that?" Mai exclaimed, exasperated. She rubbed her shoulders, slumping into what was to be her boss's chair.

He laughed, unpacking the monitors. "I'm a man, Mai. That's why they leave John and me to do all of the work."

'I don't see any men here.' Mai frowned. "What about me? I'm a man now?"

Takigawa snorted obnoxiously. "Naru just probably doesn't want you to get in his way. Who knows, you'll probably get attacked by ghosts while they get the tour of the house, with that bad luck of yours."

"Well, excuse me for being an easy target!"

John laughed nervously warning Mai not to push too far back in the chair.

The priest looked at the clock on the wall. "We should probably go finish unpacking the stuff before Shibuya-san comes back and gets upset."

Mai smiled, literally jumping out of the room. "I'll get the tea!"

-

Mai and John

"So, any details on the case? I didn't hear anything from Naru; he just got right to work and sent us to take the temperatures," Mai yawned, cracking her back as she stretched.

John laughed. "Unfortunately not, Mai-san."

It had all started on December 9th, when a girl around Mai's age had come to the office asking to speak privately with Shibuya-san. After that, Naru had locked himself in his little room with his laptop, and refused to talk to anyone, leaving them in the dark.

Mai was frustrated.

"Okay, room number one," she said, opening the first door to her right. "Good thing Naru gave us some blueprints of the house. We'd be lost without them. This house is surprisingly huge, like a haunted mansion…"

"Hai," John hastily agreed.

Taking out the thermometer, the girl sighed. "26 °C," she murmured under her breath, marking it down on her clipboard.

She felt sorry for the poor priest having to stand and wait for her by the door, just in case anything went wrong. It wasn't her fault she was always in so much trouble, though. She couldn't help it if ghosts were attracted to her. Did she smell or something?

"On to the next," John smiled, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry, John," she said, leading the way. "You must be so bored, having to escort me around the house."

"No, no! Not at all!"

A small laugh escaped Mai's lips. "That's what you say."

"Mai-chan, watch ou–"

-

"Mai-san!"

"Umiko-san?"

Umiko was thrown back onto the hallway's old rug, her golden hair framing her pained heart-shaped face.

John stood beside Mai and their client, Umiko Takuro. "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you…" he hung his head.

"That's okay, you two," Umiko said, pulling herself from off of the dusty floor. "It's not like I'm going to fire you for bumping into me. Besides, I was day dreaming, it's my fault."

Mai groaned standing up as well. "Nah, I was day dreaming! We're both at fault."

"So," the curious client started, glancing at the clipboard, "what are you writing down?"

"Ah, we're taking down the temperatures of the rooms Shibuya-san assigned us! They say that when a spirit is present, the temperature drops." John commented.

Umiko nodded. "Interesting. I take it you must really like your jobs?"

"Why?" Mai questioned.

"Well, no normal person would go and hunt down ghosts unless you were really interested, right? I mean, to tell the truth, I'm kind of scared. I never thought that our problem was so serious that we'd have to call in an investigation team."

All was silent for a moment. "Takuro-san, if you don't mind, would you tell us your problem? We don't know anything that's going on, so it would be nice to have some closure," the priest smiled comfortingly.

"Well, in that case," she said twisting her hands in her skirt. It was pretty obvious she didn't want to talk about it, but what must be done, must be done. She led them to a sitting room where they could 'rest from their work,' she said.

Umiko started off her story relentlessly. "It began a few months ago, I'd say about three, when things started to disappear. At first I thought it was just a robbery. We called the police who finally agreed to come and guard the house. They reported that all of the entrances were protected and that we shouldn't worry."

"And we didn't…the stuff started showing up again, so we didn't worry as much as before…I knew it was definitely something having to do with the paranormal, but I paid it no mind…Until one day I…I witnessed my desk chair roll all the way across the room!"

Both Mai and John tensed at the awkward silence that followed. She went on, "I thought that there might be something going on, so I started looking into the possibility of getting an exorcism. After that, everything just stopped."

Mai made a confused face.

"That was one month ago, but it recently started happening again. This time…it's more violent. Instead of just moving, things are being thrown, and late at night I'll hear rapping sounds at my door."

"I've also heard heavy breathing and my name being called from in the kitchen, but then I realize that I'm home alone," she said burying her head in her hands. "I'm so sick of it!"

Mai and John exchanged glances of worry. The priest returned his soft gaze towards their client as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. "There, there. Shibuya-san will definitely find out what's going on."

Umiko looked up, covering her tear stained cheeks. "Yeah. I just…I need some water."

Mai nodded for her partner to go on and take Umiko to the kitchen for a drink. He mouthed an apology and they went on their way.

She laughed to herself, moving on to record the temperature of the next room. "I'm so lonely~" she began singing sadly.

Today was going to be a long day.

-

"I'm back!" Mai shouted cheerfully as she entered the base.

Masako glared at her from the couch across the room. "You should refrain from yelling otherwise you may lose your voice and won't be able to scream for help when you really need it."

Ayako, who sat farther away from the medium, covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Mai replied sarcastically. She hated it when Masako actually made sense…which was always.

"Where's John?" Ayako curiously said as she scanned the room, recovering. "I thought he was supposed to be with you?"

"Oh, he went with Umiko-san to get some water. We asked her to tell us about the things that were happening around the house and she got kind of upset, so I told him to go with her," she replied walking over to sit down.

The miko stood up objectively. "Stupid, you could have been attacked!" she yelled, slamming her hands onto the coffee table in front of her.

Masako sat silent in the corner, her kimono sleeve placed over her mouth. "The miko is right…The spirit here is an intelligent one. It knows what its doing."

"But in broad daylight?" Mai countered.

"It's happened before, Ma–"

"Uh," Mai decided to change the subject matter, "Where's Bou-san?"

"Oh!" Ayako also realized the monk was no where in sight. "I never noticed…"

Mai smirked to herself. Ayako had such a one track mind. That was when she noticed how Masako looked slightly pale as she stood slowly from her position on the couch. "He left a few minutes ago to set up some things, cameras. Naru says that once he's done we can start with the exorcisms," she said softly.

"Masako…?" Mai furrowed her brows. Figuring something was wrong, she moved beside Masako, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air," the medium ignored them as she strutted past, her elegant kimono swaying with every movement her body made.

Ayako looked around the room. "We could just open a window or something–" but before she could speak her full sentence, Mai had bolted from the room after her.

Meanwhile, a bemused Ayako struggled with the matter, wondering if Naru deserved a phone call. 'What are they doing? Something's wrong. M–Maybe I should tell Naru? Nah, they're together so it's okay, right? But knowing them…'

"Argh! Those girls are always putting me through so much trouble!" the miko yelled, digging for her cell and dialing the narcissistic boss's number.

"Naru?"

The uninterested grunt on the other line indicated he was somewhat listening. Ayako took a sharp breath inward. "Mai and Masako ran off and I have no clue where they are."

-

"Masako? Masako! Hang in there! I'm going to get Naru," Mai practically yelled, her grip on the medium's shoulder tightening. Tears were streaming down her ashen cheeks as she stood up to run for help, but Masako caught her sleeve in a weak grip.

The wind blew gently against them and the autumn leaves fell, making small piles on the ground.

"Don't," she threatened, her words muffled by the hand she put over her mouth, turning away as she began coughing up more blood.

Mai shuddered, dropping to her knees. "Masako, stop it! Stop! I'll get Naru for you and we'll take you to a hospital!" she cried, shaking her friend wildly.

"I'm fine, Mai. Stop screaming!"

"You're coughing up blood, Masako! That's not normal, something could be seriously wrong if we don't get you to a hospital soon." Mai didn't know what to do. This was usually the time when the medium went in search of Naru so that she could have the chance to faint on him. Now she didn't even want to see him? Something was most definitely wrong.

"I…" Masako started, almost choking on her own tears, "I don't want Naru to see me like this…"

"I understand you don't want to look bad in front of him, but pleas–"

"No you don't! You don't understand my feelings for him! You could never feel what I feel!" Masako lashed back quickly, slapping her hands away.

Mai's expression was filled with confusion and anger, but above all, pain. Her brows furrowed. Maybe she didn't know how Masako felt, but she knew that if they didn't help her right now she might not be alive long enough to even ask Naru out on a date at the rate she was spitting up blood.

And then Mai snapped.

"Do you think I care what you feel for that stupid, narcissistic boss? I don't care! I…don't…care!" More tears ran down her already swollen cheeks. She hoisted the black-haired teen onto her shoulder bringing her arm around Masako's waist, and stood up.

A pained gasp escaped her lips and she winced, glaring at Mai, who ignored it. Without a second thought, she started walking slowly back towards the direction of the house.

"Stop it!"

Mai kept walking, refusing to yield. She had no idea where she was going, but she'd find her way out somehow, Mai reassured herself.

Who would've thought they had a freaking forest in their backyard?

'They should really fence off this place, or something. Some people have bad senses of direction, you know!' Mai cursed at whoever's idea it was to start a trend of having jungles as gardens.

Masako still struggled in the girl's grip. "Put me down, you…" her voice trailed off as she finally fainted, giving into fatigue. Mai sighed, struggling even more now to hold up her friend's weight. She knew Masako wasn't this heavy. If only the woman would stop wearing those sweltering kimonos and put some normal clothes on for once…

"Now you've gotten your kimono all bloody…" Mai commented.

When she finally emerged from the forest, Mai saw Naru and Lin burst out of the back door, almost in panic. 'Perfect timing.'

"Lin-san, Naru!" she yelled, a feeling of relief washing over her.

"Mai," her boss breathed out, a frustrated look quickly spread across his usual pale face.

He looked down at Masako, signaling Lin to take her. "What happened?" he asked as they both watched the lanky Chinese man carry the bloody-sleeved girl inside.

Mai wiped her red face, checking to see if there were any more tears. "Uhm…I…it's really hard to explain…" she laughed nervously, turning away.

Naru frowned, grabbing her by the crook of her arm so she couldn't run. "Mai," he demanded, his beautiful blue orbs staring straight into her brown ones.

So she told him everything, or almost everything, anyway. But she decided to leave out the part about them fighting.

Naru sighed, putting a hand to his forehead as if he had a bad headache.

"So, were you worried about Masako?" the brown haired assistant asked dejectedly. That seemed to be the only logic behind the reason why he looked so scared coming out of that house…

"What?" Naru looked at her with a frown plastered onto his handsome face.

"I mean, you looked like you were really worried about her back when I saw you rush out of the house…?"

Naru closed his eyes and turned back into the back entrance of the house. "Masako is an important asset to SPR." He walked inside, leaving the door open for his assistant.

"Tea," he said and left without another word.

Mai leaned against the door frame. "An important part, eh? I wish I was important…"

-

Okay, I've decided to do this cool new thing where you write the story (I mean the whole story) and then post, say, one chapter every Friday or so. Neat, right?

So anyhow, I figured it was perfect since today is New Year's Eve, even thought its kind of late for Christmas…Oh, well.

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 2**_

-

December 10  
Day 1 (Night)

"I've finished setting up the cameras. Who wants to exorcise first?" Takigawa questioned looking around the room, disregarding the unconscious medium lying on the couch.

After Lin had carried her back, Ayako had announced that all she needed was rest. After all, she was the doctor of them.

John laughed. "I think that would be up to Shibuya-san to decide, right?"

"Hey, guys!" Umiko bounced in, latching childishly onto Bou-san's arm. Everyone turned their attention towards them. "It's dinner time! Come on and eat, I'm hungry! Oh, and you'll be able to meet my older brother and my daddy!"

Mai smiled, never knowing someone her age could act so immature (you sure are one to talk, Mai). This one would be sure to grate on Naru's last nerve. "I never knew you had a brother!" Of course, but then again they only met a few hours ago…

"He's going to be our chef tonight! You'll like him Mai-chan. He's a great cook. He's studying at a nearby University to become a pro. And he's really handsome at that!" Umiko grinned from ear to ear, nudging Mai in the side.

SPR headed from the base, downstairs to the dinning room, leaving Mai and Umiko to trail behind. _"Maybe just as handsome as your boss?_"

The brunette flushed red.

"No, I never said–!"

Naru turned around to the two girls in the back. "Come on, Mai. We don't want you to faint from malnutrition while investigating, now do we?"

"Hai, hai…"

**-**

"Whoa, this is beautiful, Umiko!" Mai said, looking around the dinning room in amazement. She was forced to stifle a yawn as she, and the rest of SPR including Umiko and excluding Masako, were seated at the long mahogany table.

Ayako also seemed to like it as well, giving a swift nod. "Who designed it, may I ask?"

"Oh," Umiko laughed in embarrassment. "Believe it or not, my dad's and architect, but I did help with most of it!"

"You never did any work, Umiko. Don't believe her, guys."

Everyone, save for Naru, looked over towards the threshold from which the voice had come from.

"Seiji?! How nice of you to join us," Umiko said, welcoming her brother into the room with her tone laced in sarcasm. The man in the doorway was just as handsome as Umiko had described, his chocolate brown hair lightly brushing his shoulders and his beautiful, emerald eyes enchanting as ever.

Seiji sat down next to Mai, extending a hand to greet her, ignoring his sister completely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Seiji. But I'm sure you've heard plenty enough about me from my wonderful sister, Umi-chan."

Naru's fist clenched as Mai smiled nervously around Seiji, realizing her eyes had lingered on him longer than he would have liked.

The shake was brief before he began drumming his fingers on the table before him. "So…"

"Who's cooking?" he said casually, leaning back in the beautifully crafted mahogany chair.

Umiko sat in disbelief. "Onii-san! You're horrible!" she cried, looking as if she was about to strangle said brother.

"Well, I didn't know we were going to have guests today until, like five minutes ago, okay? I've been totally busy with this retarded English project and had no time to fix anything."

Takigawa leaned possessively over the table towards Mai. "We've heard you're going to become a professional cook?" he said suspiciously.

_'Oh, god,'_ Mai thought.

"Well, that is if my dad one day approves of it…"

Silence erupted from the group of people and Mai almost flinched, but decided against it. Her hands were so clammy she almost thought her napkin would slip out of her grasp. "Speaking of which," she began, her heart beating faster as everyone in the room's attention focused on her. "Where is Takuro-san?"

Umiko sat up strait in her chair. "I'm not sure…Should we go look for him?" She looked over at Seiji who just shook his head.

"Ah, well anyway…I'll go fix something for you guys to eat."

"I'll pass," Naru refused silently, but then turned to Mai and commanded just what she thought he would. "Tea, Mai. Send it up to the base."

The girl glared at him, standing up along with Seiji, and following him into the kitchen.

He chuckled out, pulling the refrigerator door open and reaching in for a few onions and carrots. "Is your boss always so commanding?"

"Well, he_ is_ my boss, but I don't see why he needs to be so aggravating." Mai frowned. "Let's just say he's a handful. Kettle?"

"Bottom cabinet to the far left," he replied quickly, pointing to the place he was indicating.

She bent down, receiving the tin kettle. "Thank you," she said as she patiently waited for the sink's water to fill it, her grasp on its handle practically wavering at the weight.

He smiled politely helping her set it on the burner. "Any time."

Awkward silence ensued, and Mai would do anything to get out, but she just leaned diffidently on the counter as she waited for the whistle to sound. Meanwhile, she fixed herself with watching Seiji's nimble fingers run gracefully across the cutting board.

"You know," Seiji started, breaking Mai from her trance. "You could always leave. You don't have to stay in here."

Mai blushed, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Seiji-san."

A short laugh traveled throughout the kitchen. "Please, Mai. No formalities."

Mai, who was not accustomed to becoming so close to a stranger so fast, nodded nervously, her eyes wandering everywhere around the room but him. "S–Sure…"

He laughed again. "You're so reserved, now."

"What?" Mai questioned, not fully comprehending the statement.

"Well," he opened a cabinet below him and retrieved a pot, filling it with water and putting it next to the burner that Mai was currently using. "Earlier when you were fighting with Shibuya-san, you looked like you were about to blow the top. And now, you're so shy."

"I'm just busy ruminating over the case's details," Mai lied.

Seiji nodded, though he was hardly convinced. "Of course. Any progress yet? I'm looking forward to see what you guys find in this old place."

"Well, one of the team members is already hurt so we might have to call Yasuhara…" Mai said thoughtfully.

"Is he another one of your workers?" Seiji inquired, dumping the chopped onions into the bubbling water.

"Well, sort of. It's a long story."

Seiji briskly washed some carrots and placed them on the center of the wooden board, poising his knife perfectly. "Maybe I coul–"

The kettle's whistle blew violently, startling both. They had been talking for so long they didn't even notice when it had first started blowing.

The brown-haired investigator quickly turned the burner off, listening to its waning scream.

Setting down his knife away from the edge of the counter so it wouldn't fall, Seiji reached up into one of the top cabinets, pulling out a tea cup, a small plate, and a tea packet Mai had asked Umiko if she could place there earlier when unpacking the van. **(1)**

"Here you are."

"Yes–You were saying?" she said, signaling for him to continue.

"I just…Maybe I could help out on the case?"

The only thing Mai could say about that was that it was a bad idea. She couldn't even begin to fathom how stark Naru's reply would be. Soon, the girl's calm aura became frantic.

"No, no!"

Before Seiji could even question why, Mai began talking again, her speech jumbled and nervous.

"I mean, the world of ghost hunting is a very scary, and dangerous one, at that! I've gotten hurt numerous times because of my obstinance. Plus, I doubt that Naru will let you."

"But I'm very cooperative," he replied pleadingly.

"I'm sure Naru isn't as indulgent as I am, Seiji. He won't let you investigate with us, I'm telling you right now…"

Seiji pouted. "Can't you just ask? Please? It would be fun! I can stand on my own–"

"In SPR we use the buddy system," Mai quickly countered, trying to dissuade him from wanting to investigate with them. "Really, it's not fun. I mean, you even have to wait outside the bathroom for them and wait until they finish eating so that you can _both_ leave the table. And your partner can't go anywhere without you."

Seiji laughed, continuing to chop the carrots on the board into nice, thin pieces. "I don't see what's wrong with that."

"You'll be miserable, Seiji! Just think; you're having a really good dream and then all of the sudden you're woken up by your partner who has to go to the bathroom–And it's 3 o' clock in the morning! That's how bad it can be."

"You're hilarious, Mai," Seiji said sarcastically, dusting off his hands and grabbing a ladle from within one of the drawers. He stirred the mixture, pouring about a thousand different spices in along with some other ingredients Mai didn't even realize he had gotten.

"No, I'm serious."

This guy was almost as stubborn as Naru. Maybe he _could_ hold his own against her nocturnal boss?

Mai was definitely not willing to risk it. It may not seem like it, but believe it or not, Naru had quite a short fuse. He did manage to hold it in for a while, but then he could only go so long before he erupted into a big mass of acidic Naru-ness.

–Which was _not_ good.

Mai poured the water into the flowery cup and stuck the tea packet in, not sparing Seiji another glance.

"I know you just want to help, but I have to refuse," is what Mai said just before leaving the brightly lighted kitchen.

-

Mai gently kicked the door open with her foot, balancing Naru's tea with intense concentration.

"H–Here's your tea, Naru," her voice wavered. The tea she was carrying looked dangerously close to spilling. "Heh. Looks like I put too much w–water…"

Naru sighed with frustration. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting for a while."

"Well, Seiji and I got to talking, and you know me, I–Ah!" Naru shot out to Mai's rescue just before she could lose balance, one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other holding the tea cup.

Mai stared up at her savior. The tea cup was perfectly balanced with only one hand, although a bit was spilt. She couldn't even do it with two. She had never realized he had such amazing agility and…and strength! For one thing, he was able to hold her up…

In fact, Mai hadn't realized a lot of things about her boss. Like how dark his hair really was, or how he smelled just like the tea he asked her to make everyday; even how beautiful and deep his eyes were. They reminded her of the ocean, now that she thought of it.

Nor did she realize that her face was as red as a tomato.

Mai started, shifting her weight onto her feet, hoping Naru didn't think she was heavy.

Her boss raised an eyebrow.

"Naru, I…I'm uncomfortable."

His facial expression didn't change in the slightest, but he hoisted her up into a standing position, hand still glued to her lower back.

He, who, in his current position, couldn't decide on what expression to make, frowned to his best ability. "Make sure to be more careful next time, Mai. I don't want this to become reoccurring. "

Figuring she had upset her boss somehow, Mai looked down, embarrassed. "O–Of course, Naru."

After realizing his hand still caressing the small of Mai's back, he dropped it as fast as he could.

Trying not to sound as stupid as he felt, Naru made his way over to the monitors and sat down in his chair, not sparing his assistant another look. "You should go eat something, Mai."

"I'd rather not. I…I think I've lost my appetite."

-

After dinner, they bit their goodbyes to Umiko and Seiji for the night. Each of them was either busy with homework or working on a project.

"Why didn't you eat dinner with us, Mai? Seiji is a really good cook. You missed it!" John said as he joined Mai on the couch where she was seated farthest from Naru.

Mai actually felt kind of bad, but she didn't want to lead anyone on that she was upset. _'Besides, it would be super awkward between Seiji and I. I was really kind of mean, and I don't want to judge people before I get to know them, but…I just don't want to get stuck with him on the investigation for some reason.'_

"I wasn't hungry," she smiled at his concern.

"So…since Bou-san's done setting up the cameras, shouldn't one of us start exorcising the place?" Ayako questioned.

Naru sat back in his chair checking each of the screens to see if Takigawa had gotten the angles he wanted. He had figured out that after John had escorted Umiko to the kitchen for water, he had later met up with Takigawa, helping him set up the cameras. He sighed. "No, I want all of you to rest for today. We'll start with exorcisms the first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone smiled, stretching and yawning (except for, of course, the unconscious medium on the couch). Takigawa and Mai high-fived each other, until Naru turned around and glared at them.

"Mai, tea."

A frown made its way to her happy face. "Again? Everyone gets the rest of the night off except me," she scoffed.

"I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing, do I?" Naru questioned with his expressionless face still as impassive as ever.

Mai sighed. "Ah, I guess you're right–wait a second! You barely pay me at all!"

Naru smirked, crossing his arms. "I guess you're catching on, huh?"

John attempted to hold back the woman with all of his strength, meanwhile, both Ayako and Takigawa burst into fits of hysteric laughing.

"Wait, what about sleeping arrangements?" Mai suddenly asked, pausing in her struggle to maul her boss as she looked over towards the corner of the room where their luggage was piled up in.

Said narcissus handed her a sheet of paper, which she snatched forcefully from him, hopefully succeeding in leaving a paper cut.

"Masako and Ayako will be sharing a room, and so will we," Mai said, indicating towards herself and Takigawa, "Naru and Lin will be in the same room, and John will be by himself. Sounds fair enough."

Takigawa smiled, nodded along with her. "Do you know what this means, Mai? Sleep over!" He and Mai laughed at each other.

"Fair enough?!" Ayako yelled out, making Naru wince. "I have to sleep in the same room as Masako? This is unfair!"

"Life's not fair, Matsuzaki-san."

John sighed ready to hold back Ayako from attacking their favorite narcissus as well.

What an _interesting_ day.

-

"Hey, Bou-san?" Mai shifted under her covers uncomfortably.

"What, Mai?"

"Everything on this case is going to be alright, right?"

"Of course," Bou-san said, sitting up against the headboard of his bed. "Why wouldn't it? What's wrong?"

"Well, I just…with Masako already being injured and all…I have this weird feeling…Like something bad is going to happen."

"To who?"

"Well, no one in particular, but what happened to Masako…I–I don't think any human could cause that to happen. That was clearly paranormal! What if she–?!"

Takigawa stretched, covering himself with a thick comforter. "Mai…"

"But, Bou-san–!"

"Its cold tonight, Mai. Make sure you don't catch a cold, okay?"

A painful laugh escaped her lips. Changing the subject like always, right, Takigawa? "You too, Bou-san."

"'Night, Mai."

"Good night…"

-

This chapter was posted early thanks to all of your wonderful reviews! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 3**_

-

Mai awoke suddenly from her dreamless sleep.

That was odd; a dreamless sleep? Since when has she had one of those on a case?

Rarely ever.

Mai decided a glass of water would be nice. She got out of bed, flinching as her mattress creaked with her every movement. She didn't know if Bou-san was a light sleeper or not, and she definitely did not want to wake him up.

Mai waited for a while before she heard a content snore from the monk.

In the pitch black darkness that seemed to engulf her, Mai shuffled her feet along the floor, successfully making her way out of the room without tripping on any clothes that might have been thrown across the room in an attempt to find something to wear.

The positioning of their room, having been closest to the stair-well, gave her quick access to the kitchen.

Quivering as if she was a dog left outside on a cold winter night, Mai rubbed her hands together for any feeling of warmth. It was colder than it should be, she thought, shivering every time her feet touched the hard wood floor.

Go in, get water, and get out.

Once Mai reached the sink, she inhaled a deep breath and reached for the cupboard on the right where the cups were. She grabbed a glass and brought it down to the sink, filling it with water.

Her hand flew off of the metal faucet as soon as the water stopped running, as if it were on fire.

"Cold," Mai said, looking down at her palm noticing her skin was red and numb; raw from the cold night air.

She turned and leaned her back against the granite countertop, taking small sips from the bubbling glass. Though they were practically fighting over the same guy, Mai couldn't help but wonder how Masako was feeling. Good thing Ayako's parents were doctors and had taught her a thing or two about medicine, or they'd be in trouble. Naru said he only called the hospital when he really needed to.

After the miko and Naru argued, Lin had carried Masako on his back and accompanied the red-head to their room...Though he came back a few minute later with a sour look on his face.

Who knows what Ayako had left to complain about? It's only too bad she had to take it out on Lin.

A sigh escaped the girl's lips and she decided it time to go back to bed, but before Mai knew it, she couldn't breathe, or move at that.

Mai attempted not to scream, though she couldn't help but cry silently. She struggled, slapping herself mentally for not have noticing it before. How can someone be so deep in thought?

It felt as if someone or _something_ had her by the legs and was not inclined to let go…

_'Don't scream,'_ she thought,_ 'don't scream.'_ Mai's breathing became labored as she twisted her legs around, her heart leaping into her throat. She looked down in her silent fit of hysteria, noticing that there were two cold, translucent hands holding her feet in place.

Two hands protruding from the bottom cabinets…

_That was normal._

Mai dropped her glass, barely noticing the shattered shards around her feet as sobs wracked her shivering frame. Her legs felt like noodles, but she held herself up. Mai began banging her hands on the kitchen counter behind her.

Not a second later, the ghostly hands pulled back into the darkness within the cabinets, leaving painful bruises on her ankles, but she didn't care. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and she fell to the ground, no longer able to hold herself up.

Sharp pieces of glass embedded Mai's frail skin upon impact, but she couldn't scream. She couldn't feel. She was numb with fear.

Finally, an immense pain filled her body, her clothes becoming soaked with the water from the glass she had dropped and another liquid she recognized: a metallic-smelling substance she had seen all the time in her dreams…her nightmares…

_Blood._

Mai was still paralyzed with fear; she didn't even hear the hurried footsteps of a certain someone running into the kitchen.

"Taniyama-san–Oh my god, Mai! Are you okay?" Masako whispered frantically, flipping on the lights.

"Masako?" Mai murmured, feeling drained of any energy she might've had when she woke up.

"Of course I'm awake, idiot. I felt the presence of something…evil. I heard banging. I thought it must've been you since you're always getting yourself into some sort of trouble."

The black-haired medium maneuvered her way through the mess, glad to always have her geta **(1)** with her. Without another word, she lifted Mai's limp body onto her shoulder and dragged her out of the kitchen and into the front entrance right outside the doorway.

Masako propped her up against a wall and stood. "Mai, you stay right here. I'm going to go get the first aid kit, okay?"

It was more like a command than a question, but Mai obliged. The girl snorted to herself once she had gone upstairs.

Like she could actually _go_ anywhere, anyway.

Mai looked around. Everything was dark except for the area opposite the wall she was leaned against where the light of the kitchen illuminated. She glanced down at her bloody arms and legs, realizing how much trouble she'd be in with Naru when he figured out (if Masako didn't wake him up right now). Someone was _bound _to notice those cuts.

Masako came hastily down the stairs, first aid kit in hand. She knelt down by Mai's side and started first by pulling any broken shards of glass that might have still beenembedded her skin, out.

Mai cringed in agony, albeit it wasn't as painful as when she had fallen. "Ah," she winced, clutching onto the medium's shoulder when she started cleaning the wounds with rubbing alcohol.

"Stop it. It hurts," Mai commanded, teary-eyed.

Masako looked up, sending her a glare. "Look, if Naru finds out that I _knew_ you were hurt and I didn't tell him, he'd be really pissed, so just shut your mouth!" she whispered harshly, hands trembling with adrenaline.

Shock proceeded to wash over Mai's features. She had never seen Masako so frantic before.

Mai's head hung in shame, and she felt a deep guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

…Masako had probably been relying on her to keep the incident before a secret. _Of course_ she didn't want to tell Naru…

But she_ had_.

And yet Masako was more reliable now than ever.

"I…You didn't tell?" Mai said, confusedly.

"Of course not, stupid. If I had told him, he'd probably already be down here."

"But…why?"

Masako looked strait into Mai's chocolate brown eyes, contemplating on whether she should tell. After a moment of silence, she went back to cleaning up Mai's bloody arm. "Because I figured he'd find out sooner or later, so I just shouldn't bother."

The brunette's head lulled back. She suddenly became dizzy, her breathing becoming irregular and heavy once more due to lack of iron. "But I told on you, so why didn't y–"

"I _know_ what you did, but that doesn't mean I'd stoop to _your_ level," the medium avoided Mai's wide eyes.

'Stoop to _your_ level'?

Mai had a _level_?

She bit her lip. Salty tears trailed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood from small scratches on her cheeks. "I couldn't help it! He wanted the truth, and I gave to him. I didn't want to lie, but I–"

"What are you going to do when he asks you where you got these wounds?" Masako inquired, laughing. She pulled a roll of bandages from out of the white first aid kit and began wrapping it around Mai's right leg. "Are you going to tell him the truth?"

The injured Mai was stunned into silence. She shifted positions on the ground so it would be easier for Masako to reach her other limb, too. "I'm going to tell him I dropped the glass and fell. That _is_ what happened."

"What _caused _you to drop the glass and fall? That's not all that happened," Masako commented. "What about those huge bruises on your ankles?"

Masako knew what she had seen.

She knew about the hands. She said it herself before...She said, 'I felt something…evil.'

Mai was left with nothing to say.

"Exactly," the elegant girl said, moving onto bandage Mai's arms.

The semi-conscious girl frowned.

"Shove it."

-

December 11  
Day 2

Mai woke with a start in her bed. She looked around confused. She didn't remember falling asleep in her room.

Right.

She had fallen unconscious on Masako's shoulder when they were walking up the stairs. It all came back to her, but she didn't exactly want to remember it.

What _would_ she tell Naru? Did he know yet?

Mai realized her roommate was absent, probably eager for breakfast. The covers placed over her (most likely by Masako) traveled all the way up to her neck, so there was no way Bou-san could've seen any of her bandages.

Thank god.

She decided to wear blue jeans, a jacket, and long socks, hoping for cool weather and no unwanted attention from her boss. That was the last thing she needed.

She quickly changed into her clothes for the day and made her way down the stairs in into the dinning room.

Suddenly, she blanched.

What about the broken glass on the floor?

_And the blood..._

Mai jumped up three feet in the air, not having noticed the hand that landed on her shoulder until now. Putting a hand on her rapidly thumping chest, she whirled around to see Masako with a stern look on her face as usual. She almost laughed at her jumpiness.

"I took care of everything last night," she said secretively as she took a seat at the dinning table next to Naru, who glanced up at the new company. John and Takigawa both looked up to acknowledge them, though Ayako didn't bother and continued eating her waffle. Lin didn't even seem to be present. Mai wondered what time it was as she realized Umiko and Seiji were not present.

Either Seiji had fixed breakfast and had already left along with his sister or the gang had already helped themselves to the Takuro family's pantry.

Naru looked over to Mai, whose skin had (hopefully) regained its regular color back. Looking as if he were about to say something, Naru paused, but continued on. "Tea, Mai."

His assistant nodded, rolling her eyes like an immature little kid. "Yeah, I already know."

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, all the while keeping her feet away from the lower cabinets in fear that she might be attacked again.

Filling the kettle placed on the counter for her with water, Mai set it on the burner waiting until it whistled like usual. Once the tea was done, she brought it in, handing it to Naru who started drinking it right away as she made her way to the seat across the table from him.

Masako looked up from her breakfast, which John had gladly fixed a plate for her seeing as how she looked somewhat pale today, glancing from in between the two warily. Bou-san threw the medium a questioning look. She shook her head slightly in response. He'd find out soon enough.

"Mai," Naru began, placing the cup of tea back on its plate.

Mai looked up from her lap, which she had been staring at for the last five minutes. "Yes, Naru?" She cursed herself for almost stuttering.

He glanced up again from whatever he was reading and stood. "I would like to talk to you in silence."

The girl paled. He _knew_ what happened, didn't he? That could only mean…not only was she in trouble, but Masako was as well. She glanced over towards the medium. Masako's head was lowered, her orange and pink kimono sleeve covering her mouth. She knew he knew, too.

Bou-san laughed from across the table. "Ooh! Mai's in trouble."

He quickly ducked, dodging the silver fork that was thrown at him.

Mai looked nervously back at her boss and began to twiddle her fingers to occupy the time.

Naru threw her a serious look, holding the file under his arm and picking up his tea. He knows she knew that he knew!

"Come."

"Aw! I want to know what happened, too! Why does only Naru-bou get to hear it? That's not fair…" Takigawa complained, pounding his fist on the table objectively.

Ayako nodded hastily in agreement (now that's something you don't see everyday).

John held the monk back from attacking their boss. "Now, now, guys. That's Mai's decision to make, and we can't force her to tell us…"

Takigawa knew he was right and slumped down in his chair. "I guess you're right…But don't say you weren't the least bit interested in hearing it."

The priest staggered back nervously. "I–I wasn't!"

Mai laughed at them and looked down at the medium, giving her a reassuring grin. She'd make sure Masako wasn't brought into this. And to think, just yesterday they were full-on rivals.

"What's going on?" Umiko entered the dinning room, a worried hand twisted in her pale blue sun dress. She glanced over to Mai. "What's going on, Mai-chan?"

The brown-haired ghost hunter laughed. Wait until they figured out what _really_ happened.

"It is okay, Umiko-chan. Nothing's wrong." she said. "Where's Seiji-san?"

"Ah, onii-chan is a very heavy sleeper…But are you sure, Mai? Do you want water? Are you hurt? Do you need any band aids or something? I can get them–"

Naru impatiently interrupted her, almost grabbing Mai's hand and pulling her out of door way. "There's no need. We have a first-aid kit with Mai's name on it."

Mai glared up at her boss, who was unexpectedly taller than she thought. Laughing nervously, she nudged both of them towards the door. "Yes. And I need a talk with Naru, so–"

"Naru?" Umiko said in confusion.

"U–Um…"

'That's right,' Mai thought, not realizing that the Takuro family didn't know their inside jokes.

"It's an old nickname."

Their client nodded, bidding them farewell as she followed Naru out the room and off to the base.

-

"Mai, I think you owe my one explanation," Naru said as he walked in the base, setting his tea and folder down. He sat in his chair, motioning for Mai to get another.

His assistant nervously fingered her jacket's hem as she pulled up a random, out-of-place chair in the middle of the room.

"Well," she started.

"Don't waste my time with lies, Mai. You know I'll figure out the truth sooner or later. Where did you get the cuts on your face? I'm perfectly sure they weren't there when you retired last night," he cut her off.

Mai looked up at him surprised. Of course, Mai forgot to cover the part of her body that everyone could see: her face. How was she supposed to know she had cuts? That's what Masako meant by he'd find out sooner or later.

But…it's not like _he_ could tell whether or not she was lying…right?

He was Naru, and he is always right.

"You already know what happened last night, don't you?" Mai said, anger coursing through her veins. The nerve of this guy!

Naru stared defiantly at her. "And if I do?"

"Then I shouldn't have to tell you, right? If I do, then you're more of an idiot than I could have ever imagined, Naru. What happened to you being Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Mai," her boss began dangerously, "What you did last night was unacceptable. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Finding the reason as to why neither she nor Masako told Naru about last night pretty obvious, Mai shook her head and looked away.

_'He won't let me investigate if I get hurt, that's why,'_ she thought.

"Mai, I want you to look at me when I talk to you. That would make this situation all the more comfortable."

Mai stifled a sarcastic laugh. _'No it wouldn't.'_ When she refused to comply with his orders, Naru's brows furrowed and a wide frown appeared on his handsome face.

"Ah," she said, breaking the moment of awkward silence that had followed after the previous conversation. "Please don't bring Masako into this. She was only helping. I told her not to tell you so…technically it's my fault."

"Yes, technically it _is_ your fault."

Mai's flew up and her mouth dropped in offence. "You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

Naru leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "It's the truth, right?"

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you can shove it in my face!" Mai protested, glaring at her nonchalant boss.

The _truth _was that he was really worried about her last night. He knew something bad was going to happen…He should've stayed with her.

But he didn't.

That's how he lost Gene…

He suddenly opened his eyes. They were gentler this time when he spoke to her, causing her to lift her head. "Where did you fall, Mai?"

Mai blushed in embarrassment. Why as he being so nice all of the sudden? Her heart pounded fast in her throat. "I fell on my knees first and then on my arm."

"Show me," he commanded.

His assistant almost choked on her own saliva. Did he always have to be so blunt when he talked?

"I…What?" she questioned again.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Mai?"

That might be a bad decision. Naru hated repeating himself. Sometimes Bou-san would antagonize him by continuously asking 'what?' over and over again. It was funny until Ayako started to get frustrated and then proceed to slowly murder the monk.

"I'm not going to ask you a second time, Mai; let me see your arm first." Naru grabbed her hand, ready to push up her sleeve himself. Mai had only seen him glare at her that hard a couple of times.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," she said nervously, attempting to sink back into the chair.

"Mai," Naru seemed to get closer with every passing second, his look threatening. He took her hand in his, about to slide up her sleeve.

Mai's face flooded with color and she slapped his hand away, almost staggering back in shock. "I get the message!"

Convincing herself that it would be less of a hassle, she reluctantly followed his orders showing him her scratched arm. She could have sworn he grimaced upon seeing her forearm and the large gash that blemished her ashen skin. "I just cut myself a little. Masako fixed me up."

Naru sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Mai, you should take off of the case for now…"

A frustrated moan escaped her lips. "_Naru!_ See, I knew you would do this! That's why I didn't want to tell you. It was an accident, and accidents happen. I'll be fine in a few days. They're just flesh wounds…"

Naru did want her to leave, but she would never let him live it down. It wasn't worth fighting with Mai over.

"And what about your legs?" he continued.

"My legs?"

Mai bent over inspecting the jean fabric covering them. "My arms were worse than my legs. It's not that important, just a few minor scratches, you know?"

"No, I don't. And I won't know until you show me, Mai."

He couldn't see it. He couldn't. What would he say if he saw the dark handprints that covered her ankles? Would he be shocked? Would he be angry?

"Why do you always have to be so complicated? It's not worth being concerned or worried over."

Naru stood from his chair and took Mai by her arms, forcing her to sit in the same spot he was just in a minute earlier. Taking his place in Mai's chair, he got in a comfortable position, resting his assistant's leg on his knee, the first-aid kit in hand.

"Where'd you get that from?" Mai asked in astonishment. She didn't see him get it out.

Naru rolled his eyes. "I'm magical," he said sarcastically, leaving that as a sign for her to shut up. He rolled up her pant leg and started unwrapping her old bandages, stating that she needed new ones.

Mai sighed in relief and laughed at her nervousness moments before. He hadn't noticed the bruises yet, but he may notice her limping later on and question her. Of course, it was easy enough just to come up with the excuse then than worry now, right?

Mai sighed, knowing that her boss expected an apology, and he deserved it, too. "I'm sorry, Naru. I didn't want you to exclude me from the investigation. And…I had no idea there were cameras in the kitchen…" she laughed, but her boss didn't seem to find it all that funny.

"Too late for that. You should tell me these things. You could've put SPR in serious danger this time, Mai. You should stop playing around and being selfish. It's time for you to grow up."

Mai gripped the chair's armrests in anger. "Stop telling me I'm a child, Naru. I can do things on my own and I don't need you to help me!"

Naru looked up from her leg, his facial expression almost tinted with surprise, which soon turned into nonchalance.

He dropped her leg and stood up, turning around. "Fine, do it yourself then," and with that, Mai's usually calm and collected boss left the room almost fuming with frustration.

Tears stung her eyes, but Mai refused to allow them to fall. "I will," she said, repairing Naru's half-finished job.

-

**(1)** Geta - a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops. They are a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground. They are worn with traditional Japanese clothing such as kimono or yukata.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(WARNING: SPOILERS)**_

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 4**_

-

December 11

Takigawa sighed, sitting on Mai's make-shift bed. "Mai, don't be so stubborn. What happened between you two? Tell me!" he shouted, shaking her slightly.

Mai peeked out from behind the yellow covers. "I don't wanna talk," came her muffled reply.

Ever since a few minutes ago, Mai had stormed into their bed room, wrapped herself in bed sheets, and, no matter how hard the members of SPR tried to force it out of her, wouldn't speak a word to anyone.

Later on, everyone finally gave up, leaving Takigawa to tend to his roommate.

She nuzzled her head even farther into the pillow, letting out a tiny sob.

"Mai," the monk started off as he placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. He had never had a younger sibling, nevertheless tried to comfort one. But Mai was the closest thing to a sister he had ever had, and knowing something had gone on between her and their narcissistic boss did not sit well with him.

"Look, I'm only trying to help, Mai. If you don't want to tell me then I won't try and push you, okay?" he reasoned with the back of her head, finding it hard to be serious.

"Bou-san…" Mai rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean to make him mad. I didn't mean to yell; really, I didn't! He just…frustrates me."

Bou-san straitened up realizing that the girl was opening up to him. "What did he do to make _you _mad?"

"He," she hesitated, "He told me I as acting like a child…"

Bou-san couldn't hold his laughter in. How did girls go about being so sentimental? Besides…she _was_ acting like a child, whether it was now or earlier on during her conversation with Naru.

Mai glared at him as he bursted out into fits of giggles. Fresh tears met her skin and she began sobbing. "Stop laughing! This is serious!" Mai slapped his arm wildly until she finally succumbed to her hiccups, violently throwing her head back into her pillow.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Understand…? Ah, so the reason you're so upset is because you like Naru? You're mad because Naru's mad, am I right?"

Even though Mai's sight was blurred by tears, she still managed to glare at him. "No!" she yelled, aiming her fist at him.

Takigawa smiled as he caught her punch. "Don't worry. I won't tell," he said, and winked slyly at her.

Mai's face flushed. "I told you I don't like him…"

Mai was the worst liar he had ever encountered. Even worse that _Ayako_…and that was saying something.

He saw how Mai was always gazing at Naru when he wasn't looking. And if he didn't know better, he'd say Naru had a little crush on Mai himself. They were such a cute couple, too. If only Masako wouldn't interfere.

Bou-san couldn't deny it. Mai wasn't a little kid and he didn't have the right to treat her like one. Neither did Naru. He knew all Mai wanted was freedom; to prove herself to SPR, but they couldn't just watch her recklessly get hurt.

'Besides Naru-bou is always putting little jou-chan down, so she has a right to be angry,' Takigawa thought to himself.

He sighed. Now they were ignoring each other and they all knew what that meant: no tea plus Naru equals grumpy Naru without tea/slave driver.

Oh, great.

But Bou-san, on the other hand, didn't really care. Poor Mai was in despair!

"Ah," he looked down at his watch noticing that it was close to 1:00 P.M., the time in which Naru had assigned him to go investigate who-knows-where.

"Mai, I have to go, but I'll be back soon, okay? Don't go getting into any trouble, now…"

Silence ensued, but shifted away from the monk, showing him she hadn't suffocated yet.

Bou-san frowned. When would she ever see that Naru's just worried for her? Sometimes he wondered what she was thinking.

"Until then," and he left the room without another glance at Mai's slumped form.

-

Ayako bit her lip waiting for Bou-san to finish his inspection. She tapped her foot impatiently. What as taking so long?

Something was going on and she wanted in on it. Takigawa knew.

It's only too bad she had left before they figured out…

And apparently Naru was ordering Masako to take off of work for a while and rest. What about Mai?! Why wasn't he letting her rest? She was the one who needed it the most…She had looked so distressed earlier when she walked out from the base after her little chit-chat with Naru the narcissist.

Ayako was definitely more than anxious to hear about what had happened between Mai and Takigawa.

'"_Man, I wonder what he did to her," Takigawa said with a serious look on his face. _

_John turned wide-eyed. "Something happened to Mai-san? Is she okay?"_

_Takigawa shook his head. "Physically, yes, but mentally, no…"_

_Ayako looked up from her manicured nails. "So Naru made Mai cry? Not surprising with that boy's attitude."_

_He nodded. "They've gotten into a bad argument…I just talked to Mai. She was in tears!"_

_John's mouth fell open. "I know Mai-san and Shibuya-san like to debate a lot, but…" he looked down, worry lacing his kansai accent. _

"_Come on, guys. Naru and Mai always get into fights. We should know this by now. They always seem to make up, whether they're fighting again or who-knows-what, right?" Ayako's brows were furrowed in frustration. Where was peace and quiet when you needed it?_

"_Yeah," Bou-san agreed, "but have you ever seen her cry after one of their arguments?"_

_That struck them hard. True. Mai had never cried after they had fought over stupid things (not to their knowledge at least)._

_The miko restrained herself from attacking something out of frustration. "Why do those kids always cause me so much trouble? I don't get it! Why can't Mai and Naru just make up and hug or something?"_

_John smiled nervously knowing the woman was almost at her limit._

"_That doesn't seem much like Shibuya-san…" _

"_Because," Takigawa explained to both of them, "Naru doesn't have enough room in his mirror and Mai is way too stubborn. There's no way they'll make up unless something happens to push them together…literally."_

"_A plan?" the priest and miko simultaneously questioned. _

"_I'll tell you later," the monk winked slyly._

"_Uh, I think I'll pass," John nervously frowned. He was too much of a virtuous guy to carry on with something as corrupt as officiously prying into his friends' business._

_Takigawa nodded in understanding. "But first I should tell you what me and Mai talked abou–"_

"_Houshou-san, go change for your exorcism,"_

_All three turned to find a very seemingly agitated Naru behind them. _

_Takigawa, with his robes in hand, nodded and left to the bathroom.'_

What was he doing in their instead of an exorcism? Sleeping? She'd kill him for wasting her precious time.

Takigawa appeared from out of the doorway. "Done," he said, a satisfied grin plastered to his smug face. "Hey, where's John? He keeps on going off somewhere while I'm not around."

"Well, Masako insisted she was fine, so Naru sent them off to get the 'feel' of the house–again–Mai's probably still in bed, and Lin and Naru are reviewing footage from last night. Later they want us to interview Umiko, Seiji, and Takuro-san with Lin. He said he had something to take care of."

"Ah, well, I'm done, so you want to start?"

"Yeah, finally. It took you long enough to waste my time, monk," she said, venom dripping from her tone.

"Well, it's not that easy, Ayako! You try it! Or do you need your little trees around **(1)**?" Taunting Ayako must have been an exceedingly fun pastime for him.

Ayako's face flushed a wonderful red that would put her hair to shame. "D–Do _not _mock my religion! And don't call me by my first name either!"

"Calm down, Baa-chan. I'm only joking," he said playfully, squeezing her cheek as if he were an aunt meeting her niece for the first time in years.

"BAA?! I'll show you something scary that's worth an exorcism–!"

Takigawa chuckled before blocking all of her hits. Was it just him, or did girls seem to like hitting him a lot? Next thing you know, it'll be Masako…

"You look like an octopus your face is so red!" Bou-san laughed.

"Argh!" She slapped him upside the head angrily.

Don't mess with _her_ when she's PMSing.

-

Mai peeked out from inside the dark room. Her legs were burning and she couldn't stand that room. She had to go somewhere and move.

It was pretty hot in the house, Mai thought, slipping back behind the door and closed it. Should she wear short sleeves? But her cuts…They weren't that serious, really. All except for one long gash down her right forearm, but it didn't really hurt that much anymore.

She looked at the long cut in the bathroom mirror once more.

…Maybe she should reconsider? Didn't she _have_ anything with longer sleeves?

It was no use. She had already trashed their room looking for one and couldn't find anything. She needed to learn how to be better with packing…

Hesitantly, she looked over at her roommate's bag. He probably had something that fit her and didn't show her arms. And he really wouldn't mind, anyway. He was a _guy_.

Being as stealthy as she could, Mai searched through Takigawa's bag, being sure not to mess anything up. Finally, she found a nice plain black shirt with a silver skull on the back that suited her taste.

Mai could only laugh at the monk. After all, only he would wear something like this. She loved his sense of humor, too. He was like an older brother to her.

Slipping it on over her undershirt, she made her way to the door, peeking out of it once more.

Well, at least she _hoped_ he wouldn't mind.

Man, if Yasuhara was here he'd be laughing hysterically at her misfortune by now…

-

Yasuhara covered his mouth, muffling his sneeze. "Ugh," he moaned, a headache forming. He whipped his spit off on his pants and his lab partner stared at him in disgust.

He looked down at the chemicals he was mixing.

Strange.

He didn't recall having a cold. He didn't even remember drinking after anyone…

Good thing Science was his last period.

-

Gentle footsteps echoed down the hallway.

If only Yasu-chan was there to comfort her, she wouldn't be so down.

Naru…

She wanted to prove that she didn't need protection. If anyone needed protection, it was Umiko-san. Besides, the ghost had not only targeted her, but Masako, too. What as that all about? Maybe it had some loathing against girls?

"Hmm…"

The strangest thing was that she didn't have one of her special dreams that she usual does. Without them…their case might not go as planned. It also put the whole of SPR in danger.

Why, of all people, was she always put in these compromising situations?

What Mai wouldn't give for a nice cup of tea just about now…

No!

Doing that might lead to seeing Naru! But then again, maybe he got Lin to make his tea? He didn't seem to like doing simple things like making tea, and yet he has the strength to destroy gods? Talk about 'seeing everything.'

She never really doubted him. But…

A GOD?!

For such a small kid, he sure packs a punch, doesn't he? Wow, now she sounded like Ayako-baa-sama. And she'd definitely regret it if the red-headed miko ever caught her saying that.

Mai looked around the winding hallway and glanced back behind her. Where in the world was she? She had never been here before, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't in the blueprints Naru had given her when she and John went to check the temperatures.

A door slammed open and Mai backed up against one of the walls beside her as a sobbing girl, definitely not Umiko, rushed passed. She didn't seem to notice the assistant.

Mai ran after the girl, determined to figure out how to find the base (though she knew it meant seeing Naru) and who she was.

"Hey!" she yelled out of breath.

The girl who dashed passed Mai just seconds earlier staggered in a random room and dropped down onto a desk located in the middle of it. She was beautiful, no matter how inopportune the comment was in the current situation. Her blonde hair pooled around her, blue eyes wrinkled in pain.

A few minutes after she calmed down, a few hiccups escaped the girl's chapped lips. Mai had no idea what was going, but she knew something seriously upsetting had happened and this person was hurting.

What should she do? Never having experienced comforting someone that had never spared her one glance before, she settled on placing a gentle hand on the crying woman's shoulder.

Mai's heart almost skipped a beat when her hand went right through.

"What?" She could only assume that this was one of her usual psychic dreams. 'Finally,' she thought in relief.

A hand grabbed Mai's own from behind, also covering her mouth in the process. The poor girl almost died of heart failure until Naru's silky soft voice flowed to her ears.

"She can't see or hear you. No one but me can…"

"Naru!?" Mai gasped, muffled by dream-Naru's hand.

Gene's astral projection smiled. Somehow, he always felt guilty whenever she called him Naru, fearing that she'd definitely hate him when she figured out the truth.

Mai looked back at the blonde-headed woman and then back at her fantasy. "But, Naru…So, this is a dream? If this is a dream, then we're in Umiko's house, right?"

Gene nodded.

"That hallway I was in back then didn't seem familiar at all and I don't remember it on the blueprints you gave me…"

"That part of the building had been demolished after a fire a year ago. They then renovated some of the first floor. But this room is still intact."

Mai inspected the room quickly, attempting to drown out the woman's moaning. "I think I remember you telling me that he'd take care of this part of the house by himself–"

She turned to her boss, "A library?"

"Yes," Gene smiled as he turned her around so she would get a good look at everything. That's what a guide was supposed to do.

The only thing he could really do _was_ guide her. That's all he would ever be to her. After all, even though Mai should think differently, he was just a lost soul who couldn't pass on.

Sensing the author's discomfort of having to call the vision's name 'girl' or 'woman,' Gene rolled his eyes. Might as well…

"Reika. Her name is Reika."

"Ah," Mai hummed, glancing at dream-Naru thoughtfully every once in a while.

"Why?" Reika wailed out, drowned in her sorrow.

The brown-haired assistant could only watch in pity as the poor girl cried, sobs wracking her slumped form. "Seiji, you're such a jerk!"

"Seiji? What did he do to her?" Disbelief and doubt filled Mai's voice. "She's so beautiful. He wouldn't dump her, would he? Men probably maul each other for a chance to date her…"

'_That might be why,'_ Gene almost let a chuckle slip out, but managed to save himself. "Mai, guys don't _only_ want beautiful women. A girl needs to have common sense as well. Or at least some book smarts."

'_Which you obviously lack most of.'_

"Is that so?" Mai questioned, eyes focused carefully on Reika.

"The poor girl…" Mai whispered, though it's not like the woman could actually hear them.

"You can figure this one out on your own, right Mai?"

"I can piece it together," she said dejectedly.

_She_ had turned into the poltergeist that was haunting this house.

"Reika," Umiko peeked her head through the door of the room, sending her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Umiko?" Reika sniffed, looking up.

"Are you okay? Come on, let's go downstairs. Oh, but before that do you mind stopping in Seiji's room for something?"Umiko inquired pleadingly.

"But–" the blond started, only to be interrupted by her friend.

"Don't worry! Onii-san left a while ago saying that he'd be out for the moment so it's not like we'll see him. It's just for a while. Please!"

Reika smiled nervously, wiping her tears away. "Okay."

-

The next thing Mai knew was only darkness. Not even dream-Naru was visible.

As confused as she was worried, she called out to the man. _'Naru? Naru?!'_

"_S-Someone? Get me out of here! Please!"_

Mai could barely hear Reika's whispers filled with distress, but attempted to pay attention to them rather than look for her boss. After all, it could be potential case information.

What was going on?

_'Umiko almost laments.'_

Mai staggered in the darkness, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. It echoed throughout wherever she resided in and bounced back, hitting the girl like a ton of bricks.

Mai always hated surround sound…

As if it had read her mind, the voice spoke once again.

'_I'm in your head. I am you. The you that contains your inner feelings. Call me your…conscience.'_

Mai nodded to herself. That seemed slightly plausible, she guessed.

_"What has she done then?"_

'_Do not blame Seiji.'_

Mai sighed, wishing they could get to the point.

'_She has taken a–'_

_"What? I can't hear you!" _Mai yelled out as static filled her ears.

Mai stomped her foot on the non-existent ground.

'_The scene that you were shown earlier–when Reika and Umiko go to Seiji's room–was significant. But you must figure this out on your own. This is why I have blocked that boy off from you.'_

_"Wait…You mean…Naru–?"_

'_You will figure it out in time, Mai. Good luck.'_

_"Hey!"_

-

Mai jumped up from her dream, Bou-san's shirt was soaked with her sweat. She felt around, realizing she had fallen asleep in the hallway and was leaned up against the wall.

Now how did she manage that?

Just as she managed to stand up, Ayako came running down the hall. She kneeled down to hand her a glass of water, which Mai briskly pushed away.

"Mai, you've got to get something in you. Come on, we'll go to the kitchen and get you something to eat, okay? I've already got some medicine for you." the older woman said worriedly, supporting Mai on her shoulder.

Where was everyone? Did Naru and Lin know she had passed out, or did everyone know?

Her heartbeat sped up as she remembered what inner self had told her. Her conscience had blocked her off from dream-Naru? How was that possible?

Life was too confusing for someone as simple as Mai.

-

**(1)** Ayako is a Shinto miko, or priestess, and therefore has the ability to 'hear' trees.

-

I love the reviews! You guys are totally awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 5**_

-

December 11  
Day 2 (Night)

"How long was I out?"

"Well, Takigawa and I found you unconscious right by the stairs and we both panicked. For all I know, you could've been asleep for half an hour, but we found you sometime around twelve-ish."

"Ah…"

"Geez, Mai. You had me so worried."

Ayako hummed happily, stirring the noodles in the pot constantly, leaving to retrieve cheese, milk, and butter from the refrigerator every once in a while

Mai didn't feel like replying. She lazily laid her head down on the clean, aerosol-wiped counter.

What had happened back there? Who was this Reika girl really?

"How much cheese do you want?"

Smiling like a grade-schooler, Mai replied with the same enthusiasm as her sister figure. "Lots!"

"So…what happened?"

Mai laughed. That's what she wanted to know.

"I went to go get you some water. And…monk seemed to look at you strangely," Ayako, frowned remembering the weird occurrence.

"Strangely? Like, how strangely?"

"Like an 'Oh, that Mai' expression."

Tapping her fingers against the countertop table, Mai rolled her head back and laughed. "That's probably because I'm wearing his shirt."

"I thought it looked a bit over-sized. Usually any girl with a crush on her boss would wear something to show off her…assets."

Mai managed to blush and glare at the miko menacingly at the same time.

"So anyway–then, Bou-san went to go tell Naru and he told us to look after you while John and Masako perform their exorcisms because apparently Masako _feels_ something."

Mai almost looked offended. She kicked her feet against the stool she was sitting on. "Why'd you go and do that?"

"Mai, whether or not you like the idea of Naru knowing you fainted in a hallway, he has a right to. He's your boss."

A loud bang sounded throughout the kitchen.

"Mai?" Ayako looked back at the poor girl in confusion.

"My head hurts!" she whined, tears stinging her eyes, her head lain on the counter with a painful red mark on her forehead.

The shrine maiden turned back to the noodles as she attempted to pour them successfully into the strainer.

"And that's what crack does to you, kids."

A glare directed its way to the back of Ayako's head.

"Hello," a voice came from outside the room.

It was Umiko and Seiji's dad, Takuro-san.

"Hi," Mai sat up in her seat and replied with fake enthusiasm. He bought her act, and outstretched his hand towards her in a business-like manner.

"Ah, you must be Taniyama-san! How are you doing? I heard about the incident." A sympathetic smile plastered onto his face.

Mai nervously laughed, seeing the situation as awkward. She hoped he wouldn't wonder anymore about it, but she guessed that it was too much to ask.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine now. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's good. Shibuya-san has informed me that this is natural for you, but if there is anything you need, just ask."

'_Natural, eh? Thanks for making me look like a total retard, Naru. Thanks.'_

Ayako stood back, silently mixing the milk and cheese with the already-melted butter as she listened in on their conversation, smiling.

Then it dawned on Mai. "Ah, yes. There is something I would like to ask you, if it's not too much. It would definitely help with this case."

"Yes, yes, of course," he replied eagerly. "Ask away."

Mai finally conjured up the right thing to say after a moment's hesitation. "Did Seiji used to have a girlfriend?"

Takuro-san looked at her strangely.

"Uh!" the brown-haired girl laughed, her heart-beat speeding up and her face flushing in embarrassment. "I mean…Not that I'm interested or anything–Oh, I mean, your son _is_ handsome and all, but…I mean, I just need to know because–"

Ayako doubled over the pot as she failed at concealing her laughter.

The man chuckled, a hint of amusement in his raspy voice. "Yes, Seiji used to have a girlfriend. Her name…was Reika."

Mai smirked.

'_And Bingo was his name-o!'_

"Are they still going out?" she asked, happy that she was finally gaining some information.

Takuro was silenced by the question.

"Reika-san…she passed away," he said quite emotionally.

Mai sat, glued to her stool, shocked. "Passed away? Seriously?"

'Maybe that's what happened in my dream. I couldn't really see, but I wonder…'

"Ah–but about a month ago, Seiji started going out with another nice girl, Kirimi. He hasn't quite recovered yet, but he's doing better."

"That's too bad," Mai smiled sympathetically. She quickly wipped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

He looked over at Mai with interest. "I don't see how this will help with your case, Taniyama-san."

"Oh, believe me. This helps more than you know."

Ayako snorted. "Yeah, Mai. I don't see the importance of Seiji's having a girlfriend. It wouldn't have something to do with your dream a few minutes ago, would it?"

"Of course not."

-

Naru sat at the brink of impatience as he watched Mai eat her macaroni and cheese. Why does it always take so long to get information out of this girl? And what was she doing dressed in Takigawa's clothes?

"Are you wearing monk's shirt?"

Mai looked up from her hunched over position. Licking away a spot of cheese on her lip she frowned. How'd he know? And didn't he only call Bou-san 'monk' when he was upset with him?

What crawled up his shorts and died?

"How'd you know?"

"Call me observant."

The truth was that only Takigawa would where a shirt like that on a case (or at all, really). Lin and John were too reserved, Masako wore kimonos all the time, and it _certainly_ wasn't Ayako's apparel. Mai dressed in girly clothes like she usually did.

"Uh, well…Because of my cuts, I didn't want to worry everyone and I didn't pack any shirts with me that have long sleeves and stuff. It's usually pretty warm in this part of Japan in the winter. So I figured Bou-san wouldn't mind since he's a guy and all…"

'Like _I'm_ not?_'_

Mai took a sip of water from the cup she now held in her hand.

After the incident, Naru suggested Ayako to go switch Mai's glass cup with a paper one, which she did so bemusedly.

"Matsuzaki-san made that for you, did she?" Naru glanced at the bowl.

His brown-haired assistant choked on her food. "Yeah, why?"

"So you said you think Umiko killed this Reika person you mentioned?" he said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, but I don't know why," she lied nervously, feeling as if she was being interrogated.

"Naru," Mai looked at him seriously.

Naru looked up but didn't reply. He didn't need to. She knew he was listening.

"Just because I say Umiko killed her, doesn't mean I'm right. This one's hard to grasp, but…I don't think Umiko knew what she was doing. Does that make any sense?" she asked cautiously.

"Surprisingly enough," he confirmed, nodding. "I'll consider it."

Looking down at some files, Naru continued his interrogation. "Do you remember anything in the first part of your dream that could possibly have lead to her death? Did Umiko give anything to Reika, maybe…poison?"

"I told you I don't remember that much. Why would Umiko kill her own friend? I told you it's not _like_ her."

Naru continued, "– Like something to eat or drink?"

"No."

"No?" He questioned.

"But when I saw Umiko…uh, _you know_…I heard her scream 'let me out!' Maybe she was locked inside of somewhere?"

"Really?"Naru said and almost seemed surprised, but quickly masked it putting on his 'thinking face.'

"Why? Was that important?"

"It's nothing, Mai. You should go get some rest now," Naru shooed her off as he studied some files in his lap.

"B–But, Naru…That's something significant, isn't it? Tell me!"

The sound of tapping keys on Lin's laptop filled the room as Naru paused to look up from his work.

"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with, Mai."

Mai angrily stomped her way out of the room. She was so fed up with her arrogant boss. Digging her heels in the ground, she turned around before she could reach the door.

"That's what you always say, and then the next thing you know, I'm being pulled into manholes and thrown into wells because we all know _that's_ normal." Mai swung the door open.

Naru stood and followed behind her, his hand flying to his assistant's wrist before he could control himself. "You are to have a member of SPR with you at all times and you are not to leave their supervision. Do you understand?"

Shock brought its way to Mai's face before it quickly turned sour. "I'll be fine on my own, Naru."

His already-strong grip tightened, slightly pulling her away from the door. "Mai, what would happen if you were to be suddenly attacked and unable to defend yourself? Like when you were in the kitchen with Hara-san."

"That wouldn't happen again because I know the nine o' clock position and Takigawa's mantra–"

"So why didn't you defend yourself before? Mai, do you understand?" Naru threatening tone did not go unnoticed by Mai.

"Fine," she huffed, not wanting to argue because she always lost, anyway.

"Good."

Mai twisted the doorknob angrily, not wanting to make too much noise when closing the door.

"And, Mai…?" Naru began and then paused. Mai couldn't help notice his tone was considerably softer than before, as if he were apologizing for his outburst.

His eyes shifted back towards the surveillance screens.

"Yes?" Mai inquired, but she refused to turn back and face him.

"Don't tell anyone about your dream, okay? This information is just between you and me."

-

Blood rushed up to Mai's cheeks as she twiddled her fingers, looking nervously down at her tussled sheets.

"You were alone with Naru?"

John smiled and patted his friend on her back, sending her and encouraging smile.

"P–Please," she replied exasperatedly. "We were glaring at each other the whole time. He's so frustrating! I felt like punching someone in the face. So, John, Masako, how did your exorcisms go?"

John was about to reply, but Ayako interrupted before he could. "Hardly." The miko's manicured hand reached up to stifle a laugh.

Takigawa rolled his eyes at all of them. "You all are so immature. Stop trying to butt in on Mai-chan's love life. It's pretty obvious she wants you to shut up about it." His smug grin was directed mainly at the miko. He looked back at Mai. "We all know Mai hates Naru with a burning passion, right?"

Mai nodded hastily, mostly unsettled by Ayako's quick save.

"Now, now, you two. Hate is a strong word..." John put up his hands in surrender.

"Besides, Lin was there. We weren't alone." Mai ignored the priest.

Masako silently glared over towards the two. "I find it fairly unprofessional," she huffed, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"What?!"

She glared at the ground unable to look up. "You being alone in a room, confined with your own boss, Mai…Fairly unprofessional!"

"I told you, _we weren't alone_," she said impatiently. "Lin was there the whole time! We only talked for like, five minutes."

"And yet your face is on fire?"

John struggled not to laugh (at least not out loud) along with Takigawa and Ayako.

"That's only because he…Naru…" Mai hesitated. She didn't want to tell them he had wanted to protect her and then end up being wrong. For all she knew, he probably couldn't handle the thought of interviewing new assistants…

"That's only because he…What _about _Naru, Mai?" Masako nodded suspiciously, egging the brown-haired assistant on.

Mai's mind was currently blank and she failed to come up with a more creative reply other that 'your face.' Now she was beginning to wonder how she had actually passed drama class.

"–I don't know, but I had a really good reason in mind just a few seconds ago!"

Masako glared even harder after the girl refused to answer the question truthfully.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I must go talk with Naru now."

Takigawa almost gasped in shock, grabbing Mai's (or his) shirt sleeve. "Mai, you're missing your chance! Go confess to Naru–"

–which earned him two large bumps on the back of his head. "Weren't you the one who was just saying I had no interest in Naru what-so-ever a few seconds ago?"

"I lied..."

John laughed nervously.

-

It's another! I hope the chapters haven't been getting too long. Let me know, okay?


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 6**_

-

December 11  
Day 2 (Night)

"Anyway, I think we should head on over to the base with Masako and rest there for a while…We all deserve a break." Takigawa yawned, rubbing a sleepy eye.

John and Ayako said they had something to do, leaving Mai no choice but to go with the monk since Naru had ordered her specific instructions to stay with a member at all times.

Before leaving, she pulled her book bag out with her. Because she always missed out on so much school due to continuous strings of cases, Mai was forced to bring homework along on the cases with her.

Once at the base (which was only a few rooms down from Takigawa and Mai's room), they passed Naru who seemed to be done talking with Masako and had now moved on to discuss some things with Lin outside the door. Sure enough, Masako was sitting inside on the base's couch sipping tea.

Naru only glanced up (or down) from Lin to acknowledge Mai, but she didn't seem to catch it because she was too busy trying not to look at him. But she knew, somehow, that he was watching her very closely.

She took her bag, which she had stuffed clothes in (just in case), and left into the base's bathroom.

Stupid boys…It was so strange and awkward in there. Especially with the Chinese onmyoji present. She had felt that even though their bond had grown closer, it would snap like a single thread if she did something wrong. She didn't like to ask him questions because she didn't want to feel stupid in front of him. That would be_ too _embarrassing.

The brown-haired assistant shuffled out of the bathroom with her pajamas on, throwing her bag down next to the couch where Masako was sitting.

The Japanese doll looked up and glared hard at her.

Not wanting to have to deal with any tense silence that may ensue between all of them, Mai pulled out her science textbook and read over the chapter.

"Okay, if _NaCl + SO__2__ + H__2__O + O__2__NaSO__4__ + HCl_, than what is the reaction called?" Mai recited from within her Science textbook.

Takigawa walked passed her with his fresh tea, surprised to find Mai clad in her pajamas studying. "What 'cha doing?"

"You made tea without me? Hmm…"

Takigawa looked down at the rest he had left. "I didn't make it. It was already done when I go here. If you want the rest you can have at it, kid."

"You sure did gulp it down considering we've only been in the room for, like five minutes…But you know what? I don't need your tea! I bet mine is way better," Mai bragged, looking back down at her text book.

Takigawa frowned looking through all of the problems he didn't know how to solve. "What the crap kind of Math homework is this?"

Mai laughed. "Not Math; Science. Right now we're re-learning how to balance equations and types of chemical reactions and stuff."

Bou-san was clueless. "Chemical reactions? Like with a periodic table and stuff?"

"Yeah. I remember doing this in 8th grade. It was weird because I actually passed the class with a A. But now that I've forgotten everything, it's actually kind of hard."

"8th Grade?! Are they insane, teaching you this stuff? Oh, you poor thing," Takigawa yelled out as he threw his arms around her Mai neck.

"I'm not that stupid. I was in Physical Science Freshmen Honors," she said.

Naru and Lin entered the base together causing Masako, who had yet to finish her tea, to look up and smile pleasantly.

"So…what the hell are you supposed to do?"

"Well, there are chemicals on each side, right? Well, each side has to come to equilibrium–"

"Equality?"

"Yeah, so you make it so that the chemicals on one side have the same number on the other, then you…" Mai's voice drowned out when Takigawa became bored. He nodded occasionally whenever she looked at him.

"But I can't figure this one problem out," she yelled, tapping her pencil against the book.

Naru sighed in agitation, running a calloused hand through his ebony hair. "Mai, that's 6th grade Science. Maybe you should re-read the chapter before answering questions?"

"I did! Three times," she added.

Masako glared daggers at her and continued sipping her tea, the unpleasant mood she had when she was alone with the girl began to return.

"Mai, the answer is double-displacement."

Mai looked up in shock to find Naru almost hovering over her. Takigawa released her, feeling his boss's glare on him.

"Wha–How'd you know that, Naru?!"

Takigawa and Lin both went about their own business, rolling their eyes at the pair.

"I looked in your textbook, Mai. It's right there. On Page 526, the first paragraph."

Mai glanced down into the textbook on her lap to confirm his answer. And he was right. It was right there.

"I hate you."

"I already know that."

Silence erupted between the two and the tension in the air was so thick, Takigawa wondered if anyone possessed a knife at the present moment.

"Hey, Mai!" Both Ayako and John burst into the room, taking their rightful places on the base's couch. Speaking of them, Mai had just realized they were gone in the first place.

John handed her something in a bowl, waiting for her to put down her Science book. "Here! Ayako-san and I thought it might cheer you up! It was hand-made by Umiko-san."

Ice cream? Chocolate, too. Her favorite kind. But how on earth did they know her preferences?

"Ayako, John…How'd you…?"

"Mai, Mai, Mai," Ayako looked at the girl, ashamed. "You underestimate us! Remember that date you had with Takigawa?"

Mai remembered all right. It was a fun date. They went to the movies and got ice cream and walked around in the park with John and Ayako. How could she forget?

The day when Naru was out with Masako…

"Yeah," she said slowly.

Naru's eyes narrowed at the monk. Since when had Mai a thing for _older_ guys? And now she was wearing his clothes?

Masako almost laughed at the irony at the situation. The day after her date with Naru, she had heard them talking about the movie they had seen that day.

"Well Ayako-san and I were just thinking of how upset you seemed and then I remembered the ice cream you ordered that day in the park! You said chocolate was your favorite," John continued, not realizing the painful glare he was receiving from Naru because, of course, _he_ already knew that chocolate was Mai's favorite flavor.

Mai gratefully accepted the bowl, placing it in her lap. "That's so sweet, John!"

The priest blushed as if he was a six year old who had just been praised by his mother for doing a job well done. "Ah, well…I really jus–"

Ayako huffed. "Yes, because I had totally _nothing_ to do with this."

Mai rolled her eyes. It was normal for them to get in fights easily, but Ayako probably really had no part in it, anyway. "Thank you as well, Ayako," she laughed.

Takigawa grinned, stealing the spoon from within the chocolate mess. He scooped up spoon-full of the cold mixture.

"Say 'ah,' Mai!" he teased, dangling the utensil in front of her face–

Until Naru laid his hand unto his assistant's shoulder and carefully leaned over her, causing her to duck and blush royal red. The rest of SPR, discounting Lin, sat and watched in shock as their favorite narcissist open his mouth wide and swallowed the ice cream.

"Na–Naru?!" Mai rasped warily, looking up in surprise. What could have possibly possessed him? She grabbed hold of her boss's sleeve. "What are you doing, Naru?" She thought he'd hate sweets or anything close to desserts.

"Taste-testing," he said, nonchalant. He licked any access dessert off of the spoon, leaving all of the SPR members stunned. Masako nearly fainted, but John managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Takigawa almost bropped the spoon.

"But…" Mai started looking down at the bowl in amazement. She_ should_ be happy. After all, if she had licked the spoon after him, it would almost be like a secondary kiss! With Naru! But Mai wasn't happy. No…Mai was scared.

"Possession!" Mai stood up in shock, turning and pointing an accusing finger at Naru. The rest of SPR seemed to agree with her, but Lin just gave them an incredulous look.

Naru rolled his eyes, checking the monitors. "I'm not possessed, Mai. You can stop over-exaggerating."

"Naru," Mai said with a cautious laugh, "I'm not _over-exaggerating_ things. This is clearly harassment! I bet you're just trying to make me mad, right? Every time I–"

Naru turned around and smirked at his assistant,"It was delicious."

The whole team almost slumped in astonishment. Takigawa raised his voice, having to latch onto Mai before she could receive a death-sentence from their narcissistic boss. "Okay, that's totally not fair. First, you go an–"

"Life's not fair, Bou-san."

-

Of course, Mai was ordered by Naru to stay after everyone, even a reluctant Lin, had left to their rooms. The girl wondered if her boss had it out to get her or something, but on her right shoulder, the little angle that sat there continued to tell her that he had his reasons.

To Mai, at the moment, that seemed highly unlikely.

She repositioned herself on the couch, waiting for Naru to finish checking over some things on each monitor as she stared at her neat pile of papers and homework for Science. God, she had hated that class so much. She knew she had been applied to an honors course by the school, but she never knew it was going to fry her brain.

"Sit up straight, Mai," Naru ordered, walking over towards her slouched form.

Sending him a quick glare, she sat up unwillingly. Mai knew better than to argue with Naru about manners, even though he had none of his own.

"Explain yourself, Shibuya," she said coldly, surprised she still remembered his actual name. She had never used it ever since she first decided to nickname him.

Naru sighed, his face seemed to have a pained expression. "Calm down, Mai. I didn't ask you to stay so that we could fight. I want to talk to you."

Mai stopped herself from standing up in protest. "Then what was that whole, let's steal-Mai's-ice-cream thing a while ago?"

Stifling a short cough, Naru glared up at her. He was paler than usual, Mai had noticed, but just figured it was the lack of sun light. "I have my reasons, Mai. It's none of your concern, at the moment, anyway."

Mai laughed in shock. "Unbelievable! How can you say that it's none of my business, Naru? What's wrong with you?"

And was it just Mai, or did Naru seem to be sweating?

"There's nothing wrong with me, Mai," he said, standing up again. "I just wanted to let you know that what I'm doing is not on purpose, or to make you upset."

"Well, it is–" Mai was interrupted when Naru stifled a cough and landed hard on his knees. "NARU?"

He stayed there for a while with Mai rubbing his back gently (or frantically; Naru was in too much pain to tell) trying to sooth the coughing.

"I'm going to get Lin, stay here!" There was worry, shock, sadness, and a bunch of emotions Naru heard in her shaking voice.

His weak grip pulled lightly on her sleeve, his other hand holding him up as he breathed heavily. "Don't leave this room, Mai."

"But if I don't go, how will–"

"You're being unreasonable," he said fast, pausing for an intake of air. "If you leave this room by yourself, something bad could happen." Naru's stomach had that pushy-pully feeling again. Mai was a special person to him, and he wasn't ready to lose her.

Was it that, or did it just hurt real badly?

He couldn't tell.

He wished he could take her out of the investigation and make her go home. But he couldn't. Mai wouldn't allow it.

"Naru, my health doesn't matter right now! I need to go get help for yo–"

"Call him," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell. "But don't leave this room, no matter what."

Mai nodded, taking the phone. Her frantic fingers occasionally hit the wrong numbers, but Naru could wait. He didn't want to rush her. That would make her even more nervous, and, in turn, would make the process move even slower.

"Lin?" she said as the Chinese man on the other side of the line answered. "I need you to come to the base immediately; Naru's hurt and I don't know what happened, he just collapsed into a coughing fit."

Lin replied as fast as possible. "Stay there with him, Mai. Don't let him get up or walk, just stay there. I'm coming right now."

And with that, the line went dead.

The frantic assistant looked back over to her boss, whose hand had returned back over to cover his mouth. "Naru, it's going to be all right," she said, and began rubbing his back again.

Although, Naru was practically numb all over, it was still soothing to know Mai was at his side and would continue to be there until Lin came.

Until then, he would know she's safe with him.

-

KYAA! Naru-bou is so out of character. I'm sorry if you don't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 7**_

-

December 11  
Day 2 (Night)

Internal Medicine Department:

_8:29 p.m._

"Taniyama-san," Lin said darkly calm as he looked over to the deathly pale Naru as he lie under the white sterile hospital sheets. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you two were alone."

"U–Uh," Mai stuttered, hoping the thread had not snapped.

Lin looked at her wearily. He knew she was currently a nervous wreck and that he shouldn't be pushing her so hard, but he couldn't help but worry about Naru.

What would he tell the Professer?

Mai looked over towards her boss as well and buried her face into her hands as if it had all come flooding back.

"I don't know. We…we were arguing about something–I can't remember what–but then when he got up, he fell and started coughing really hard. I told him I was going to go and get you but then he refused to let me leave so I called you instead. After that I just comforted him until you came. Oh, Lin! It's my entire fault."

"It's not your fault, Mai. I know you had nothing to do with this," Lin reassured and looked down at the distressed girl. If only one of the other members was here to consol her…but since they had all stayed to take care of things at the house, he was left with a red-headed priestess/doctor, a wrecked Mai, and an unconscious boss.

Lin just hoped she wouldn't cry on him.

'_After all of the insults __and all of the tears, she still loves him, huh?' _he thought.

"Where's Ayako? Isn't she supposed to be taking care of him?" she said impatiently.

"We have to wait, Mai."

The door opened, revealing Ayako and another woman they had never seen before. Probably a nurse, Lin concluded.

'_Speak of the devil,'_ Mai thought, _'finally'_

"Lin, how is he?" Ayako wasted no time. Straight to the point, and that's how Lin liked it.

"He hasn't budged since we got here," he replied when the miko began to write some notes down on a clipboard. She nodded to herself a couple of times and turned to the nurse.

"Minami-san, do you mind leaving me with these two for a moment?" she smiled patiently, waiting for the nurse to take her leave.

Once Minami was gone, Ayako turned around to face Mai and Lin with an agitated expression. "You guys are some kind of lucky you got him hear fast enough, you know that?"

"Why? What was wrong with him?" Mai asked hurriedly, making sure to corner the miko with a glare. After all, it's not like she wanted him to collapse in the first place.

"Given the information I've gained from you, Mai, I believe that Naru's eaten poisoned food."

Lin frowned. Food poisoning?

Mai looked at Ayako in disbelief. "But Naru didn't eat anything at Umiko and Seiji's house besides tea and my ice-crea–"

She stifled a sharp gasp and covered her mouth with a sweaty palm. "Oh my god," she whispered shakily.

"The ice cream…" Lin voiced Mai's thoughts aloud. He looked over the girl who was in shock.

Ayako nodded professionally. "Yes, all of his symptoms–stomach pain, sweating, dizziness, salivation–are factors of chemical food poisoning, which takes about 30 minutes to take effect. That was about the time Naru had stolen a bite of Mai's ice cream."

Mai's heart was pounding so fast, she thought it would jump out of her chest. She wished she could will her heart to stop all together. It was so painful for her to see Naru like this. And it was all her fault, too.

For being vulnerable.

Did Naru know it was poisoned? But if it was poisoned, shouldn't he have let her eat it instead of hurting himself?

Would _Naru _do that?

"What was he poisoned with?"

"I'm not sure; my father is investigating as we speak. Nonetheless, Naru will be fine."

Lin nodded, letting a sigh of relief he hadn't even know was pent up inside of him out. "How long until he's released?"

"Mild cases like Naru's should only last for about a few hours and at worst, a day or two…Don't worry. This kid's as stubborn as a mule; he'll be up and solving cases in no time."

Lin nodded and looked over towards Mai who had seemed strangely silent for the last couple of minutes. "Mai?" he called out to her.

She didn't answer him, but stared into her hands in shock. "Who?"

A weird question for Mai to ask, Ayako noted. Isn't she supposed to be jumping out of her seat in joy knowing that her boss will be okay?

Lin realized what she meant.

"You mean who poisoned the ice-cream?"

That was a question that not even the great doctor Ayako could answer. "Mai, do you think someone might be targeting you? You're who the ice cream was originally meant for, right?" Lin inquired.

"Umiko made the ice cream that was given to Mai…No way…" Ayako protested.

"Maybe Umiko wants Mai gone?" he suggested.

"Impossible! We never even told her who it was for. As for John and I, we were with each other the whole time, so it couldn't have possibly been one of us…"

"We'll have to save this for later. Naru's waking up. Don't tell him any of this conversation. I'll tell him when needed," Lin said, turning towards his 'boss.'

"Understood," both Ayako and Mai said in unison, the brown-haired assistant's voice seeming more lifeless than the woman next to her.

Naru brought a hand up to his fore head and shifted uncomfortably. "Where am I?" He suppressed a groan through clenched teeth.

Lin, who had been somewhat calm earlier, glared at the 18 year old. "In the hospital, Naru," he replied starkly.

"I can see that," he moaned, running a hand through his tangled, black hair. He turned to Ayako, not bothering to acknowledge her before. "When am I being released?"

Ayako rolled her eyes at the work-aholic. She had never seen such a busy guy. "Not for a good few hours," she said strictly.

They weren't going to let him off of the hook so easily after all.

Mai almost felt sorry for the poor guy. It was so boring in hospitals; she had always hated them when she was a little kid. "How are you feeling, Naru?"

As if he was in shock from seeing her, he sat silent for a few seconds letting everything adjust.

"Better…" his nonchalant reply came.

A genuine smile made its way to Mai's lips. She almost started crying, but stood up and walked out of the room as fast as possible. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

-

Mai splashed her face with the cold water from the hospital's bathroom sink. "Get a hold off yourself, Mai," she continued to tell herself, "They'll worry if you take too long."

'_Naru is fine,' _she thought, ecstatic.

She couldn't be happier, but the sudden thought of her recklessness harming him dimmed the light cast on the entire situation. She wanted to protect him–No…everyone in SPR, even the sullen Lin.

She left the bathroom and passed through several hallways, glancing out of the huge glass windows as she did so. It had gotten dark a lot earlier tonight, she thought. The skies were clear and the moon shone brighter than she had ever imagined.

"Naru," she whispered.

-

Naru directed his attention towards the room's door when Mai came in, her head turned away.

Ayako frowned and clamped her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough! What gives? You were away for quite a while," she huffed.

"Ah," Mai realized she had made them wait for a bit, "I was distracted…"

The miko looked at her skeptically, contemplating whether she should yell or laugh. Sure it was a hospital, but when it comes to Mai…anywhere is dangerous.

Not to mention, hospitals to contain many sharp objects...

Naru looked away with disinterest. "Lin, I wa–"

_Bzz…_

Mai looked over at the nightstand next to Naru's bed. No one seemed to be inclined to answer it, so Mai reached over and looked at the caller ID. She giggled as she read the name 'Bou-chan'. Never once had she ever heard Naru use the suffix 'chan'. She never new he was so _fond_ of the monk.

She flipped the cell phone open, casually glancing at Naru who had his full attention on her. "What's up, Bou-chan?"

Takigawa laughed on the other side of the line. "M–Mai! I never knew you were like that," he laughed playfully. "You saw Naru's caller ID, huh?"

"Ha-ha. I suppose _you_ came up with it?"

"Who else would? Iwas just playing with his phone one day. Anyway, we informed both Umiko and Seiji _and_ Takuro-san about Naru's condition. We're all wondering about him. How is he? When will you guys be back?" he inquired. "Hey–No! Umiko, don't touch that!"

Mai blanched, trying to force the mental images out of her head. What was she thinking?! Takigawa and Umiko?

Nah…

"Uh, Bou-san? I don't what _you're_ doing, but Naru's here with us and he's fine. We'll be out in maybe a few hours. Do you want to speak with him?" she patiently waited for the monk's response.

Naru glared at her.

Bou-san laughed. "Mai, Mai, you have such an immature mind. I'm just trying to get Umiko to stop touching the equipmen–Umiko! Ha-ha, sorry, Mai. I don't necessarily want to talk to anyone, but tell 'em I say hi. Oh, and…tell Ayako she might want to uh, buy a new red dress shirt…you know…like the one she wears a lot? We kind of...set hers on fire."

"Uh," Mai frowned, giving Ayako an unsecure glance, "I'll be sure to deliver your message…"

The room's attention was focused on Mai. She nodded a few times before laughing at something the monk said and hung up.

"Everything's going fine over there and they say hi. And Naru? You might want to change Bou-san's name on your caller ID…" she smiled, tossing Naru his phone. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me, Ayako. Bou-san says you might want to buy a new red dress shirt. He said something about setting yours on fire…"

"Damnit!"

-

Mai cautiously put a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "There, there, Ayako," she comforted, "We'll go shopping as soon as we get home from this case, okay?"

"Takigawa," she shook as the car hit a bump, threateningly whispering his name to no one, "just you wait. When I get there, you'll be dead meat!"

"They seemed to be having a lot of fun when I called. Takigawa and Umiko, I mean…I wonder if John's going mental trying to keep everything in order," Mai commented.

Ayako glared at her little sister figure. "Why would I care if they're having fun? What does it matter? That damn monk will be dead when I'm done with him anyway."

"Well," Mai looked over towards the angry miko skeptically, "I just thought you might want to know. You know, what you're 'missing out on'."

"What I'm missing out on? Puh-leaz, anything involving that sleaze bag equals stupid." Ayako huffed looking out at the scenery.

Mai smiled, climbing into the very back of the van where Ayako couldn't reach. "You know you want to! You know you want to!"

"Get back here, you monkey!"

"Ha-ha, loser! You can't catch me!"

Naru turned in his car seat, pushing his safety belt out of the way so he could see the both of the girls clearly. He gave the two a glare. "Will you to try and be quiet for once? Matsuzaki-san, you may kill Bou-san when we get back to the house, but please, try to keep everyone alive during the ride. And Mai, sit in your original seat and stay there. Understand?"

Lin sat at the wheel silently.

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously. Mai climbed back over the seat and buckled up, glaring at the back of her boss's head.

"You're no fun, Naru," she pouted, crossing her arms like a child.

"'It's better safe than sorry,' they say, Mai. What if we were to get in a crash and you had been climbing on the seats? You would have died," he sounded like a strict father.

It wasn't her fault if she was so reckless (okay, so it _is _her fault). On the other hand, Mai thought, Naru was right. She really would have died if Lin had gotten in a crash right then.

Mai frowned and stuck out her tongue at the back of Naru's head. She hated being proved wrong by him, like always.

Unconsciously looking through the review mirror to see Mai, Lin smiled. He loved watching the two argue and see their reactions. Mostly Mai's, though. You wouldn't believe some of the hilarious faces she's made in the past.

With that, the rest of the car ride was silent.

No more orders from Naru.

No more laughing from Mai.

And no more death threats from Ayako.

-

"Takigawa, where the hell are you and what have you done with my shirt?!" Ayako screamed, slamming the front door to the manor open and leaving it ajar for Mai, Naru, and Lin.

Boy, was she pissed. After holding in her anger for the rest of the long car ride home, the miko was about ready to overflow.

Takigawa popped out and ran down the stairway, nervously holding up Ayako's red dress shirt in front of her surprised face. "Ha-ha, April fools day!" he laughed and laughed until the red-head finally smacked him upside the head.

"You retard! It's _not_ April 1st! I don't even think we celebrate April fools day…Geez, did you have to go and scare me like that? I thought you might have actually burnt it," she snatched the item of clothing away from him and held it to her chest, like a baby.

"Haha," Takigawa laughed nervously, "About that…"

-

Haha, thanks **canadianviolet**. I hate when people portray Naru as some unfeeling bastard because they _obviously _haven't read the manga. I think the way he acts when he's mad is hilarious. I'm currently on the Urado case.

So…! I decided to post this chapter early because of all of the awesome reviews you guys put in. Fourteen within three days? Amazing~! But you'll have to wait next time. I'm running out of chapters (not really)!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 8**_

-

December 12  
Day 3 (Morning)

Brushing away his dark hair, Naru looked down at his file and then back up at the monitor screen.

"So, Naru-chan…what's your opinion on this one?" Takigawa said, resting an arm on the back of said narcissus's chair.

He leaned back and tapped the cold metal of his pen against his warm cheek. "If anything, it's most likely a vengeful poltergeist. Unfortunately, we don't have enough proof to back up that claim so we'll just have to keep a watch out for know. Mai, tea."

Setting down her science book once again to get her boss tea, Mai stood and squinted at the clock above the doorway. 7:56 a.m.

Five cups of tea in the time span of one hour? He woke her up at 6:40 a.m. so she could go get him some tea.

And he complains that she's unhealthy?

Was there ever a time when Naru sat back and relaxed? He was exhausted and yet he refused to take a break. His face said it all: the dark lines under his blue eyes complete with an unsatisfied frown.

He was _not_ a happy ghost hunter…

"Ok," she replied slowly. He needed that tea right away before he fell asleep with his eyes open.

"Ah," Takigawa smiled following Mai downstairs and into the kitchen. "So I see you've hugged and made up with Naru-chan, huh? Maybe it was the traumatic experience of having to watch him suffer that made you realize–"

Mai coughed. "Unless you want my fist imprint embedded in your face, I suggest you shut up," she huffed, busying herself with filling the kettle with more water since her boss had emptied it the last trip. "FYI, we haven't made up yet."

"Key word," he said, "_yet._"

"Which doesn't mean anytime soon." She spoke with and air of finality and gave the monk a hard glare.

Bou-san laughed. "Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?"

"Actually," Mai started, "It's kind of hot in here. You take care of the tea; I'm going to adjust the thermostat, okay?"

"But–But I…" The monk reached out to grab her sleeve before she could leave, but he was too late; she had already left.

"Kids these days," he murmured to himself.

How did Naru like his tea, anyway? _'Maybe I should put in some extra sugar for the kid. It looks like he's gonna need it to stay awake for the rest of the day,'_ he thought, a smile reaching his lips. _'The poor guy's killing himself with all of this work. Good thing he has Mai.' _

Mai shuffled into the room again, a content look plastered onto her face as the sound of the AC coming on sounded throughout the house. "Is the tea done?" she questioned.

"Not yet," he said.

"Hey, Mai…?"

"Yeah?"

Takigawa ran his fingers along the edge of the counter nervously. "Are you okay? I mean, yesterday was a little bumpy, good thing Naru was released before visiting hours were over, but are you sure _you've_ recovered? I know I made fun of you, and I'm sorry, but…it must have been really hard for you…"

"I'm fine," Mai said quietly.

"I was really scared, though. I just wished that Naru would hold me and tell me that everything was all right, but I can't really ask for that. He's fine now, and I guess that's all that matters, right?" she laughed and fingered the ends of her brown hair.

Having been able to tell she was in pain, Takigawa opened his arms as a sign for her to hug him. "You don't always have to act tough, Mai. Everyone cries sometimes."

"Even Naru…?"

"Even Naru…"

Falling into the monk, she held him as tight as possible, but didn't shed a tear. She didn't want Naru to give her a weird look once they got back with his tea if her face was all red and swollen.

"Thanks for everything, Bou-san," she sniffed and nuzzled into his warm chest.

"Thank you."

-

John and Masako sat with Mai to keep her company as she completed the torturous task of doing her homework. Occasionally, the blonde could be of some help and assist her, but the medium across the couch from her just watched, and absorbed all of the information like a sponge, sipping her jasmine tea.

It seemed like forever until Ayako, Takigawa, and Lin finally came back from interviewing Umiko and Seiji later that day. Lin transferred all of the information from the interrogation over to the PC that Naru was on and went back to work in his usual spot next to said boy.

"So, how'd it go? What did you ask them? What did they say?" Mai bounced excitedly on the leather couch.

"Um…We asked a lot of things…and they said a lot of things back," Takigawa said slowly, trying to calm the hyper girl next to him.

"Naru, have you been giving her chocolate?" Ayako questioned. John raised his hands in defense of the dark-haired man.

"Shibuya-san wouldn't do that," he laughed nervously.

"If I had, in fact, fed Mai chocolate, she would have crashed already. Now I'm beginning to wish I had," Naru commented coarsely and turned around in his chair to glare at his assistant as soon as she began spouting Christmas carols.

As if she were offended, Mai glared back. "What? My voice not good enough for you?"

Naru rolled his eyes at her.

"Idiot."

-

December 12  
Day 3

Mai tugged relentlessly on Takigawa's sleeve. "Bou-san, I'm so bored!"

Distracted from his conversation with Naru, Takigawa turned around to look at Mai apologetically. "I'm busy right now, Mai. Aren't you supposed to be eating lunch or something? Go bother John."

"But I'm finished eating and John is busy cleaning up."

Naru looked up from the file he was showing the monk expectantly. He shot her a quick glare.

"Then go bother Ayako. Mai," Bou-san said seriously. "I'm busy."

When she finally nodded he looked back at what Naru was showing him. She quietly left the room looking back once or twice to see if he might reconsider playing with her, but his eyes were glued to the file.

"Fine," she said to herself. "It's time for a little exploration of this place."

Her heart pounded as she passed the stair case into unknown territory. She knew very well that Naru would be upset. After all, she was currently lacking a "chaperone" since everyone was either too busy for her or…too busy for her–including Seiji and Umiko.

'_Speaking of which,'_ Mai thought, _'I haven't seen them in a while. What if I run into one of them? I have no idea if they're still downstairs or not…Will they tell Naru?'_

The tapping of Mai's shoes against the hard wooden floors echoed throughout the long hallway, soothing her rapid heartbeat.

It wasn't like Naru wouldn't figure out anyway. He knew _everything_.

There! There was a camera angled right in front of her face! It was on a small table decorated with flowers outside of one of the rooms.

Mai yelped and stood still, and although she could have won the stillest person award, she was currently losing the staring contest. Naru might even be watching her right now.

Unconsciously, Mai shivered at the thought of his eyes on her. She looked around for any other cameras to wave at, but there were none that she could spot. She looked back at the situation at hand and smiled nervously into the cam, walking away slowly as if it were a violent animal. "See ya later!"

Once at the end of the winding hallway, Mai opened the first door she saw. "A library?" she said to no one as she inspected the dust-coated room.

It was a library alright. There were at least half a million books! Too much to count, if you asked Mai's opinion. Books sorted all the way from a-z with different genres each: horror, romance, mystery, supernatural, fantasy…

As she passed the continuous shelves of books, Mai ran her fingers along their spines, attempting to read their title's as fast as possible. When she finally found herself at the very back of the library, she found an old desk with papers and books scattered over it. She looked for the only source of light in the room.

A window.

Mai smiled at her reflection until a tiny flake fell upon its pane. She looked down in curiosity. It didn't usually snow in this part of Japan unless it was really cold. Was it sleet?

It melted against the wood before she could inspect further.

"Aw," she said upset. But another pellet fell, and another, and another.

Mai pressed her nose up against the window for a moment, her warm breath fogging up the glass until she inhaled once more.

"Snow," she said in a whisper. "Snow…"

Mai looked around the library temporarily only to turn around and gaze at the light snow longingly. Should she go out?

Definitely.

Mai ran as fast as she could down the rows of books and up the hallway until she reached the base, throwing the door open without care. Lin looked up slowly, wondering what could have possibly made her so hyper all of the sudden. First, non-existent chocolate–now what?

"Snow!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down giddily. Naru turned around in his chair and stared at her for a few seconds before standing to look outside.

Bou-san's eyes widened and he looked up from something he was reading. "What?"

"It's snowing! Look, it's really snow!" she shouted out of breath, about to run downstairs.

The monk stood up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around in such a way that Naru and Lin were surprised she didn't get whiplash. "Are you serious?! Are you–?"

Naru moved away from the window so Bou-san could see. "It's really snow."

"Oh my god! Come on, Mai! Let's go play!" he said, grabbing his coat off the rack before he left. Mai squealed, following behind him. You could even hear their screams towards Ayako, John, and Masako as they ran down the steps with excitement.

But if Mai _had _been downstairs bothering Ayako like she was supposed to be, then why would she have to yell it to the world that it was snowing? Wouldn't they already know?

Naru shook his head hoping the headache would go away.

'Speaking of which, Mai had left to go play in the snow without even getting a jacket,' Naru thought.

As if reading his mind, Lin looked at his boss skeptically. "Shouldn't you bring her something to wear? It'll be bad if your assistant catches a cold," he commented nonchalantly.

Naru almost glared at him, but retained himself and hastily threw on a coat, grabbing Mai's as well. "I'll be back in a while. Don't wait up."

The Chinese onmyoji smiled and nodded, returning to his computer.

"God," Naru whispered, his voice filled with irritation. It's not like he was Mai's babysitter. He didn't see the point in having to always pretend so.

But what if he didn't give Mai her jacket and she did get sick?

Technically, it would be his problem.

She wouldn't be able to make him tea (depending on how sick she was in the first place, but then again, no one wants a sick person fixing them tea). She wouldn't even be able to investigate. In other words: a useless assistant.

A breeze of freezing air hit him hard as he shuffled through the snow outside to stop Mai from running around like a mad woman and deliver the jacket to her.

John, Ayako, and Seiji were building snowmen while Takigawa laughed at Umiko's poorly made snow-angel.

"Here," he said, offering the item of clothing as she bumped into his warm chest as a result of not watching where she was going.

"Oh, Naru! Thanks, it's really cold out here!" she said. The narcissus couldn't look at her face; his eyes were too transfixed on his assistant's hands as she took the jacket.

They were practically purple.

He looked back up at her toothy smile noting that her cheeks were as red as Ayako's hair. Glaring in anger, he shrugged his own coat off and placed it over the one he had just given to her.

"That's better."

Mai's face flushed an even deeper red. "What?" she questioned, confusion lacing her soft voice.

"It's your own fault for not taking care of your health properly. Your jacket is thin. I don't want you to get sick, Mai," he said, his tone softer.

Bou-san laughed and threw his snow-covered arm around Naru's neck. "Naru and Ma-ai, sittin' in a tree! K–I–S–S–"

Naru glared at him and stepped on his foot attempting to make him let go. "Unless you would like me to sick Matsuzaki-san on you, I suggest you let go," he whispered harshly so that only the monk could hear.

Sighing in disappointment, he let go, a knowing smile on his face. "Fine, fine. Just make sure you take care of her."

Naru rolled his eyes. See?! He was _totally_ her babysitter to them.

"And," Bou-san whispered in the man's ear, "Always use protection."

He glared at Bou-san with the hardest he could manage and finally looked down at Mai once he had left. She was completely red.

"Uh...! You're getting wet, Naru. Maybe I should give your coat back? Aren't you cold?" she asked about ready to give it back.

"I'm fine," he replied, his breath coming out in puffs of air. He clasped the first button to make sure she wouldn't take it off.

"But you're soaked!" she objected defiantly. "You tell me that I should take care of myself, but you're hardly one to talk."

Naru knew she was right. His hair was drenched and his shirt was wet and stuck to his chest.

"I told you don't worry about me. I won't get sick as easily you would."

"Naru, anyone who walks outside with wet hair is going to get sick," she said as a matter-of-factly. "I'll get you a towel so you ca–"

Mai was reeled back into the snow-covered yard by Naru, his grip on her arm as light as the snow falling around them. "Play," he commanded. "I'll be fine."

(I thought I'd never see the day…)

With her boss standing over her, Mai was too scared to move. Luckily Naru released her before she went into hot-boss overload.

"Okay," she said, almost as if she regretted letting him go. "You should really go take a warm bath and drink some hot chocolate. Tell Lin I say hi, okay?"

Naru didn't reply, but opened the door instead. "Have fun," he said, turning around and flashing a quick smile.

"Make sure you dry off well!" she yelled, not caring as if his smile was normal.

Just after Naru retreated into the house, Mai fell onto the ground due to a cold force coming in contact with the back of her head. She sat up and turned around while brushing the snow out of her hair. "Who–?"

John nervously twiddled his scarf around his fingers. Ayako stood next to him with a ball of snow in her hand. Umiko was also on his other side ready to wage war.

"Okay, this is so not fair!"

Takigawa came up from behind her and ruffled her hair lovingly. "Don't worry, Mai. I'll fight on your side! So will Seiji-kun. Then it'll be even."

Mai nodded and bent down cautiously to make sure they wouldn't attack her when her guard was down and rolled a large ball of ice into her cold hands.

"You're on."

-

Naru gazed out of window to watch everyone play in the snow. They bent down and balled up snow in their hands as fast as they could and threw wildly, hoping to actually hit someone.

Mai's team was winning by wide majority, and eventually, everyone had their own target. Takigawa had his sights set on getting Umiko, and Seiji was, without a doubt, kicking Ayako's butt. The other two had been a little more civil about the whole thing, but Mai had the priest in between a rock and a hard place.

"Achoo!" he covered his mouth with his wet hand quickly. "Ugh…"

He couldn't feel any worse at the moment. Even just watching them outside made him cold.

Lin glared at him in the corner of his eye while typing. "This is what you get for going outside, Naru."

His boss sighed, blowing his nose with a tissue. "You were the one who even suggested I go and give her a freaking jacket."

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to give her _yours_, now did I? Now go put some dry clothes on before you catch pneumonia."

"Yes, _mommy dear_."

-

Wow. Do you know how many countries are reading this story? FORTY-TWO! You guys are **_freaking_** awesome. By the way, I would hope for you guys to support the Mangaka by buying the manga, but if you want to know where I read it, try www . manga fox . com!

P.S.: How would you guys feel about me writing another Ghost Hunt fanfiction? I've already started on it. I like the title _Hanging Haunted_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 9**_

-

December 12  
Day 3 (Night)

Mai blushed in embarrassment.

She was such a little kid, acting like that in front of Naru. It wasn't like she was his mom, after all. But she cared for him, and if he ended up with a cold, she'd blame herself. He had even given her his coat, which she had soaked with snow.

Sniffing, she rubbed harder at her hair with the towel that Umiko had given her.

Again, her mind traveled back to Naru's pale face as it blended into the white sterile sheets of the hospital bed. That incident had been all her fault, too.

What she didn't understand was that if he did know the ice cream was poisonous, why didn't he just tell her? Why did he eat it?

Speaking of which, she had forgotten to go investigate over in the library. What kind of 16 year-old gets _that _exited over snow?

Only Mai…

And she had passed up her opportunity…What if when she tries to go next time, Naru isn't as busy as he was and sends someone to go with her where ever it was she was going?

But once again, Ayako, Masako, and John were downstairs and she, Bou-san, Lin, and Naru were stuck in the base…_together_.

"This is so boring." She sighed and checked the clock for the sixtieth time that hour. "What are we doing just sitting on our butts an–"

Naru placed his hand hard on the desk and turned so that he was facing her. "Mai, the only one sitting on her butt doing nothing is you," he said irritably.

Bou-san laughed in amusement, sipping his lukewarm tea. "Ooh, you just got told, Mai."

"Well," Mai countered, blushing, "I wouldn't be in here if one of you would kindly escort me downstairs. Unless you're still too busy gluing your eyes to paper instead of performing exorcisms."

"Hey," the monk shouted in defense. "It's not my fault you're so reckless that Naru has to keep watch on you all the time."

"God, all I have to do is walk down the hall until I get to the stairs, then I have to go _down_ the stairs and into the kitchen. Is that so hard? It's not like I'm going to be attacked within five steps away from this door."

Mai threw her wet towel at the monk, but he caught it with ease and rolled his eyes.

"It's happened before, Mai," her boss commented.

Lin glanced over towards Mai sympathetically. She and Naru were neck and neck with each other in this debate.

"John called a few minutes ago and said he would be over shortly," he interrupted slowly, making sure he didn't sound too eager to break up their fight.

Mai sighed in relief. She bet if anyone, John knew her pain and suffering. "So can I leave, then?"

"Not until John comes," Naru said tersely, his voice clearly stating that he was annoyed. His blue eyes wondered over to Mai's slumped form.

Her head was rested on the arm of the couch with her petite frame stretched until her legs hung lazily over the other end. Her head was lulled back into an uncomfortable position and she glared upside down at the monk seated at the wall behind her.

He knew he was driving her into a wall and there wasn't much longer until she'd snap (as if she hadn't already). "Just be patient," he said in a quiet tone.

She just glared at the air and made a face that mocked him, mouthing his words to no one.

Naru rolled his eyes.

No one could ever get through to that girl.

-

It seemed like forever when John finally got downstairs with Mai in hand. She seemed fairly upset, Masako reasoned with herself. Naru must have given her a hard time.

Ayako also seemed to notice the girl's foul mood when they had made their entrance because she had offered to make Mai some food (if Seiji would let her).

But she refused to eat.

She refused to talk.

She just wanted to sit and stare and think all day. She wanted to think about a lot of things. She wanted to think about Naru.

Mai sat tiredly at the dinning table, her elbow propped up with her chin rested on her palm. She just wanted this day to be over. Then hopefully she'd be able to get into the library without any distractions tomorrow.

Ayako and Masako agreed to watch over her in the living room while John went to talk with Naru.

Seconds and minutes and an hour went by which definitely did not go unnoticed by the room's occupants. No one had talked since they had gotten in there, but occasionally Mai would sniff a little. Every time she did so Ayako and Masako couldn't help but to look over cautiously, hoping she wasn't crying.

It had seemed like an eternity to them.

"Mai, you should get some rest. It's been a long day for you," Masako began with discomfort. The silence had been unbearable. She couldn't help but think she and Mai had switched places.

"But she hasn't eaten anything since lunch and…it's only 8:15," the miko interjected after glancing at the clock.

"I think it would be best if she goes to sleep without eating," the medium replied.

"No," Mai said, talking for the first time in forever, "I want to take a bath."

Ayako nodded and stood up from her position on the couch. "You need one after playing all day in the snow. I was planning on leaving you with Masako so I could talk to Naru about something, anyway."

The two followed after the miko up the stairs and separated into groups. Mai and Masako went into the first room down the hallway (Mai and Takigawa's room) and Ayako kept walking until she reached the base.

"Naru," she started. Everyone, including Lin, looked up to see the angry miko at the door, her hands rested firmly on her hips. "We need to talk."

-

"Mai, what's wrong?" Masako inquired, now that they were away from Ayako.

"I'm just thinking," she replied, bending down to pick up some clothes lying around on the floor.

"About what?" Masako asked. She was not one to give in so easily. After all, she had heard from John who had heard from Lin that Mai had been totally out of it like this for an hour. But then you also have to add the next hour they had spent silent in the living room.

Time ticked away, but Mai remained silent and distant.

Masako felt as if she were ready to bash Mai's head into the wall. She hated having her this way.

Mai threw the pile of clothes in her arms over towards her duffle bag (or what used to be, but was now a mass of dirty shirts, pants, etc.) "Stuff," she said slowly.

Deciding she was getting no where, Masako sighed. "Weren't you going to take a bath?"

"Well," Mai started impatiently, "I could have been…_five minutes ago_."

The china-doll covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono as she watched Mai retreat into the bathroom that had connected their rooms together. "Ungrateful," she said quietly, standing up to leave the room.

-

Naru proceeded note something in his usual messy hand-witting attempting to ignore the angry miko who was currently yelling profanities his way.

"Naru, go apologize to that poor girl right now!" she continued on.

The only thing Naru could manage was a small glare. He hadn't done anything; at least nothing that he could recall. It always seemed to be his fault whenever Mai felt down.

"Look, I don't know why Mai is so upset. Why don't you try asking her?"

Ayako frowned and looked away.

Masako knocked politely on the door to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything. She made her way in between the coffee table and a few legs before sitting down next to John, the only other sane one in the room.

"Where's Mai," Naru said angrily, frowning at her.

"Mai is taking a shower. I've made sure she is safe. The spirit of this house is not around currently," Masako said confidently, looking around the room as if to prove her point.

The miko turned expectantly towards her as if she needed an explanation. "So what's the down-low?"

Masako hesitated, probably feeling that it would be like giving away top-secret information if she told. "She says that it's not that she'd upset…it's just that she's thinking about something. About what has yet to be established, but she's definitely thinking. Long and hard…I suppose we give her a while.

Almost childishly, Naru scoffed in Ayako's direction as if saying smugly that Mai wasn't mad because of him.

_Twitch…_

"Hey, kid! Don't pick a fight with me!"

Naru picked up a cup of lukewarm tea and sipped away until there was nothing left. "No one's picking a fight, Matsuzaki-san. There's no need to yell."

A few snickers were herd from the members of SPR before someone actually had to restrain the red head.

Lin sighed and turned back towards his computer as the meeting was adjourned.

'_Kids these days…'_

-

Mai sighed tiredly. She knew they were worried about her, but there was nothing to be worried about. She was just a little worn out from the day's…uh…activities.

After sliding on a under shirt and jeans she glanced at her marred skin. Surely they wouldn't mind if they already knew, right?

She felt sort of nervous, somehow. What would Naru say?

"Ah…" Mai buried her face in the palm of her hand and hid her blush, not that anyone could see anyway. Finally, she slipped on a short-sleeved blue shirt in hopes that they already knew.

Umiko peeked inside the room cautiously, afraid that she had made a mistake by not knocking. "Mai-chan? Do you mind if I can come in?"

Mai swirled around shocked. "Umiko-chan?"

Umiko rushed in at the sight of Mai's arms. "Mai-chan! What happened?! Oh my god, do you…have a problem **(1)**?"

The brown-haired girl waved her hands dismissively. Nonetheless, Umiko latched upon her arm with tears in her eyes. "Umiko, it's nothing like that! I had an incident the other night in the kitchen and–"

"Oh, no…In our kitchen? It's all because of that stupid ghost, huh? Oh, Mai, I'm so sorry for even calling you here! You can leave, I won't mind–"

Mai laughed nervously. "No, that's not it. It's not like Naru would let me leave anyway. Who would make him his precious tea? I don't think Lin would…"

Silence erupted between the two and they stared at each other for quite a while.

Umiko pouted. She looked down with sadness in her eyes, but couldn't cry in front of Mai.

"Come on. Should we go see the others?" Mai inquired, pulling her friend along out the door with her.

Umiko pulled back with all her strength. "But, _Mai_," she shouted. "What about your injuries? What if you re-open them?"

"I think they're past the point of reopening," Mai commented nonchalantly.

But Umiko begged to differ.

"Oh, yeah? When did you get them? You've only been here for about three days so they're not that old. Seeing as how your injuries are so deep, I'll bet they'll open up to a light hit," she said as a matter-of-factly. "I know this because I'm going to be a nurse when I grow up!"

Mai blinked, astonished. "That's amazing, Umiko-chan. You should spend some time with Ayako-san. She's a doctor of sorts."

"You mean the one that's always in an argument with Takigawa-chan?"

Mai laughed, her injuries now forgotten. "That's the one," she replied.

"Hm, really?" Umiko pondered, barely noticing she was being pulled down the hallway by Mai.

Mai could care less about her injuries. It's not as if someone was going to purposely start punching her so that they would open back up again. Definitely not anyone _she_ knew.

Mai forced her friend into the base and pulled her onto the couch slumping comfortably into its soft fabric next to John. "What's up, guys?"

Everyone's attention landed on the two, especially Mai. Takigawa stood up slowly and stepped cautiously across the room over towards Mai with shock evident on his face. John looked at Mai with fear in his eyes and even Ayako leaned in interested.

"Mai…?" the priest said as he was about to reach out to her, but she was soon pulled off of the couch by her older brother figure, Takigawa.

"Mai…your arms and legs…they're?" the monk started silently. He fingered the small, but deep cuts along her forearm.

"I thought you knew, Takigawa?"

"If I had known, do you think I would have sat by and watched you suffer and not offer any help? Why would you think that, Mai?" he held her close by the shoulders and shook her a little.

Mai looked around to see all eyes on her. Even Lin and Naru were turned around worriedly. Well, at least _Lin_ looked worried, anyway.

Takigawa glanced the narcissus's way. "Naru," he started angrily, "You knew about this, didn't you? You knew she was injured and you didn't tell us."

Mai waved her hands frantically. "Naru, I didn't mean to…I thought they knew."

He raised his hand to interrupt her and stood up from his chair.

"Mai, its fine," he started, glaring nonetheless.

"No, I–I told Naru not to tell anyone. That's why."

"Naru," Ayako stood up as well, grabbing onto her 'boss's' shirt. "How could you keep his from us?"

Mai frowned and slapped Takigawa's hands away. "Stop ignoring me," she yelled at Ayako, who looked back, shocked.

She stood in front of Naru as if she was trying to protect him from something dangerous. The self-proclaimed miko took a step back in surprise. "But, Mai!"

"I told him not to for me. He was doing me a favor! Why can't you understand? I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd over-react, just like you are right now," she said dramatically.

"But then," John started, confused, "Why are you wearing a tang-top and skirt like you don't really care." He stared at her, his blue eyes shining up at her making her weak.

That was a good point, Mai concluded, but she had a good reason for it. "Well, I thought maybe Naru or Masako had told or something, so that it didn't really matter."

"Even Masako knew?" Takigawa said, shocked. He turned to glare again, but this time at the medium.

Masako looked almost sick, she was so pale. She quickly covered her mouth with her sleeve and was about to stand up to leave the room, but Mai grabbed onto her arm.

"I told Masako to be quiet about this also. She was actually the one that helped out the most. She bandaged my injuries and stuff–"

Vivid memories flooded into Mai's mind at the thought of bandages. Memories from the night when Naru had propped her leg onto his lap and had helped re-bandage her.

Her face flushed a bright red color.

Naru also seemed to remember at the thought of bandages what had happened that night, but he couldn't say he was quite that happy about it. He had also called her a child and gotten into a fight with her.

He frowned.

The members of SPR all looked back and forth in awkward confusion as a strange silence passed over the room. Even Umiko sat still in her seat on the couch. She was afraid that if she happened to move something might just spontaneously combust.

Such as Mai, for example.

Said girl's head was downward, and Umiko figured she was taking the silence the hardest.

"Um," she started meekly, regretting her decision to talk when all eyes turned to her. "Can I…set up Christmas decorations?"

"What?" Ayako questioned as she looked at the blonde with thankful look.

"Well, Christmas is a few days away and I wanted to know if setting up decorations would get in the way of your investigation. Would you mind?"

Naru decided to take over. Finally moving, he walked away from Mai and sat back into his chair. "As long you're not setting them up inside, it will be fine," he said, beginning to get back to work again.

"Well, the only thing we need to set up inside is a tree. Is that okay?"

He swirled around in his chair, his hand supporting his chin in a thinking position. "Depends. Where?" he asked quickly as if he were in a contest of who could say what fastest, which Umiko would soon partake in.

"Um…dinning hall, right corner next to the bay window," she replied equally.

"I'm sure that would be fine, Takuro-san," Naru said a bit calmer.

"Okay, I'll get started." Umiko said, and with that, she was out the door and into the hallway.

"In the middle of the night?!" Mai yelled after her friend.

"Haha," Umiko laughed tauntingly, "Catch me if you can!"

-

**(1)** As in, does she have a 'cutting problem.'

Sorry about the mentions towards Christmas. It was around that time in which I had started writing this story.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 10**_

-

Later in Mai and Takigawa's room:

"Mai!" Bou-san couldn't stand it anymore. The thought of Mai lying to him the whole time about her injuries just got to him. "If Naru knew, why didn't I? Masako even!"

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto his bed in a sitting position, took a chair from the far right corner of the room, and sat in front of her, waiting for a response. Unfortunately, while Mai could wait silently all day, Takigawa was as impatient as Naru when it came to stuff like this.

Assuming her silence was a form of rebellion, Takigawa shot up in his chair. "Why wont you tell me Mai?!"

"Don't cry now," she said sarcastically.

"Look, Mai. We're all just very worried about you. Whenever you get hurt just tell one of us, okay?" Takigawa took her hand and held it tightly.

The clock ticked by but Mai had yet to say a word. Finally, she sighed. "Fine, but can I go talk to Naru now?"

"Sure," he smiled wearily and his friend's glare.

Mai stood up quickly, glad to finally leave. She wondered down the hallway swiftly, knowing her time was short. She remembered that there was a camera angled directly towards the direction in which she was going since her little exploration last time.

She'd have to hurry fast.

Missing a stop at the stairwell, Mai ran as fast as she could pass Umiko and Seiji's rooms and into another corridor. She stared at the tiny camera as she jogged away, smirking in its direction. "Too bad, Naru," she grinned.

Once she finally reached the library she panted, wondering what time it was. She looked for a clock desperately because sooner or later Takigawa would come looking for her telling her it was time for bed.

She'd have to move fast.

She stumbled even farther into the depths of the dark room. "There's something in here that's calling to me, I know it. I can feel it," she whispered, blowing away the coat of dust that lay on books due to years left unkempt.

She made her way over to a deserted desk in the back and sat down in the creaky old chair that lay behind it.

"For an old desk, it looks pretty modern," Mai commented, leaning back slightly.

She picked up an old dusty book that lay abandoned and flipped it open. "A diary?" she questioned, carefully fingering its soft leather covers as she read the first entry.

_5/12/2008  
Dear Diary,  
Wow! This is my first time over at Seiji-kun's house and he gave me this cute diary as a gift for my birthday. His sister sure is nice, too. But I've yet to see his father. You know, I'm actually thinking of leaving this diary in here so that every time I come over I'll right an entry. Seiji says that I'm 'drawn' to this room so he's dubbed it mine from now on. How sweet! I guess I'll keep it here. Anyway, Seiji just called me down for dinner, so I'd better go, huh? Bye!  
Reika~_

"Looks like I'll be keeping this as a little souvenir," Mai said slyly, placing black book in her lap so she wouldn't forget it. Carefully, she opened a heavier-than-expected drawer to her right and looked to see what was inside–

–Only to find…

A tape recorder?

-

(After everyone was sent of to their respective rooms, our favorite narcissist was kept busy…)

Naru, who was currently reviewing the tapes from earlier that day, didn't exactly know what face to make. On the screen which was from the camera in the east wing (which Mai wasn't allowed to go without someone at her side), his assistant had appeared.

And he had told her not to go anywhere alone.

Naru? He was _pissed_.

And to think, he had seen her only five minutes ago and she hadn't even looked guilty for what she had done even thought they were staring each other right in the face. Or did she?

He couldn't care less, though.

_Sure._

"Damnit!" Naru cursed, standing up and stretching.

Lin looked over expectantly. "Has Mai done something reckless again?"

"I think I'll have a talk with her. She better be with Takigawa right now," he replied, his tone frustrated as he left the room in a fit of anger.

Having the urge to ram his head into something, Lin dug in his bag for some Tylenol.

Mai was at it again.

-

"Takigawa?" Naru asked as he continuously knocked on the door.

At the fourth bang, the monk finally came to the door. "Geez, what do you want, Naru?" He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, leaning up against the door frame for support.

"Where's Mai?" Naru wasted no time.

Bou-san stood, clueless. "I…I thought," he began slowly, "I thought she was with you, Naru?"

Suddenly, the truth hit them both. "That little–" the monk started only to be interrupted by Naru.

"Let me guess," he said, a little disappointed in his friend, "she told you she was going to see me?"

Takigawa covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Uh…yeah. That's about how it went." He scratched his head. "But where will we find her?"

Naru laughed dangerously, a dark aura surrounding him. Takigawa blanched as his 'boss' turned to face him. "I think I know where she might be," he said creepily.

"Uh," the monk laughed nervously.

"But first," Naru started, returning to a serious state, "I want you to go review the DVR from the camera in the east wing from a few minutes ago, about the time Mai left to find me, and look for her. Call me on my cell if you see anything, okay. Tell Lin about this for me." He gave Takigawa a questioning look as if he were asking if he got all of that.

"And what about you?"

"I'll be searching for her myself."

Bou-san nodded, sending Naru a bidding salute as he left into the base.

"Yo, Lin," he said, sitting in the seat where Naru had previously been.

Lin nodded in acknowledgement and got up to see what the monk was doing. "Apparently Mai's gone missing. Naru knows where she might be so he's looking for her, but he wanted me to check the DVR to see if he was right…I'm guessing."

Lin stood up strait and sighed.

"No wonder Naru was so upset earlier," he commented to himself.

"Ah, so Naru-bou was upset, ne? They're so cute!" Takigawa laughed. The Chinese man smiled behind his hand. Who was the old man now, Bou-san?

He fast-forwarded until 9:34 p.m., when Mai had left 'in search of their boss.' "There!" he said a few seconds later, pausing the DVR as Mai came running down the east wing.

"_Mai,_" he said tiredly. Reaching for his phone, he dialed Naru's number and waited for him to pick up, which he did so on the third ring.

"Yes?" he said, almost demanding.

"Mai is definitely somewhere in the east wing."

-

"Oh my god!" Mai yelled as she pushed the chair back and stood up, forgetting the time. Mai quickly closed the drawer and picked up the little black book of Reika's past.

How could she possibly be so caught up in that stupid tape recorder that she could forget the time? Naru had probably already figured her out…

The door to the library opened letting light flood into the room.

"Crap," Mai whispered. Panting, she thought fast and hid under the desk, mentally kicking herself for not finding a better hiding place.

The perpetrator's footsteps slowed to a stop in front of the desk.

Mai winced as he/she slammed their hand on the wood above her. She put a hand over her heart, willing it to stop beating so hard. She was afraid they might hear it. What if they could sense fear? Like dogs?

Then, she curled up into a ball to stop the shivering.

"Mai," the stranger said dangerously. "Come out right now."

But this man was no stranger. No…

He was Naru.

"Naru?" Mai whispered, fearing his reply.

Naru traveled around the desk and kneeled down in front of his assistant. "What the hell are you doing here, Mai?" he asked with anger evident in his course voice. And it also sounded like he wanted a real good answer.

He held her by the crook of her arm and pulled her up (making sure she didn't hit her head on the edge of the wood), refusing to let her go no matter how much she said it hurt. "One would think you would have learned your lesson, and yet you always come back for more."

Mai grabbed onto his shirt and handed him the diary forcefully. "Naru, there's something important I need to show yo–" She was about to point to the drawer, but was interrupted by her enraged boss.

"Mai, you're not an onmyoji like Lin. You're not a priestess or a medium, either. You can't protect yourself with only two incantations. You're not strong enough–"

Tears stung Mai's red eyes. "You mean not strong enough for you?!"

"Shut up, Mai!" Naru growled back, his grip on her tightened.

Mai's eyes widened. She had _never_ seen him this mad in her life. He had just raised his voice. He had only done this once before on the case where they had first met Yasuhara. "Naru…"

Naru angrily captured her chin in his hand when she tried to look away from him. She closed her eyes in fear.

Reconsidering his actions, Naru loosened his grasp on her arm a little. "You don't seem to understand the position that you're in, Mai. Stop doing things on your own. You're too weak right now," he began again. "What if that thing that attacked you the other night in the kitchen came back to finish the job tonight and found you alone in this library? What if…what if I weren't here?"

She stared at him and his eyes that had drifted downwards onto the floor in between them.

"You were worried." It was a plain statement rather than a question.

Naru almost frowned, but looked away instead. "So you _are_ stupid. Not that I ever doubted it."

The insulted Mai glared at him and slapped his hand away. "That is not the point!"

"You're right for once. That isn't the point," Naru started, tightening his grip once more, "What are you doing in this place?"

Mai winced and tried pulling back nervously. "Uh, well…I wanted to investigate a little bit. I found Reika-chan's diary," she motioned to the book Naru was currently carrying under his arm (how he managed to do that, Mai was clueless). "And in that drawer there is–"

Naru frowned and rubbed his aching head. "Investigate? You can't just go off by yourself and do these things. There's a reason we haven't exorcised this part of the house yet. It's because the Takuro family has asked us not to. We have to respect the homeowner's privacy."

"Well how was I supposed to know, Naru?"

"You were supposed to ask, which you didn't."

Silence.

"That's still not the point," Mai fussed, throwing her unoccupied hand into the air wildly. "In that drawer, I found a t–"

"Mai!" Takigawa came stumbling into the dark room. Leaning against the desk behind the couple, he waited until he could catch his breath again.

Naru dropped the hand that was holding onto Mai's arm in a painful grip.

…But when Bou-san finally caught his breath:

"You…You idiot! How could you do that to me? I really thought you were going to go talk to Naru. And you know that paranormal activity is at least more dangerous than when it's light out. It's freaking 9:46 p.m.! Are you trying to kill me? I thought–"

And the rant continued on…

"Where's Lin? Is he still at the base?" Naru questioned the monk, ignoring Mai as she pulled on and wrinkled his black shirt.

"Yeah," Bou-san replied.

"Naru!" Mai tugged more.

"I told him that–"

"Naru–"

"Because I'd–"

"_Naru–!_"

"What, Mai?" As Naru finally reached his limit, he asked his assistant almost threateningly.

"There's…" she paused. The tape recorder wasn't _that_ important. And Mai certainly didn't want her boss to think she was stupid. Bringing up the diary was a better plan, anyway, "There's important information in that diary." Mai practically screamed, but then covered her mouth hoping that no one was listening in on them. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

Naru pulled out the diary from under his arm and flipped it open, reading the first entry.

"Y–Yeah…" she quietly assured herself.

"Mai," Takigawa started, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Naru sighed. "We'll investigate this later. We should head back before Lin starts wondering," he said, shooing the two along until they had reached the door.

"But, Naru," Mai insisted, trying to wriggle in Bou-san's fierce grip around her shoulders

"_Mai,_ I have made a decision and I will not change my mind. We'll have to deal with this tomorrow," he said strictly, but then in a quieter tone, he turned to Bou-san. "Take this," and he handed him the diary. Naru took over for Takigawa and held Mai by the shoulders, pushing her down the hallway.

They stopped in front of Mai and Takigawa's room. "Go to sleep, Mai. We'll review this in the morning," he said and waved them off to bed.

All was silent in between the two once they had gotten inside the room. She figured Bou-san was still pretty pissed at her for the whole lying thing.

"You know Mai," he started, his voice quiet, "I thought you'd do the right thing…But I guess I was wrong."

"I thought I _was_–"

"How, Mai?! Huh? You thought you were doing the right thing by lying to me? What if you had to re-live this?" Takigawa grabbed Mai's arm, his grip almost as fixed as Naru's and pointed to her wounded skin. "What if it was worse?"

Mai just stared at her arm and then back at him.

"I was _so _worried. And you should've seen Naru's face when he had realized what happened." He said. He was completely serious, and she could tell.

Mai looked up shyly and twiddled her fingers. "What…what did his face look like?"

"Aha!" Takigawa laughed painfully as he withheld his tongue. "Why are you interested?"

"You know very well why I'm interested, Bou-san," Mai blushed.

"Well, if you really want to know…" he left her hanging.

Mai slapped him arm playfully. "Yes, I really want to know."

The monk leaned over to Mai and even farther back until his mouth rested against her ear, his breath fanning across her red cheek.

"He looked absolutely _frantic_."

-

Thanks for the totally awesome reviews, you guys. Geez, 90 already? Th–That's like 10 reviews for each chapter! It's all so nice and even!

My mommy calls me queer because I time my food in the microwave for 0:30 instead of 0:33. I mean, are you so lazy that you don't feel like moving your finger an extra inch away to press the freaking 0 button? Burn off some calories while you're at it! And the volume on the T.V. has to end with either a 0 or 5. She turned it up to 32 last night and I got so mad at her; I didn't stop talking and interrupting her show until she turned it to 30.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 11**_

_**-**_

December 13  
Day 4

Mai threw the covers over her face and winced as sunlight invaded her vision. Takigawa sat by the window patiently, playing with the curtain's maroon fabric. "Come on, Mai. Get up!"

"No," she let out a tired moan.

The monk sighed. Why did _he _have to share a room with a girl? They were always so hard to wake up. John, Lin, and Naru were so freaking lucky. "If you don't, we'll have a Naru without tea on our hands. Is this how you want my life to end, Mai?" he said seriously.

"I'm up, okay?!" she said hastily, shoving her head back into the feather pillow.

After a while of watching Mai fall back asleep, Bou-san decided to step his torture up a notch.

"Here go the covers," he said, uncovering Mai clad in boy shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt.

"But I'm so…tired." Mai rolled onto her stomach.

"By the way," the monk began, "you should see the Christmas decorations Umiko set up outside! They're really amazing. But I guess you should wait until its dark out so you can actually see them. She even got up early this morning to start putting up the Christmas tree!"

Mai shot out of bed with a purely shocked expression and stood up without warning. "Okay, okay! Get out so I can get ready!" she yelled, embarrassed.

Takigawa raised up his hands in surrender. "I'm going; you don't have to push me, Mai."

After a while of waiting outside the bedroom door, Bou-san was finally allowed back in, not like had much to do in there other than sleep, anyway. He followed Mai into the dining room, where Seiji stood in front of John, Masako, and Lin taking breakfast orders.

He turned to greet the new comers. "Oh, hello, Mai. Takigawa," he said politely, bowing.

"What would you like for breakfast? I'm cooking today."

Mai smiled nervously. After all, it had been a while since they had talked. "Um, anything is fine as long as it's edible."

The humiliated girl shrunk in comparison to Seiji, who now stood in front of her with an offended look on his face. She never meant to be so rude.

Way to make a "second impression," Mai.

Masako's eye twitched as she stifled a cough behind the sleeve of her silk kimono. John reached for Mai's shoulder, but before he could, Seiji bent over in an attempt to conceal his laughter.

"Ha-ha! Of course! You got it." Once the boy finally recovered, he turned to Takigawa. "What would you like?"

And so, to Mai's relief, the day started off pretty normal as Ayako, Naru, and Umiko finally came to the table. Seiji, who had finally received everyone's orders, decided on making some curry to wake everyone up.

-

"John, Masako, and Ayako, while it's still light out I want you to go and perform exorcisms in all of these areas," Naru said, indicating towards the small red 'X's across the blueprint he had in his hand. "It doesn't matter what room each of you does. Decide that by yourselves. If anything at all strange happens, I want you to contact either me or Lin, understand?"

"Understood," they said in unison. And with that, John was handed the blueprints and they were set off to work.

Once the others had left, Bou-san and Mai sat down, waiting for orders.

"Mai, I want you to tell me all about your little detour yesterday," Naru started, sitting down across from the two. Lin's typing was the only thing filled the empty void which was silence.

"I don't see why you made me stay after, Naru. I mean, I don't really know anything about those knives. Only Mai does," the monk started hesitantly.

"I understand, but that's not what I had in mind for you, Takigawa," Naru stated, an arrogant smirk making its way onto his face.

Bou-san, not understanding, looked towards Mai for answers, but she shrugged instead. "I don't get it. What do you want me to do, then?"

"Well," the narcissus started, "I've called over a friend to help us investigate. You two will be headed to the library for some information on this house."

Takigawa and Mai looked at each other in surprise. "Yasuhara-kun?"

"I hope you don't mind, Bou-san," he smiled, his pen propped under his lip in an innocent way. Said monk looked away in despair.

"Not that kid, again."

Mai grinned sympathetically towards Bou-san. "Hey, you're lucky. I have to stay with Naru," she countered.

Naru coughed, "Madoka will be driving Yasuhara over any minute and then drop you off at the library, but she says she won't be able to stay long, so when you're ready to come back, call, and Lin will go pick you up. I will go inform Takuro-san. Mai, when I get back, we can start."

His assistant nodded reluctantly. As he closed the door to the base leaving only them three, Mai turned to her 'brother' figure. "He makes it sound like an interrogation. It makes me somewhat nervous."

"You _should _be nervous," Lin said over his typing. "Naru was quite upset when he had figured out that you were gone. He won't be easy on you. I have to admit, though, even I was a little scarred of what would happen to you. And Naru can go a little over-board when it comes to the people he cares about."

Mai reddened. "So I've heard," she said, when suddenly the door swung open.

"Boss! I missed you!" someone shouted, wrapping their arms tightly around Mai's neck.

"Yasu–Yasuhara…" Mai winced, but sighed in relief as he gradually let go.

"Lin," Yasuhara left them hanging as he winked suggestively towards the Chinese man.

Takigawa chuckled behind his hand as Lin sent the college student a dangerous glare, only to have said student turn to him next.

"And you, Bou-san," he started, taking the monk's hand in his, and kissing the back of it.

"Ew! Yasu-germs!" Takigawa shouted, rubbing the spit of a certain smiling Yasuhara onto Mai's jacket.

"Ugh, boy cooties!" Mai stuck her tongue out and stood up, dodging the heinous attack towards her clothes. She ran around the couch and away from her enemy.

"Ha-ha, you'll never get me!" Mai yelled, until she 'incidentally' bumped into a certain narcissus's chest. "Uh, Naru!"

His hand rested on her shoulder as he glanced up to see Yasuhara.

"Hey, big boss!" he said happily, raising his hand in some sort of a wave.

"Hey, guys!" another voice came from behind Naru.

"Madoka-chan!" Mai said, excitement filling her voice as she peeked under Naru's arm.

"Mai-chan! How have you been doing? Has Naru been treating you with manners?" The pink-haired woman asked politely, hugging Mai like it had been years since they had seen each other.

"Ha-ha, you know the answer to that one," Mai said, slapping her boss's arm playfully as she winked at her friend.

Madoka smiled brightly, her arm locked around her former student's neck, causing a responded choking noise from him. "Looks like I have some more things to teach him! Excuse his ignorance," she apologized, bowing and bringing Naru down with her.

Takigawa was about to die of laughter, but he just couldn't help himself. Lin sighed and turned back around, beginning to type again.

"Don't worry, I never do," Mai commented when they came back up.

"Don't you have people to drive?" Naru questioned rudely, nudging his old mentor halfway out of the door.

Mai turned around towards Takigawa. "That's weird. I know you're old enough to have a license, so why don't you have a car?"

Bou-san smiled sheepishly, giving Mai a playful pinch on the cheek. "Ah, well, I do have a license; I've just never used it."

"Why not?" she inquired, pinching _his_ hand so that he'd let go.

"Cars cost so much these days and…well, lots of other reasons, but that doesn't matter. I'll see you later!" he yelled down the hallway as he continued to be dragged by Madoka and her faithful assistant, Yasu.

She yelled something Naru couldn't understand back and waved them good-bye. "Ah," she sighed peacefully, placing her hands on her hips, "nothing like seeing old friends again, right Naru?"

Her boss didn't answer, but glared at her instead. _'Says you,'_ he thought.

-

"Answer me, Mai. You had gone in there before, correct?" Naru said, impatience lacing his voice.

"Maybe," she said, dazed.

"Mai," he started threateningly. Anyone could tell Naru was currently in a bad mood, and Mai was not ready to get in his line of fire.

"Fine, I was there, but does that _really_ matter? I mean, I' am in one piece, right?" Mai said with a sigh. There was no getting around an angry Naru.

He boss leaned back in his chair. "Tell me what happened that time," he demanded.

Mai choked. "Are you always so straight-forward?"

"I do not waste my time, Mai," he said in a stern voice, taking a small sip of tea.

Mai twirled her hair around her finger lazily. "Like I haven't noticed?"

"Mai," he rasped.

"Okay, okay! So I was annoying you and Bou-san, but then he told me that he was busy and I was really bored since I had finished dinner early, right? I decided instead of going to bother Ayako that I would be of some use to the case and investigate by myself for a little while, so–and by then it was still a little light out since we had eaten a very early dinner–_so_ then I just felt drawn to that room…the library, I mean. And I had only just gotten there when I went to the back of the room (where the desk was) and I saw a window there so I stood by it for a moment and then all of the sudden I saw snow! And that's when we all went out to play–" before Mai could continue her little rant, Naru held his hand up, signaling for her to stop.

"So you had just gotten there? You didn't see or find anything?" Naru inquired softly.

"That's right."

"Hmm," he hummed out, repeatedly clicking the pen in his hands. Mai seemed nervous about this. She had never really seen Naru fidget. It was a rare sight.

"What's wrong?"

"It's odd…Anyway, are you sure you didn't find anything else, Mai?"

"Pretty sure," she answered confidently.

Her boss stood up from the chair across from her slowly. There was something strange about it. "That's enough for now. But I do want you to stay in here with Lin and I until one of the others come back, okay?"

"You are so boring, Naru!"

"At least you could go to sleep. Do what you do best; it could help the case," he said, walking over towards Lin.

Mai sighed looking down. She knew it wouldn't help because, for one, Dream-Naru was currently absent, and two, well…there wasn't really a number two. It just sounded more important that way.

"Okay," she said with an unnatural air of quietness around her.

-

Ayako sighed as she waited for John to finish up exorcizing one of the many rooms in the west wing. That freaking hallway went on forever. Besides, the house was scary even in the light. She didn't want to go back alone. After all, on the very first day, Masako had gotten sick due to something inhuman.

She had insisted on bothering Naru until he had told her, but of course no one else knew (that Masako was coughing up blood) besides himself, her, Mai, and Lin.

Naru told her that it should be a secret and that word of the incident was not to leak, especially to the Takuro family.

Impatience coursing through her veins, Ayako tapped her foot and crossed her arms. She wanted out of here and somewhere safe. Now.

Speaking of which, the medium seemed to be rather quiet lately.

John walked out of the room with a smile. "I'm done, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san. Should we head back to the base, now?"

Ayako nodded swiftly and began hurriedly walking back, leaving a glaring Masako and a nervous priest in her dust.

"Ah–Wait, Matsuzaki-san!" John called out.

-

Mai looked up expectantly as the base's door opened with an eerie creak.

"It's all done, Naru," Ayako said quietly. She left the door open for John and Masako who both stepped in silently behind her.

The narcissus turned around in his chair and nodded. "Good. Now, Matsuzaki-san, would you mind making some charms for Mai and Hara-san?"

Ignoring the strange looks he received, Naru glanced back over towards the monitors. Mai stood up in protest. "Wait–what?!"

"I politely asked Matsuzaki-san if she would make some protective charms for you and Hara-san. Did you not hear me the first time?" he commented rudely.

"I can care of myself, thank you," came Mai's snide remark as she scoffed in protest.

Naru removed his hair from in front of his face and glared back at his assistant. "Apparently you can't, can you?" But before he could even finish, she had stormed out of the room, fuming.

A sigh escaped his lips. "John, please follow her."

With a quick nod, the priest was off.

Ayako frowned at their usual game of cat and mouse. "I can't see why you don't just–I don't know–get along with her once in a blue freakin' moon. It's simple, really," she rasped, sitting down on the couch followed by Masako.

"Naru, is it really necessary?" the medium inquired behind her kimono sleeve.

"Quite."

I mean if _he_ wasn't around, who _else _would be able to protect that girl?

-

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 12**_

-

December 13  
Day 4

Mai let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled a weed from the moist ground. "Man," she whispered to herself.

"Mai-san? Mai-san?" John's voice came from inside of the house and reached Mai's ears as he ran past the door, looking absolutely terrified.

He stopped in his tracks, noticing he had neglected to look outside. "Mai-san?" he called out once more before spotting her hunched form under a large evergreen.

"Mai-san! I've…been looking everywhere for…you!" he said in between forced gasps. Nervously, John walked up slowly, sitting a foot away from Mai as if she were an injured animal and looked up towards the sky.

The brunette frowned and looked away. "Go away, John," she mumbled incoherently, tossing the weed she was holding into the grass.

"But, Mai-san," he said, a little disappointed, "S–Shibuya asked me to watch over yo–"

"That's why–" Mai interjected, about to yell at the priest. But she couldn't. She just couldn't force herself to be mad at John because of Naru.

"Mai-san, you don't understand. Shibuya-san is just very worried about you. He cares for you."

He was interrupted by a bitter laugh. "You don't have to lie to me," she said sadly.

John's words cut through her soul like the cold wind penetrated through her measly two layers of clothing.

She shivered.

If only she could see what was right in front of her eyes.

John took off his jacket and handed it to her with a smile. "Here," he said.

Mai took it slowly as if she didn't really want to take it. "Then what about you. You'll be fine, right?"

"Of course," he replied.

A moment of silence filled the air.

"Ugh! I'm _so _bored. Bou-san and Yasuhara are investigating on the history of the house and Ayako and Masako won't want to play with me," she exclaimed, pouting childishly.

And the silence was broken.

John smiled a little, his mood brightening at the subject change. "Osamu-san is here?"

Mai smiled as well. "I don't if he's staying or not. I didn't see if he had any clothes with him or anything. He and Bou-san went to a library or something with Madoka, but she won't be able to bring them back, so Lin has to go pick them up when they get some info."

"That's nice," the priest smiled.

"But until they get back," the girl started with a frown and looked over at John, "I'm stuck here with nothing to do. And the one thing I _don't_ want to do is go back to the base."

Looking downward once more, the priest wracked his brain for a game they could play that would satisfy Mai. "Let's play 'I spy'!" he suggested.

His excitement was too much for Mai, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Sure! You go first."

"Okay…" he looked around for a minute of two. First at the ground, then up in the sky, over towards the house, and finally, he smiled back at the High schooler. "I spy something white," he said with a chuckle.

"Something white?" she wondered.

5 MINUTES LATER:

"The clouds?"

"Nope."

"That door over there?"

"Nope."

"Um…a…bird?"

"Nope."

"Tell me, John!" she begged, hugging her knees to her chest, "I suck at this game!"

He laughed a little. "The airplane that passed by 5 minutes ago."

Mai's face fell in utter disappointment.

Stupid airplane.

'Spying' was obviously not a good subject for her. Mai flopped to the ground and rolled on her back. "I don't want to play this game anymore! Let's do something else," she demanded. "Let's watch the clouds."

John nodded, indifferent. It didn't really matter as long as Mai wasn't upset, he thought to himself. He didn't want her to storm off like she did with Shibuya-san and then have him get mad.

Lying in just the right position so that he could see the sky, John sighed in content. "This is really peaceful," he said to himself.

Mai nodded and inhaled the crisp scent of winter. "Oh," she said suddenly as she opened her eyes.

"What?" John questioned.

"That cloud," she began, "it looks like a tea cup!"

'Does it?' the priest thought to himself until he cocked his head sideways. "It does!" he exclaimed. They both laughed at each other and called out clouds that looked like different things.

Giving into exhaustion, Mai closed her eyes, a smile forming across her face. "'Night, John."

"Ah–Mai-san! It's still morning!"

-

Naru stared out of the window as he thought; a very un-Naru like thing to do. He couldn't help but wonder about _her_.

What was with him?! He needed to get it together and he needed to do it fast before he made a fool of himself on this case.

But Mai…

Where was she anyway?

He needed to call John…His hand twitched as he opened his cell phone and dialed the priest's number.

On the second ring, he answered, "Yes?" His kansai accent traveled over the line.

"John, do you have Mai?" Naru asked, lacing his voice with nonchalance. Looking back out the window, he tapped his foot with impatience.

A little laughed sounded on the phone. "Well, yes, I am, but…She's fallen asleep. Do you want me to carry her up?" John asked with the slightest concern.

Naru stood up straight and clenched the phone in his hand. "Where are you?"

"We're in the back yard. Why?" he inquired on the other line.

"I'll come get her, but don't leave until I get there. I need you to come up question Umiko about anything and everything. How long they've lived in the house, what year it was built, and add some personal question in, too. Just treat it like a regular conversation," he finished, flipping the phone closed without an answer from the priest.

"Lin," he started, turning towards the onmyoji, "I'm going to get Mai."

The Chinese man nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to go with John?"

"If you want," his boss replied. "I have a feeling that Bou-san and Osamu-san will call soon."

Masako and Ayako, who had heard the whole conversation while sipping their tea, looked to each other with strange faces, watching as their dark-haired boss waltzed out of the room.

"He's going to get Mai," Masako frowned with displeasure. She did _not_ like the sound of that.

-

Naru rushed towards the door to the back yard.

"John?" he called out, but quieted himself when he saw the priest under a large tree with a sleeping Mai next to him, just like he had said.

He glared at the jacket covering Mai's torso. It wasn't hers.

"This is yours?" he asked John as he kneeled down.

"Ah," John laughed and explained that Mai had been shivering so he gave her his jacket, only to have said object tossed at his chest.

"Wha–"

"You might need it. It's cold inside," Naru said.

"Sure," the priest smiled.

Naru watched and waited until John was inside until he proceeded to take off his coat, laying it on top of Mai's shivering form.

Her relaxed posture…her parted lips…the paleness of her skin against his coat; all of these things seemed so intriguing to him.

Running a slender finger along her jaw-line, he sighed.

Why was he so concerned over this girl? It made no sense…other than the fact that they're _just_ friends and she was a magnet for danger……he was a _little_ worried.

Mai shifted in her sleep, her smile fading. "Naru…" she murmured, grabbing onto her boss's sleeve.

He frowned and positioned his arm under her back, laying her head against his chest. "Mai," he replied.

No answer–as expected.

"Mai."

Naru's hand entangled itself in his assistant's hair as his unoccupied arm supported the weight of her legs. He stood up easily.

His mind flashed to the first night when they had stayed there–when Mai went to give him his tea. She had tripped and fallen. She always _was _a klutz.

But that time Mai had shifted her weight onto her feet; like she didn't want him to think she was heavy. The truth was, now that he thought of it, Mai was a lot lighter than anyone he had ever carried.

Not that he carried a lot of people…

–And not that it mattered to _him_ anyway…

-

There was this feeling that John couldn't quite place…a deep feeling. He had felt it before, but never this strong.

He was one of those people who could tell when someone was lying or not; _very_ useful in the religious society, it went without saying.

He smiled at Umiko so that she would relax, but the girl stayed as stiff as a rock, her face a void of emotion.

Subtle uncertainty settled in his stomach.

Lin had stoped typing next to the priest after the girl's last comment, causing the room to become tense.

_'How would you explain your relationship with your brother? Do you get in fights?'_

_'I love my brother more than anything in the world. He's everything to me and I would never ever fight with him. I won't let someone stand in the way of loving him.'_

Why wouldn't that feeling go away?

'Deep hatred and desire…but towards what?' he wondered as he watched Umiko wearily. All of these feelings surrounding her–they were unheard of in the life of someone who seemed so pure and innocent.

But John knows–not everything was how it seemed.

"Then, Umiko-san, Lin-san and I will take our leave," John said tightly, smiling as wide as he could as to not arouse suspicion. Once he had closed the door to her room behind the tall man, he sighed.

He also knew a liar when he saw one.

Lin's phone buzzed in his pocket, surprising him, but not the onmyoji himself. He answered the call, "Hello?"

John looked up in confusion as the Chinese man nodded away. "Okay, sure." He hung up, and without hesitation, continued to walk.

"Who was that?" the priest asked.

"Yasuhara and Bou-san. They need me to come pick them up, but first I need to drop this off at the base," he said nonchalantly, motioning to his laptop.

John smiled. "In that case, I can drop it off for you. I'm going that way to take a rest anyway."

Lin actually smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

-

Mai moaned, opening her eyes slowly. Where was she?

Certainly _not _outside.

"Huh?" she mumbled. Why was she in the base? Where was John? Why was Masako glaring menacingly at her? All of these questions bombarded Mai's mind relentlessly.

Who had carried her?

Taking her eyes off of the medium, she allowed them to travel around the room. Naru sat alone, watching the monitors; a certain Chinese onmyoji was absent as well as a Shinto miko by the name of Ayako.

Just the three of them…alone…

Mai yawned, sitting up tiredly. Not until that moment had she noticed the large, black coat that covered her. Blushing, she realized that it belonged to her boss, but decided to be quiet for the moment.

_That _must be why Masako was sending out those serious hate waves.

Lin must've gone to pick up Yasuhara and Takigawa, but where were John and Ayako?

"Matsuzaki-san went with Lin-san to go retrieve Houshou-san and Osamu-san. John-san is resting right now," Masako said snidely, noting Mai's questioning look.

(A/N: San san san san san san!)

The girl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "So…uh…how long was I asleep?"

This time around, Masako continued to stay silent.

-

Bou-san staggered back as a blur of Mai attacked him. He laughed. "Geez, Mai, calm down!" He shifted the book in his arm so that it wouldn't fall.

Tugging on his sleeve, she whined constantly. "I thought I'd die without you!"

"Wow, I never knew Naru was _that_ borin–"

"Oh, no it wasn't Naru. I've learned to live with him for a few hours being silent, but throw Masako in and you've got a serious problem," Mai sighed in relief now that she escaped from her horrible death. "I swear, she was sending me death-rays the whole freaking time!"

Once the monk let her finish, he chuckled, ruffling Mai's hair. Yasuhara's head soon peeked from behind the door.

"Hey, boss!" he smiled childishly.

Mai's arms flew around his neck, bringing the man to her height. "Hey, Yasu-chan! How did the research go? Did you find anything?"

"Of course! But I'd rather tell you when everyone's all together so I won't have to repeat myself," he said with a grin, pulling on Mai's cheek.

"Okay, but–Oh! John is still with Umiko-chan…!" she said worriedly.

"Then we'll wait," he concluded.

Mai nodded and watched as Yasuhara traveled up the stairs. She then looked at the object the monk had been carrying. "I'll take that," she offered politely, snatching the book from his arms.

"Good," he said, "I might have to help Lin and Ayako."

Cocking her head, she questioned, "Why would yo–"

Lin grunted, tilting his weight against the door so that it would open for him. "How many books did you get?" he said stiffly, wobbling to keep his balance.

"Well, there goes _one_ box…" Takigawa sighed pleasantly, starting for the door to help Ayako.

Mai stood wide-eyed.

"ONE?! Y–You mean there are more?"

-

Thank you, Ayjah, for correcting my mistakes. No hard feelings! I'm very grateful, but its so embarrassing for someone else to find my mistakes…and so many of them! *blush*

Well, thank you for the awesome reviews! You're welcome to leave as many as you want.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 13**_

-

December 13  
Day 4 (Night)

After unloading two boxes full of library books, the whole of the SPR group gathered around John to hear what Umiko had to say.

The priest fumbled with the question (and answer) sheet he had prepared for the girl in his hands. "Well," he started, "First, I did what Naru told me and asked her about the when the house was built and things of that nature."

They nodded.

"According to the information she had given me, the house was designed by Takuro-san in 1982. They finally started the construction late in the year 1990, but it was soon delayed due to Seiji's birth. Apparently they never really got around to finishing it.

"Then, in 1992, Umiko-san was born. As they were driving away from the hospital, they were hit by another car. Miraculously, Seiji-san and their father managed to survive, but sadly their mother suffered most of the damaged and later died from severe blood loss. Umiko was still in the hospital, so she was perfectly safe."

Mai flinched and fisted Bou-san's shirt in her hand.

"In the end, Umiko said the only reason they had finished the house was because it was their mother's wish. Before she was released from the hospital, she told Takura-san that her only dream in the world was to finish the house. Unfortunately, they had to lay off the construction due to the great economic slump that started a year before in 1991. Once Umiko was 10 and Seiji was 12 and they had the required money, the construction began again."

John sighed, taking a breath of air.

He put his sheet of paper down. "Other than that, the only info I got was that ever since she was little, she had grown a very close attachment to her brother and that about a half a year ago, a certain part of the house had caught on fire. It was under construction until about a month ago. They just constructed a wall from where the fire left off."

Mai's eyes widened significantly. She remembered Dream-Naru telling her about a fire. "Did anyone die?" she questioned feeling her ability starting to take form. She was definitely on to something.

John smiled apologetically, "I guess I didn't catch that."

"Don't worry," Naru interrupted, motioning to Yasuhara and Bou-san. "I actually sent Yasuhara and Bou-san to the library just in case you missed anything."

The priest grinned nervously.

"All is like John said," Yasuhara started, "The woman who died in the fire's name was Reika Kazuna. I'm not quite sure of her relationship with anyone in this house, though."

Ayako suddenly remembered something important.

After a certain klutz had fainted in the hallway, they were in the kitchen when Takuro-san had entered. Mai had asked him if Seiji was currently dating…and he had told her his old girlfriend _Reika_ had passed away!

The miko furiously nudged Mai until the girl gave in and asked, "What do you want?"

"Tell them! You know the connection. You had a dream, right?"

"Yes, but Naru already knows–"

"Mai," Yasuhara called out. "Is there something you would like to explain to us?" He smiled kindly, a glint of light reflecting off of his glasses.

Mai knew that evil glance.

"Um, actually, no–"

"I'm sure there is," he interrupted her happily, pulling her up from the floor so that she could talk.

Feeling like a hopeless student who had been sleeping for half of her algebra class and then had been called to the board to write down some unearthly equation, Mai coughed. "Well, actually," she said glancing at Naru who just wanted to get on with the show, "Reika Kazuna was Seiji's former girlfriend."

"Is that all?" Yasuhara seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Yes," Mai replied harshly, taking her seat on the floor once more.

"So we've got pretty much two options," he resumed, smiling. "Either their mom and/or Kazuna-san is haunting this house, since we now know that this is definitely not anything a human could cause."

"Osamu-san is correct. The spirit I sense here is a woman. Someone younger, but I'm not sure what age. She will not let me see her," Masako mumbled into her kimono sleeve.

Naru nodded, clicking the pen in his hands continuously. "Remember, Takuro-san had died at quite a young age–right after Umiko's birth."

"Right," Mai whispered, rubbing her bruised ankles.

After four days it still hadn't gone away.

-

December 14  
Day 5

Once Mai had successfully shoved the biggest spoonful of cereal she could manage down her throat, she looked up to find Bou-san and John staring wide-eyed in amazement down at her.

"Wha?" she chewed.

"I had doubts, but…I never knew you had such a huge mouth!" Bou-san exclaimed, throwing his arms outward as to describe the size.

John hid behind him, inconspicuously stifling his laughter as Mai glared.

She struggled to swallow. "Well, _excuse me_ if I'm so hungry I could eat a freakin' cow," she retorted starkly.

"Please, you ate like, everything on the table last night. I swear, I'm amazed that you haven't gone house broken and started stalking Naru for food yet," Takigawa insulted with a smirk.

John couldn't help but laugh at their fight. He knew they always made up–unlike a certain _narcissus _they knew. Did they ever give up?

No…That was a technical impossibility.

"Haha, very funny," Mai commented sarcastically, though she was laughing on the deep inside.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" Takigawa questioned, taking a seat next to the girl as did John.

The girl looked down at her bowl of soggy cereal and then back at him with innocence. "Want some?" she asked.

The monk frowned in disappointment. "But I wanted some pancakes or something."

John nodded eagerly and gave Mai a convincing look. "Fine," she said. "But only one each, okay? I need to eat too."

"Okay," the two said in unison. Nothing was better than Mai's pancakes on a rainy morning even if it was only one.

-

Mai looked up and gazed out of the mirror above the kitchen sink as she washed her hands. Today looked so dreary. It reminded her of the day her father died…

No!

But speaking of car crashes…it must have been horrible for Seiji. Even more so for Umiko…Never being able to meet her mom.

-

After everyone, even including Naru, ate Mai's pancakes for breakfast, they huddled into the base once more as they planned on what to do next. Of course no one's opinion was taken to mind by the narcissus.

"What part of the house was the fire in?" he questioned, tapping his chin in thought. John looked unhappy that he couldn't give his boss the answers he wanted.

Mai stood realizing the clue was in her dream. In it, she remembered walking in a part of the house very unfamiliar to her. She had walked down that hallway until she had gotten to the library.

"Wait! I'll bet you it's next to the library. And I'm pretty sure we can find some indication that it was. Like–Oh! They have wallpaper in the hallway. I hadn't really paid attention, but we might be able to see if the wallpaper on the recently built wall looks new or not," she suggested.

Naru frowned and nodded. He turned to Takigawa and John. "I want you two to go and find out if what Mai says is true. Bou-san, you know where I'm talking about, right?"

He nodded and they shuffled out of the room in a hurry.

"Oh, and I have something to tell you…" she said realizing that John nor did anyone else besides them few know about her little venture in the library.

Naru waited for her to continue.

"That time when I went in the library, I didn't just find Reika's diary–"

Ayako jumped up. "What? When did you go in the library? Why didn't we know about this?" she inquired harshly, looking from Naru to Mai. Masako also nodded a bit in agreement, but rather save her voice.

And Yasuhara–well, he had no idea what they were talking about.

Naru glared at the self-proclaimed miko. His didn't have time for their squabbling. "Let Mai continue," he said, sufficiently shushing them.

Mai nervously sighed. "Anyway, I didn't just find Reika's diary, but I also found a tape recorder. I didn't think of it to be much at the time, but now that I think about it…it seems kind of strange."

Her boss hurriedly dug out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the monk's number. "Takigawa, would you mind checking the desk in the library? See if there's a tape recorder somewhere," he said and then nodding a couple of times, he hung up.

-

"So it turns out that the wall that ended the hallway _did _look recently knew. The wallpaper was practically shining next to the other walls surrounding it," Bou-san said as he took a seat on the couch.

Naru nodded. "The tape recorder?"

The monk motioned towards John. The priest walked over, dropping the small object into Naru's outstretched hand.

Naru nodded towards Lin who handed him some headphones. Once he plugged them in and hit 'play', their boss listened; for a sound, for any indication that someone was going to speak.

But nothing.

After about five minutes a breath was heard and a large bellow sounded from the headphones. The stoic boy winced at the piercing voice.

He turned it off with a frown. He could have sworn the voice was yelling for Umiko.

"Naru?" Mai asked with concern.

"What?" he replied harshly, glaring at his assistant with disinterest.

She gasped. "Is Naru deaf?!"

John smiled and laid a hand on Mai's shoulder. "No, I think Shibuya-san was just asking why you called out his name."

Takigawa stifled a laugh only to have the miko to his right punch him. With a small chuckle, Yasuhara couldn't help but smile the girl's way. Meanwhile, Masako just stared blankly at her.

"Oh," she said, "Well, that was awkward."

Naru, unwilling to break his cool demeanor, sighed and turned to Lin for the Tylenol.

-

December 14  
Day 5

Mai smiled nervously at the boy before her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Good evening, Seiji," she almost whispered.

"Hey, Mai. So…what did you want to ask me about? Was it something about the case?" he bombarded eagerly. "If you need an extra member, you can ask me."

She laughed nervously. Naru was probably still against that idea. "I know."

"Anyway," she coughed, glancing over at Lin. Naru had sent him for 'just in case' purposes of which Mai had not been informed of. "Technically, I was sent by my boss to come and just talk to you about things like 'how your day was', your health, how well you get along with your family, have you had any past girlfriends," she said inconspicuously.

"How I get along with my family?" he inquired.

"Uh," Mai blushed. "A–Anything like that!"

"Oh–well, my mother died when I was almost one year old. And even though she's younger than me, Umiko's been really great. She treats me like I'm something more than a dirt spec on the kitchen counter…Father, on the other hand…he's a different story."

"So," Mai sighed, "Any past relatioinships?"

"Well," he said fondly, "I actually met my first girlfriend about a year ago, though she recently passed away…"

Mai decided it would be nice to know some things about Reika. "That's too bad. What was her name?" she asked innocently as if she didn't know.

"Reika Kazuna," he said. "Pretty, huh?"

"It is. How did you two meet?"

The future chef blushed in embarrassment. "Well, Reika was a new transfer student at our school. It was a slightly different schedule that day so the boys were having gym with the girls," he laughed.

"At the time, the school hadn't been informed of any health issues concerning Reika, but we later found out when she fainted on her second lap around the field. I was picked out of the class to bring her to the nurse's office and I just stayed there until she woke up. Apparently she had a breathing problem due to a car accident when she was little," he stopped for a moment inhaling sharply.

"I felt like I understood her because I had also lost something precious to me in a car crash. At first we started off as friends, but then our relationship became a little more serious. We started dating. At first Umiko was very against the idea, though I don't know why, but she slowly started to warm up to each other and soon they were best friends."

-

Mai yawned, flipping through the pages of one of the many books Yasuhara and Takigawa had retrieved from the library. The lack of light in the musty room didn't seem to help keep her awake either.

"Gah–this is _so_ boring! Naru always gives us the dirty work," Mai complained as she flipped another dusty page. Her coughs sounded throughout the room.

Naru had sent them into a few rooms over to do work…_and_ so that they wouldn't bother him.

The miko across the table from her rolled her eyes. "Could you at least stop complaining once in a while? Geez, now I know why Naru put you with us…so you wouldn't annoy him!"

Masako frowned and closed her eyes.

Mai sneered at her, getting up to retrieve another book; hopefully this one more helpful than the last.

She opened the book titled _Locked Cases_.

Oh, yeah, this seemed _real_ interesting.

Mai flipped the first page. "Published in 2007 **(1)**? That's pretty recent," she said.

No, the case of 'The Takuro Fire' wasn't in the book itself, but in a small manila folder along with some other recent cases. She flipped through the case, making sure she had the right one, and took it out.

"Hey, is it just me, or did it get colder in here?" Mai started awkwardly, shivers wracking her small form.

Masako looked up from her work as Ayako got up to go find another book. They looked at each other in confusion.

"It's just you, Mai," the miko said tiredly, walking behind her. Masako's eyes narrowed.

"But I could've sworn–"

A finger brushing against her neck silenced her. She frowned and swatted the hand away like a pestering fly. "As I was saying, I could've sw–"

The hand grabbed a fist full of Mai's brown hair and pulled, yanking Mai's head back into a seemingly uncomfortable position.

"Ayako, stop!" she yelled and whipped around angrily.

But Ayako was no where near Mai; in fact, Ayako was already across the room looking for another book.

-

**(1)** I didn't feel like doing any math, so let's just say that 2008 is their current time (since its still December with them).

C-College?! I'm still a pitiful 8th grader…but I'm getting there. I've got a while to think about things.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 14**_

-

December 14  
Day 5

A piercing shriek traveled throughout the hallways.

"Mai?" Naru whispered silently as he stood up in alarm. Takigawa, Yasuhara, and John heard it too.

Lin, who was currently going over the audio feed, took off his headphones quickly. "Naru?"

"Lin: you, John, and Yasuhara stay here. Takigawa, come with me," he commanded.

"What happened?" inquired the Chinese onmyoji. He took out his cell phone, indicating he'd have it on if his boss needed to call him.

"Mai happened," Naru said in a dark voice.

-

"Naru!" Mai screamed in panic. She pushed out her chair so fast it fell over, bringing her down with it.

You'd think she would've seen a ghost...

It was like everything happened at once. Mai was on the floor sniffing like a little kid who had just been grounded for a week. She slowly crawled away from the spot she had previously been in. In a rush, Masako stood, holding onto the girl's arm as if to console her. "Mai, this spirit does not mean you any harm. Calm down."

"Mai!" Ayako called out, running back over towards the two. She kneeled down and held her by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Naru?"

She shook her head wildly. "No!"

"Well," the black-haired medium started with a sigh, "I'm pretty sure he heard _that _scream."

"Shh…shh…" the miko hummed and rocked a still shivering Mai in her arms. "Everything will be fine. That spirit isn't going to hurt you. You heard Masako," she reasoned, feeling better when Mai started responding with small nods.

The door swung open as Naru and Takigawa made their appearance. "Mai!" the two breathed out, their attention now focused on a rather strange scene.

Mai was hiccupping uncontrollably, Ayako's arms wrapped around her shoulders for support. Masako stood looking down at the two with slight worry.

The monk was the first to speak. "Is…is she okay?"

Ayako sighed shakily, uncovering her mouth to show a nervous smile. "Just a little shock is all. She'll be fine," the miko said as she brushed her red hair out of her face.

"That wa"

Takigawa smiled and offered to carry Mai back to the base. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I'm okay," she assured, whipping her eyes of any excess water. "I can walk, I can walk. I'm fine. Don't worry about me..."

Ayako helped her up so that she was on her feet and supported, but after a moment she wobbled and fell into her boss's arms.

She just couldn't stand on her own. Her legs felt like Jell-O as if she were presenting an oral speech to a class or something. And the added pressure of the bruises on her legs didn't help. "I–I'm sorry," she started, forming a proper apology in her head.

Ayako took her by the shoulders.

"I'll do it," Naru interjected, his arm snaking around her back. Peeling the miko's hands from her shoulders, he gently supported her against his chest.

Mai's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Her face flushed. "Naru–!" she squealed, almost making her boss dizzy himself.

"Matsuzaki-san, please pick up the file Mai was reading. Bring it with us to the base," he ordered just as strict as ever.

"Uh–Yeah!" she stuttered, grabbing onto Takigawa with one arm and the file in the other. "Come on, Bou-san." And with the most forceful grip she could manage, Ayako pulled the stunned monk behind her and out of the room.

Meanwhile, a jealous looking medium glared at the couple. Why couldn't she be the one Naru held in his arms?

"Hara-san, please read over that file. Report to me anything that sounds strange; even the most _minute_ things. Understand?" he stressed, noticing her glare.

To Mai's (and Naru's) shock, the medium didn't answer.

Naru returned her glare. "Do you understand, _Hara-san_?"

"Yes…Naru…"

Masako stumbled over her messy strides as she walked out of the room in a flurry. Mai almost felt a little bad for her. She glanced up at her boss with a scornful look. "Naru…Don't you think you went a little too far?" she suggested quietly.

He bent his knees and supported the weight of her legs with one of his arms, the other one already holding her back securely. This earned another squeal from his assistant.

"Na–Naru, what are you doing?!" she yelled, latching herself around his neck as if he were threatening to drop her. He was holding her bridal style? Maybe "piggybacking" just wasn't 'how he rolled'…?

"You're such an idiot; so wrapped up in the well-fare of others. If you're in pain, tell someone. It does no use to keep to yourself."

Mai finally let go of his neck. "What do you mean by 'if you're in pain'?" She wished her heart would stop beating so fast. It was so loud…

"You were upset when that spirit yanked yor hair...Plus, I'm also talking about the bruises on your ankles," he whispered angrily, his grip on her tightening. His assistant winced.

"I didn't know you knew," she replied. Mai couldn't help but be a little scared. Naru did reckless things when he was upset or provoked.

"Because that makes it okay?" Naru questioned sarcastically. He sighed. "Mai…"

"–Don't get mad Naru…I only kept it from you because…"

Why _did_ she keep it from Naru?

Her boss waited for her explanation, but it never came. He sighed again, a hint of frustration showing in his expression. He finally started walking.

Walking…

Walking…

Down the hallway and passed the base. Mai looked back. "Where are we going, Naru?"

"Your room," he replied silently.

She shivered. His words were sharp and cold like a nail piercing her skin. 'How stupid…Where _else_ would we be going? Great, now Naru probably thinks I'm retarded,' Mai's thoughts rambled on.

The narcissus nudged the door open with his foot and walked until they reached the bed closest: Mai's.

There was a thick silence as she waited to see what her boss would do. Would he drop her and tell her what an ungrateful child she was…? Or would he…

Naru lowered his arms until his assistant was positioned comfortably on the bed and slid them out from under her. Grabbing the sheets at the end of her bed, he threw them over her.

"You better rest. There'll be a meeting after dark," he said starkly.

One second he was nice and caring and the next he's been possessed by his 'mean' side. What is with that? Mai pondered over her thoughts as she looked carefully at Naru. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out; like a dummy without a ventriloquist.

"Mai, were you even listening to me that whole time?"

"Uh…"

"Fine," he resisted his urge to punch something. "You…you sleep and get your rest. You've been looking a little stressed lately."

Naru was just about to leave when Mai grabbed his arm in a firm grip. She pulled him closer. "Stay with me?" she asked quietly.

"Mai, I have to–" he objected, but was stopped at the sight of his assistant's tears.

"I…I don't w…want to be alone!"

Her voice shook and every breath she took quivered. The grip on his hand tightened. "Please don't leave me." She sounded so desperate.

Naru sighed looking around. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to her bed. "I'll only stay with you until you fall asleep," he said, sitting.

The corners of her mouth tilted upwards in a malicious smirk. Mai knows how to work her magic. Of course, what girl wouldn't use a situation like this to her advantage?

There was silence for a moment.

"Naru…?" she asked innocently.

Insert frustrated groan.

"What?"

"Let's talk."

"About _what_?"

"You…"

Naru paused looking down at his assistant. Something was really wrong about this girl. Mental problems or something… "What _about_ me?"

Mai smiled. Maybe he _would_ answer her questions. But! If he _refused_, she could just force out some more tears…

"Personal things like your hobbies, interests, and…stuff like that. Let's start with your favorite color!"

"Forget it," he replied glaring his little death stare.

"Why not? Are you afraid to answer my questions?" she teased, grinning as wide as possible.

"I don't have a favorite color. Next question."

Silence swept over the two. Mai frowned. "You're not playing fair."

"_Next question_."

"Fine," Mai coughed, covering her mouth with her hand, "Hobbies?"

"Work. Next question."

Mai glared at him. "Work is _hardly_ a hobby."

"_Next question_."

"Interests?" she waited for his answer. There was no way even he could deny this question. Everyone had interests whether it was psychic phenomena or something…_normal_.

"I like reading," he commented slowly wondering if that's the type of answer she was looking for.

Mai stifled her giggles into a hand, but couldn't hold out. She laughed hysterically, falling back onto her bed. It was comical to see Naru the Narcissus talk about personal things; absolutely hilarious.

Naru glared down at her. "What? You asked me about my interests."

Her laughter settled in her throat as she looked up at her boss. She smiled. "I just think it's nice that you're opening up to me, you know? But reading can't be your only interest. Tell me what else you like doing."

Mai rolled onto her stomach resting her chin on her knuckles.

"Does it really matter? Next question."

'Opening up? Is that really what I'm doing?' Naru thought regretfully. He sighed again.

"Fine," she pouted, "What's your favorite food?"

"None. Next question."

"Naru!" Mai shouted exasperatedly. She flailed her arms a little in frustration. She wanted a straight answer and she wasn't going to stop until she got one!

He looked over at her for a while contemplating on his answer. Should he just tell her something so she'd move on? Once that happened she'd stop asking questions and go to sleep, right? "Udon," he replied quickly, his answer random. "Next question."

"Udon?" Mai inquired. Another bubbly laugh escaped her throat. "That's so cute, Naru!"

Naru blanched. "…Cute?"

"Why didn't you say so? Maybe I'll fix it for you some time?"

Crap…he _hated_ udon. It was the only food he could think of...

"Mai, I don't have time for this."

"But–" she protested, reaching to grab his arm.

"Mai. Stay."

He was being so nice earlier. What's with the sudden strict attitude? _This guy_…

"Why am I in bed anyway? I mean, I just freaked out a little bit, that's all. I have two legs and a heartbeat. I can walk," Mai complained, coughing a little.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you'd want as much time as possible off of your feet. Besides, it looks like you're coming down with something."

Another cough escaped her. "What do you mean? I feel fine…"

"You're coughing a lot. I'm just _guessing,_ but I'm pretty sure you've caught something. But I'll just check your temperature in case–" Naru sat on the edge of her bed and reached over. He stopped, seeing her draw back from him.

Covering her mouth, she coughed again. "No, no, I'm fine."

Her boss rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. "Sure you are. Anyway, you'll want as much rest as you can get before tonight. You're going to need it. And I don't want a sick assistant hindering me, so if you feel bad enough you should pass. We don't want you to faint on us."

And that's all he said before leaving Mai with only her thoughts.

-

Ayako clenched and unclenched her fists as she waited in anticipation. Was Mai okay? What had happened? Masako had said something about a spirit…Naru _carried_ her?! What was going on between those two? Were they still in Mai's room? Alone? Together?!

All of these useless and yet intriguing thoughts swirled around in her head as she bit her lip with anxiety.

A sigh sounded from behind her.

"Stop fidgeting. You're making a fool of yourself, Ayako."

The miko glared. "Shut up! I'm just worried about them–Well, Mai, I mean."

Takigawa sat beside her and leaned on his knees, setting his cup of tea down. "Mai's fine. There's nothing to be worried about. Naru would never do anything to hurt her; you know that. If anything, he's probably trying to get away from her," he chuckled and smiled reassuringly at the miko. "You know them."

John couldn't help but laugh from the much quieter side of the room where he and Masako were reading over case files. There was no end between those two. They never stopped talking–or yelling for that matter–even if they were fighting.

The smell of Jasmine filled the air as Lin entered the room with a fresh cup of tea.

Ayako slumped back into the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. Her breathing evened as she calmed down.

"You're right, I guess. I shouldn't be worrying about it. I mean, Naru…_is_ a responsible young…_guy_–but he is still a guy nonetheless, and you never can trust guys–"

John sweat-dropped, Lin wasn't listening, and Masako rolled her eyes.

Takigawa clenched his jaw angrily and forced a smile. "H–Hey!"

-

Aww! The rate of reviews has gone down drastically. It makes me sad...


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 15**_

_-_

December 14  
Day 5 (Night)

-

"_Umiko," Reika started when she heard her friend's father calling for her, "wasn't that your dad? You should go see what he wants or he'll get angry."_

_Umiko looked up, her disheveled appearance causing Reika to laugh. "Okay…but wait for me here! I'll come back after I talk with him."_

_The blond nodded, leaning against a nearby wall. 'I wonder what she was looking for anyway…' She glanced over towards the mess her friend had made and giggled._

_There was a click._

_With suspicion lacing Reika's gaze, she reached out and twisted handle of Seiji's door only to realize that it was locked–_

…_From the outside…_

-

Lin sighed rather pathetically as he attempted once more to wake up a sleeping Mai. What was wrong with her? Or even more so, what was wrong with him? He couldn't even make her shift! But why was _he _in charge of her in the first place? –Because Naru was too lazy?

No, Lin knew his boss had reasons for sticking him with the task of waking her up, but seriously…

Did he drug her or something?

By now he should know, but was it humanly possible for anyone to sleep as long as Mai does? Don't you grow when you sleep and shrink when you stand or something? If that were the case, she would be almost as tall as him, and yet she the shortest of anyone in SPR.

This girl was a puzzle…really.

"Mai," he whispered, shaking her harder.

He didn't want to _hurt_ her (unless he wanted to be scolded by Naru), but what the hell did it take to wake her up?!

–Pots and pans?

He shook a little harder earning a cough from the girl. Her eyes opened quickly as if she had been caught dozing off in class. "I'm awake!" she shouted unknowingly.

Her outburst had scared Lin, but she looked so…so…hilarious! He couldn't help but stifle a short laugh.

Grabbing a hold of the Chinese man's shoulder, Mai sat up, slowly regaining consciousness. "Where am I?"

Lin raised an eyebrow, but did not feel compelled to answer her.

"Who are you? Who am I?" she inquired.

The onmyoji's eyes narrowed.

"Mai…"

Chocolate orbs met gray in an innocent stare as if to egg him on.

"You're a horrible actor."

"What?!" Mai yelled, throwing the covers off of her. "Man, I thought it was the best idea ever! Screw my bad acting skills."

Lin sighed. "Next time you come up with the best idea ever, make sure not to give yourself away."

She threw him a questioning glance.

"You asked me who you were, but when I called you by your name you looked up at me," he laughed, walking to the door. "Anyway, Naru wants to see you right away. You should hurry because he doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

"Is there ever a time?"

Lin didn't reply to her rhetoric question.

-

"Hey, Mai. Are you feeling better?" Ayako smiled turning to the girl who had just made her entrance into the base with the Chinese onmyoji.

Remembering her precognitive vision, Mai smiled a bit nervously. She couldn't help but feel happy that she could dream again, but was a little distressed about not seeing Naru…

Mai laughed. "I'm fine." She noticed the lack of Yasuhara. "Oh! Where's Yasu-chan?"

"He left," the miko answered.

"Oh," she then turned to Naru.

"So what's up, Boss?" she asked, skipping to an open seat on the couch in between Ayako and Bou-san. From the two love seats across from the coffee table, John smiled, waving a little. Masako sat next to him, a scowl permanently etched onto her face.

Naru stood by the open window, Lin now at his side. A gentle breeze picked up, blowing the dark locks out of his eyes. He had his 'serious face' on.

"We're closing this case tonight," he said, clicking the pen in his hand a couple of times.

Mai did a double take. "What? We are?"

"Yeah," Takigawa leaned his elbows on his knees in a thinking position. "I personally think that it's Reika. I mean, she _did_ die in that fire."

"Masako," Naru started as if he had forgotten to ask, "Did you find anything strange in that case?"

The medium covered her mouth to hide her frown. "Yes, I did."

Naru didn't say anything else, but his silence acted as a queue for her to explain.

"As we know, Seiji's room was in the part of the house that burned down. Evidence collected at the crime scene points out that the fire started _in that room_. The strange thing is, is that during that time, Reika was _in _Seiji's room with the door locked from the _outside_."

"So that means…" John started, his voice fading in confusion.

Ayako brought a hand up to her chin in thought. "Reika committed suicide?"

Mai stood up, slamming her fists on the coffee table in front of her in protest. "Reika's not the type of person who would do that! Murder; that's got to be the only answer."

"Yes, Mai, but if it _was_ murder, then who did it? And if so, what was their motive? There are too many things excluded with the possibility of Reika being murdered. It had to have been sui–" Takigawa was interrupted as Mai whipped a tear from her eye. "…Mai?"

"I don't know why, but–I just know it. U–Umiko did it." Sobs wracked Mai's slender form.

"Umiko, eh?" Ayako pondered, "But they were best friends. That definitely rules out the possibility of Umiko being the culprit. I don't think people randomly go around and murder their friends, you know?"

Naru sighed, rubbing his temple. "The human mind is a sick one, Matsuzaki-san. Anything is possible."

A nervous huff sounded from the blonde priest's lips. "Naru is right. We can't completely rule out Umiko-san yet."

Lin looked around the tense room somberly. Bou-san as hugging a teary-eyed Mai as Ayako sat in befuddlement. John was thinking hard, tapping his foot every few seconds. The medium beside him sat and stared into thin air.

"Maybe it was Seiji?" Lin suggested slowly.

Takigawa looked up from comforting Mai. "But that would be weird, too. I mean, next to Reika, Umiko's in second place. Why would Seiji frame his sister? Why not his dad? I mean, those two seem to get upset at each other quite a lot from what I've heard."

Mai let out a small gasp stifled by the monk's shirt. "Second place?"

"Yeah. I mean if I had a girlfriend–"

"N, n, n, n, no! I mean, no one likes being in second place, right? Maybe that's why Umiko murdered Reika–because she didn't want to be considered second place!"

John gasped as well. "When I was interviewing Umiko a few chapters ago, I remember asking her to describe her relationship with her brother and she seemed _very_ attached to him."

(A/N: Lulz. A chapter reference; I've always wanted to do that.)

"Whoa, whoa, let's slow down! We have to gather all of our evidence and facts so far," Mai waved her hands frantically so no one would interrupt. Quite confused, she started counting the incidents on her fingers.

"Masako coughing up blood, me being attacked in the kitchen, Naru being poisoned, my hair being pulled; plus a diary and a tape recorder, both found in the library. If we are assuming that Reika is our spirit…"

"Mai…" Naru started. Her statements were going _nowhere_.

"No! No! I'm not done! –Assuming Reika is our spirit, why would she have any reason to be doing those things?" she ended shortly with a smug smile.

Takigawa sighed. "First of all, Mai, you have to remember, spirits tend to change overtime. And the diary is just documentation of Reika's past events here it's not really evidence."

"Point taken," she replied slowly.

"Plus, weren't you the one who suggested Reika was our spirit? Are you trying to prove yourself wrong or something?"

"I just need to make sure I'm right. There's nothing wrong with questioning yourself."

Inhaling a quick breath, Masako covered her mouth again. "Reika is trying to protect…us," she reasoned.

The room's attention was slowly pulled towards the medium. "All I'm getting from her is a strong feeling of defense, like she's trying to save us."

Ayako waved the medium off like a fly. "How is hurting us going to protect us, Masako? Clearly you must be getting signals from some other spiri–"

"No," Naru started, his eyes narrowing. "Hara-san might be onto something…"

Suddenly, John had an epiphany. "I get it! The reason why Reika attacked Masako on the first day we were here was probably to scare us off. Also, I think she's attacking only the _girls_ because she wants to try and keep them from getting close to Seiji before Umiko hurts them like she did Reika," he said with a smile, looking quite proud of himself.

The monk frowned as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That doesn't explain Naru getting poisoned," he whispered.

Said boss sat on the arm of the couch. "No, the one who poisoned me was Umiko. I had known all along."

"But why would she…She had no reason to–" the monk started, slightly confused.

"I know she didn't; not to poison me _specifically_. Remember, you even said yourselves that Umiko had no idea who she was making the ice cream for, correct? She just needed to throw us off, make us think for a while. The fact that it was _me _she poisoned worked out even more so for her since _I am_ your boss, after all."

Mai moved her mouth as if to mock him, earning a glare from him.

"And the tape recorder? What was the deal with that?" Takigawa questioned.

"As for that…I'm pretty sure that the voice on the tape is a recording of their father, though I'm not quite sure why…"

"Okay so let's draw up a sample scenario!" Mai exclaimed, as if she were excited.

"So Seiji breaks up with Reika and she's heart-broken, blah, blah, blah. Then she and Umiko are talking in the library and they're about to go downstairs, pig out on ice-cream, and forget all about how stupid they think Seiji is, when Umiko remembers that she forgot something in said brother's room.

"After begging Reika for a while, Umiko finally gets her to come along and they head for his room at the end of the hallway. She searches and searches, but can't find what she's looking for, when all of the sudden her father calls for her (which should explain the recorder). Apologizing, Umiko asks Reika to wait for a while in Seiji's room while she goes to see what's going on."

For dramatic effect, Mai slammed her hands on the coffee table before her. "There's a click! The door to Seiji's room is locked from the outside and Reika can't escape! A match is lit and thrown under the door, sealing her exit (unless, of course, you rather jump from the second floor down). And from there, Reika is burnt to death."

"That would explain a lot. You had a dream, didn't you?" Naru suggested, almost threateningly, upset that he had not know beforehand.

Mai laughed nervously. "But one question still remains. How did Reika manage to get a recording of their father yelling, and why leave five minutes of silence?"

"I should guess the five minutes of silence before was enough time for Umiko to start the tape, and then go comfort Reika and head towards Seiji's room. I also think that the thing Reika left to find in her brother's room was the pack of matches Umiko used to set it on fire…" John commented.

Naru nodded.

"Mai, I think you hit the nail on the head."

-

Mai's cheeks burned and the world around her seemed to spin like she was on a roll-a-coaster. What had she been doing again?

She couldn't help but clutch harder onto Naru's sleeve as the ground seemed to move from beneath her.

That's right. They were going to go and uncover Umiko; expose her for who she really was.

A murderer.

Mai legs wobbled a little as her boss practically dragged her along the seemingly endless hallway, the other members trailing ahead of them.

Naru laid a hand onto his assistant's. "Mai…are you sure you're up for this?" He considered her shocked expression and perhaps her even redder face.

"I–I'm fine, really," she assured in a whisper. She didn't want Bou-san or anyone in on the conversation; they might keep her in bed. She knew she could slide with Naru, though.

"Just," he paused, rephrasing his words, "Stay out of it if you don't feel good." He didn't even know why he bothered telling her that. He was just wasting his breath. Mai never listened anyway.

His assistant smiled up at him comfortingly, "Don't worry about me."

With a stiff nod, Naru looked away, releasing her hand.

Of course, that's what she always said…but how could he _not _worry about her?

-

"What are you saying? Are you crazy?!" Seiji objected, "Umiko would never–"

"Seiji-san, sit down," Naru said sternly, throwing the teen a glare.

Dumbfounded, the teen stared at Naru for a while until he finally fell back onto the couch, deflated. Next to him, their _father _sat in even more shock, his eyes wide with disbelief.

But in a love seat across the room from everyone, Umiko sat at the brink of tears as SPR accused her of the murder of Reika.

The whole team seemed just as somber. No one liked doing this sort of thing…not even Naru.

"But why would I?–I don't even…" Sobs wracked Umiko's slender frame as an uncertain Seiji gave her a one-armed hug.

With almost a stern look, Naru stared defiantly at the two.

All Mai could do was place her head in her hands and wait sorrowfully until it was over with. She couldn't bear to even watch the scene. It reminded her of Biology class–like Naru was dissecting the little frogs, one organ at a time. Just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and with a shocked gasp, Mai turned to see a weary Bou-san. "_Ne_, jou-chan…Are you feeling alright? You don't look to well."

Did it really look that way? First _Naru,_ and now Bou-san?

Maybe she _wasn't _feeling too well…because there had been a feeling in the pit of her stomach; she just couldn't tell whether it was the flutter of nerves or something else. She covered her mouth with a trembling hand and shook her head.

"No...I don't think I am," she whispered, heat rushing into her body. Mai let the fatigue of the day and her dizziness take over as the floor suddenly plummeted towards her face.

"Ma–Mai!"

-

A reluctant eye cracked open sluggishly. Unused to the sudden exposure of light, Mai moaned, covering her face. She shifted onto her side and pulled the covers over her head, only to have someone shake her by the shoulder.

"Wake up, Mai," Bou-san cooed gently.

A deep scowl made its way onto Mai's earlier serene face. With a sleepy sigh, she swatted his hand away.

At this time, the man next to him decided to step in. "B–Bou-san! You shouldn't–"

"–Takigawa-san. Mai needs to rest."

Shocked, the monk and the interrupted priest turned around in surprise. "Uh! Naru–?"

Next to him stood the self-proclaimed miko/doctor. "Can't a girl get some privacy in this world? Geez, sometimes I think this kind of environment full of boys is unsafe for the poor girl."

Mai's head popped out from under the covers. She glowered at the red-haired woman. "Who you callin' a 'poor girl'?" she rasped defensively.

Surprised, Ayako shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying…"

"Where am I? What time is it? Did I faint? What happened?"

"First of all, yes, you did faint. You're in a hospital right now," Naru stated, sitting down in Bou-san's former spot, earning a glare from the man.

"Well? Tell me what happened!" Mai shouted anxiously, balling her hands into fists.

John smiled. "Umiko finally came clean. She confirmed that she had been jealous of Reika for a long time and had become friends with her to get retribution. She's been taken into custody."

Silence passed as Mai continued to think of more questions. "What about the family–I mean, how did they react?"

Ayako flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Not too well," she replied, "You can definitely tell from how their father acts, but Seiji has gone completely blank; he won't really talk anymore."

"Oh."

"Cheer up, Mai. The good thing is that no one will ever be harmed by Umiko's hand again," Bou-san reassured.

"Yeah."

"So!" Mai started again, this time her displacement more enthusiastic, "Why am I in a hospital if I just fainted?"

Tired of standing, Ayako sat at the edge of the girl's bed. She chuckled a little. "Naru didn't quite explain all that happened. See, you fainted from a high fever of 40 C."

Mai's eyes widened drastically in shock. She almost chocked on her spit. "W–What?!"

"Uh, _yeah_," Bou-san started sarcastically. "Next time you might want to tell us about something like that, Mai."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know?!" Mai shouted, over doing it, she realized.

Takigawa scowled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Sometimes Mai just didn't know… "There are signs, Mai. _Signs!_ –Of dizziness, fatigue, lightheadedness, sweat, nausea, etc." he counted them on his fingers.

Mai sighed, stuffing her face into a pillow. She let out a soft scream and recovered quickly, sitting back up. She laughed tensely. "Okay, if I tell you that I won't do it again, will you be quiet?"

"Mai, you're such a freakin' liar! That's what you always say!"

"I'll mean it this time! Come on, Bou-san, I don't feel good!"

"No, take some Tylenol or something because I'm not done talking to you, Missy!"

Ayako dragged John into the fight with her and they all started babbling about something or the other irrelevant, accept said priest who had sided with Mai and had stated she should rest.

Naru watched from a seat in front of Mai's bed with soft eyes. He smiled a little as a certain miko slapped Bou-san up-side the head and began to strangle him soon after.

Maybe he could let his façade down…just this once.

-

There! All done! Is this enough progress for you?

Haaah...this chapter went so fast! And thanks for all of the reviews! Haha, I mean, I didn't leave that comment _just _so you'd review, but I guess it was worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 16**_

-

December 16  
Day 7

Downcast, Mai was led by Bou-san into the giant mansion where she was welcomed back by (to their surprise) Lin. He tried to hide his worry through a smile. "How are you doing, Mai?" he inquired.

Mai smiled as well, "Were you concerned for me?"

"Everyone was. Masako even decided to phone Osamu-san and Madoka. They wish for you to get better soon," he replied at ease.

A light pink lit up Mai's formerly crestfallen expression. "S–She did?"

Bou-san rolled his eyes, giving the girl a strange look. "You've said so before, right? We're all like you're family. And even if Masako may act catty sometimes, she does have a good side to her–"

"Who's catty?" Masako questioned from on top of the stairs. Her mouth, which was hidden behind her kimono sleeve, twitched into a malicious smile.

Slightly surprised by her sudden appearance, the monk jumped. "A–Ah, Masako! H–How are you doing?"

"Wonderfully," she replied sarcastically.

Ayako, John, and Naru appeared from behind Bou-san and Mai. The miko smiled, ruffling Mai's hair playfully. "Mai just overworked herself. Her fever dropped quite quickly, actually."

"It's good to see you back on your feet." Masako laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled genuinely behind her kimono sleeve.

"So, I didn't miss anything, did I? Did you exorcize Reika without me?"

Before she could even turn to her boss with a questioning look Naru stalked up the stairs as if he were mad for some reason.

Mai scowled. "What's with him?"

"Kazuya-san is probably just tired. He stayed at your bedside for a whole day, after all," John replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Naru did what–? W–Wait! I was unconscious for a day and a half?!" Mai yelled, gripping onto the monk's arm besides her like a wet cat. She then removed her hands quickly to conceal her red cheeks. "Naru…"

A certain medium's eye twitched. "Don't get too egocentric, Mai."

Coming out of her fan-girlish-like state, Mai glared at Masako. "What's that supposed to mean?! Just because I…!"

Their voices vanished from hearing range as the two pushed their way up the stairs and into the base.

-

Mai looked up from her homework as the door to the room opened. Seiji entered with a reserved smile as he lifted up a tray of tea. The girl positioned on top of her bed, clad in pajamas completing math equations looked around the room.

"For…me?" she inquired. Now that you mention it, she _was_ a little bit thirsty.

He nodded.

Sitting up properly, Mai shoved her math homework behind her and motioned for him to sit beside her. He followed suit setting the tray in his lap.

The bright orange sky shone through cracks in between the maroon curtains, displaying patterns on the wall across from it. The only sound to be heard was of the small birds chirping in the afternoon.

Seiji jerked from his trance and finally looked up at the girl next to him. "Are you feeling well?"

"I should be asking _you_ that question. I'm sorry about all of this, Seiji. We really didn't mean to–"

"It's alright, Mai."

With the pencil in her hand, Mai nervously taped her chin.

"I feel at rest, now that the truth is out. I mean, how could I have lived on…?"

A frown tugged at the corner of his lips. Hurriedly, Mai waved her hands, shooing the subject away like a fly. "S–So, it was really nice of you to bring me some tea, but really, I'm fine!"

"You know…When you fainted in the sitting room? Your co-workers…they all looked really worried. Your boss was actually the first one to act."

Mai turned to him slowly. "W–What did he do?"

"He was stunned for a second, but then he got on the floor and held you for a while. I guessed he was checking your temperature…And then he said something to–I think his name was Lin–and then Lin picked you up and carried you to the front and the priest called an ambulance or something like that happened."

Her face flushed a brilliant red. "All of that?"

Seiji went on. "But you were in the hospital for about a day. Your boss returned home once, I think, and he looked really tired. 'As if he doesn't get enough sleep as it is,' that was what I was thinking."

Mai's bubbly laugh sounded throughout the room. "Geez, I was just a little sick. They didn't need to go so far."

"Be grateful, Mai. You have a lot of people that are worried about you. They love you."

Mai smiled and looked back at her window, now realizing how dark it was. "Here," she said reaching over towards her lamp and turning the light on. Pale light illuminated their faces so they could see clearly.

Nervously, Seiji offered the tray to Mai. "Well, I brought this for you…but you're not drinking any."

"Oh, I totally forgot! Thank you Seiji," she laughed, taking the handles firmly in her own two hands.

The boy stood, brushing off his pants. "No problem. Um, by the way, your boss wanted you. He asked if I could come get you in about 30 minutes which was about…30 minutes ago…"

"Ah! Look at the time," Mai said frantically, "Don't you wish it could just stop for a few seconds? Ha-ha!" She laughed at her own joke and ushered Seiji out of the room after she set her cup of tea down.

"Naru will be mad, so you'd better go before he comes searching for me."

"I'm sorry about the trouble, Mai."

"No, no, it's okay," she assured.

"Well, then, I'm off. I'll see you later."

"Um, Seiji, before you go–"

Mai grabbed onto the boy's wrist forcing him to turn around, and as she got caught up in the moment, latched her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Seiji. You're a wonderful guy. Reika must have been happy with you."

His arms snaked around her waist in embarrassment. "And I bet Kazuya is lucky to have you."

Before she could reply, a voice interrupted them.

"We have work to do, Mai." Their heads turned in the direction from which it originated. A certain narcissus was glaring their way.

"O–Oh, of course. Uh, it was nice talking to you, Seiji." Mai loosened her arms around his neck and smiled nervously, turning a little red from what he had said earlier.

With a nod he waved good-bye, starting off in the opposite direction.

Once Seiji was gone, Mai placed her hands on her hips and turned to her boss with an intimidating look. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That 'if looks could kill' glare! Do you _know_ what Seiji just went through?"

"I know more than you do. At least I wasn't unconscious for a day," Naru replied evenly.

"Oh-ho! You're using that card again, huh?" Mai questioned laughing as if she had an advantage. "It's not _my_ fault if I–"

"On the contrary, Mai, it _is_ your fault. Your body, your health–it's _your_ responsibility, not mine."

For a few seconds Naru let Mai sit and think about what he had said. She knew he was right–he was always right.

"Plus," he then continued, "You're about five minutes late. If you don't feel the need to work…then you can just leave."

Mai stared wide-eyed at her boss's threat. Almost teary-eyed, she turned and stormed off to the base, only to be stopped by Naru's firm grip on her wrist.

She spun back around angrily. "Okay, boss, I'm sorry I was _five minutes_ late, but that doesn't mean I don't want to work. Can't you leave some leeway for me every once-in-a-while?"

-

Behind the corner Bou-san and Ayako plotted devious schemes while John had his eye's covered, an obvious blush brightening his face.

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, we're invading in on Mai-san and Kazuya-san's privacy. I don't think we should–"

Ayako clamped a hand over the priest's mouth.

This was going to be good.

-

"Don't forget, you're my assistant and I'm your boss. _I_ make the rules."

"Rules?! There are rules now?"

"Yes, rules that say reckless assistants should be on time or else–"

"Or else what, Naru?" Mai challenged.

By now, their faces were only millimeters away from each other. Mai blushed; she could feel Naru's breath fan across her cheeks as he stared indifferently at her.

Was he going to kiss her? She couldn't tell from his expressionless face, but she wished she could prolong this moment.

His lips parted letting him intake a breath. "Or else…"

"–their pay is deducted."

Mai's eye twitched.

"E–Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Naru replied with a quick glare, and with that, he made his way down the hallway and into the base.

So much for prolonging the moment…

-

Masako glared at the three across from her. They seemed awfully…_talkative_ today. She fingered the small designs on the tea cup in her hand gently.

The darkness of the night seemed like a black void peering through the window.

Takigawa, Ayako, and John were all completely silent and even Mai had joined in, although it was quite normal for Naru and Lin. The medium sat awkwardly besides said brown-haired teen as she waited to receive orders from her boss.

They had three of the most garrulous people in the world in the same room together…How could there be no noise? Masako pondered over the question for a while.

As if on cue, Naru swirled around in his chair to face the team.

"Who's feeling up for an exorcism tonight?"

Silence perused. Of course, since she wasn't apt to be chosen out of the group, Mai took this chance to glance around the room for any volunteers. Everyone else who was not inclined to answer also opted for looking around the room.

John's face flushed as he raised his hand nervously. "I–If no one else is willing, I guess I will, if that's okay."

Mai almost applauded for his bravery. 'Go, John!' she mentally cheered.

"Then that settles it, John."

-

John straightened the stole **(1)** over his shoulders, and with a sigh, made the sign of the cross.

**(2)** "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God," John recited from skilled lips as he opened the bible in his right hand.

-

Sound buzzed from the speakers. On the monitor, Mai watched closely as the priest unscrewed the top to the container of Holy water, proficiently managing to maintain the book in his other hand. "He's performing in the library?" she murmured.

Wonderment flashed through Mai's eyes as she rested her chin in her hands and observed the blond.

Takigawa, who stood next to Mai's chair, smiled at her and rested a hand on her head, playfully ruffling her hair. She looked back at him in confusion.

"What is it, Bou-san?" she inquired, an innocent gaze plastered onto her face.

He grinned and waved her questioning stare off like nothing more than a fly. "Nothing…You just looked so caught up in the moment. It was cute."

Bou-san said she was cute? Mai's cheeks rapidly fired up. She wished Naru could say something as charismatic and satisfying as that.

Not knowing how she should react, the girl turned slowly back towards the flickering screen of the computer.

Smiling, the monk chuckled even more.

Suddenly, Ayako grabbed onto his sleeve. "Shut up, will you?"

He didn't nod or even scoff. He stood stiff, glancing at the miko's trembling hand upon his strong shoulder. He looked back at the computer screen in befuddlement. "What is it, Ayako–?"

A single apparition swarmed around the blond priest as he continued to pray, this time, slashing some of his Holy water around.

Mai gasped noting how John's face scrunched in pain as the spirit passed through his arm.

"Naru–!" she turned to face her boss with an indignant expression, beckoning for his permission to stop the exorcism.

Naru stood firm, holding his arm out as if to stop her. "Leave him, Mai. John needs to finish what he's started."

Another pained yelled sounded from the speaker causing Mai to flinch. It echoed throughout her head, the sound of his shouts. And though no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop.

"But Naru, he's hurt! We have to stop him!"

Ayako grabbed tighter onto the monk's beside her sleeve. "I…I agree with Mai on this one. Maybe John's just not up for this? I mean–"

Bou-san, on the other hand, disagreed. With a scowl, he laid a warm hand on top of the miko's. "Naru's right. John volunteered for this position and now he's going to do what he said he was going to do." He looked as if he regretted his decision, though.

"But he didn't know what he was in for–"

The monk interrupted her again, leading the two into a full-scale argument.

Watching the two quarrel, Mai's heart pounded. They were sitting here doing nothing while John got hurt? She couldn't…she just couldn't stand for this!

"I can't let you do this, Naru," Mai cried, "I'm sorry!"

A shaky hand slapped Naru's away as her unstable legs carried her as fast as they could out of the base, leaving SPR in shock.

'Don't worry, John. I'm coming!'

-

**(1) **A stole is a liturgical vestment of various Christian denominations. The center of the stole is worn around the back of the neck and the two ends hang down parallel to each other in front, either attached to each other or hanging loose.

**(2) **Haha, I thought it was cute, and I've never noticed it before that the verse John always says is from **John 1:1 **in the bible.

I'm sorry for all of those who are hoping for this story to be longer–the 17 chapter is the last one...but cheer up! I'm making an omake for you guys!

I bet you know what'll happen. Naru's in for a real treat!


	17. Chapter 17

_****FINAL CHAPTER****_

_**The Sweet Taste of Death: Chapter 17**_

-

December 16  
Day 7

Mai's wobbly legs pushed as hard as they could each time they hit the ground. She had to get to the library as fast as she could!

"John!" she yelled down the hallway as she panted rapidly, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't this used to such substantial activity on a case, but she soon realized she'd have to deal with it if she wanted to help her friend.

The sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps reverberated throughout the long corridor behind the brunette, but refusing to budge, Mai didn't turn around. She ran faster.

"Slow down, damnit!" Bou-san yelled, reaching out for the girl that he just couldn't reach.

Naru had learned it in first grade when he was very little; a child prodigy. His Physical Education teacher taught him to focus on breathing and pacing himself or else he'd never '_make it._'

Naru didn't really care about 'making it' in his teacher's standpoint. He had to admit, though, he was weak and he knew it (compared to Takigawa or Lin without his psychic abilities). To tell the truth, he had never really had been very physical, but he now understood when he needed it the most, and for that he thanked his teacher.

"Mai!" he grunted out, returning his 'in-in-out-out' breathing pattern once he did so.

Running in front of him, Mai shook her head allowing Naru to savor a quick glance at her flushed face. "No, I need to help Jo–Ah!"

A wrinkle of the dusty rug caught Mai's foot, causing her to trip and yell out in pain as her ankle twisted. Reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist, Naru pulled her on top of him and absorbed the fall for her.

Takigawa reddened at the display and skidded to a stop, but just as he did, another yell sounded, this time from in the library. "J–John!"

He looked back and forth from the two on the ground (he blushed again) and down the hallway towards the library. "N–Naru, you stay here and I'll go help John!" His footsteps dissipated as the monk ran further down the hallway.

"T–Takigawa!" Naru almost sat up, but with how light Mai was, she might fly away. He leaned up slowly upon his elbows and glared sardonically at the girl on top of him.

"Are you happy now?"

An aggrieved expression crossed her face, but the narcissus wasn't quite sure if it was because of his words.

"Naru, you should've never come after me! It would've been faster that way!" Mai complained, not realizing what she was doing (or who she was on top of for that matter) as she continuously struck her boss's chest with clenched fists.

"What would you have been able to do?" Naru inquired, grabbed both of Mai's wrists as he sat up fully. His assistant rolled into his lap.

"If you wanted to help so much, you should've gotten someone stronger to go and aid John instead of going by yourself and causing trouble. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mai?"

She shook her arms, hoping Naru would eventually release her. "No! No, I don't. I honestly don't. Why do you think so lowly of me? I can chant mantras and spells just like the others–"

"We've been over this before, Mai, and until you can prove yourself to me I can't let you go off on your own. You're just a…a girl with no experience."

"No experience?" she asked harshly in disbelief. "I've been working with you for a year, Naru! And you're telling me I have no experience?"

"Well, more or less so than anyone else on the team…These people–Takigawa, Matsuzaki-san, John, Hara-san, and Lin–the talents they all have haven't been dormant like yours. They've known about them and developed and improved them, but you need more time," he reasoned, carefully selecting his words.

As Mai heard the remorseful tenor in his voice, her head dropped in defeat. She sighed, "Okay, Naru. You win."

The boy in question's shoulders slumped in relief.

"I won't go running off into danger anymore–"

"That's a lie." He retorted.

She shot her boss a glare, coughing and finishing her sentence, "but you have to at least give me a chance so that I can prove myself. You're just so used to doing everything by yourself so it's hard to get a moment in, you know?"

She laughed nervously when Naru didn't reply, but instead, helped the girl up from her embarrassing position in his lap.

Mai blushed and thanked him profusely, but was suddenly silenced by the sharp pain that shot through her ankle. Her leg let out from under her weight, leaving a stunned Naru to catch her again.

How many times was that going to happen?

Naru finally sighed, leaning her gently against the wall and inspected her ankle that had already been bruised since the first day. "You twisted your ankle during the fall…"

He reached out to touch the sore skin, but was stopped by the sound of his assistant's livid voice.

"N–No! It's fine!" she protested, her eyes widening as his hand advanced even closer.

"Naru, if you touch me, I swear I'm going to punch you in the face–" she threatened swiftly.

Naru shifted his weight in between Mai's legs, leaning in close so that their faces happened to be only centimeters apart from each other.

"Would you really?" he questioned innocently.

Mai remained in a hot-boss-overload coma, speechless and unaware of what her next move would be. Would this be like last time? They had been so close, like they were about to kiss…and then Naru had just snubbed her off and pretended like it never happened.

Would it just be a repeat of her never-ending rejection from him?

Shaking in anticipation, Mai closed her eyes and pushed away from him in humiliation, trying to keep the skirt she was currently wearing from revealing anything.

What a tough job it was to be a girl!

His teenage hormones getting the better of him, his assistant's fidgeting just caused him more gratification. "You wouldn't really punch me, right?"

Mai whimpered and her heart sunk into the depths of her stomach as Naru's hand traveled once more down her leg towards her throbbing ankle.

Because Naru got what he wanted, and if he wanted to touch her ankle, he was most likely _going_ to touch her ankle. "No," she started nervously, yet firm, "but I'd do something along the lines of making you feel pain."

"I'd like to see you try," he said dangerously, running his fingers gracefully over the purple skin.

The girl under him hissed out in pain, clutching onto his arm in agony. "S–Stop, get off of me, you–"

Naru's lips descended unto his unsuspecting assistant's silencing the on-coming babble he was in for.

Her first kiss…

Mai, in thorough shock, was too slow to react. She gradually closed her eyes and leaned into him, though she was still too perplexed to know what she was actually doing.

He slipped passed her unguarded lips and into her mouth, intertwining their tongues with each other and intensifying the kiss.

When they were finally finished, heavy gasps were the only sound the filled the hallway. Mai stared almost horrified up at her boss, realizing she had complied to him so easily…so willingly. Her eyes widened.

"Na–Naru?"

What happened next, Naru was certainly not prepared for: tears surged down the girl's now beat-red cheeks as she ducked her head in her arms as an attempt to hide her face, sobs wracking her delicate frame.

He thought she _liked_ him?! This reaction…was the precise opposite of what he was hoping for.

"Mai, I thought…"

"–That you could get everything you want just by taking advantage of my feelings for you? You bastard!" Mai cried out, shoving his approaching hands away.

"Listen to me–"

"Why should I? You lying, dishonest–" Mai started angrily, lifting her head to show how serious she was, when she was hushed once again by Naru's lips.

To say it was good–well, that was the understatement of the century. Her second kiss; only 30 seconds after her first. Amazing…

Dark bangs blurred Mai's vision as Naru rested his unusually red forehead against hers. "Listen," he said in a stern voice.

Mai's mouth refused to move, leaving her the option of saluting a soundless nod.

"I'm not taking advantage of your feelings. I'm only expressing my own," he whispered, sighing.

"But…you're always teasing me, calling me stupid, saying I'm no good, you never let me do anything how I want to, and you're always getting so close and then…disappearing before my eyes like you never existed."

At this, her boss threw her a questioning look. Mai shook her head; he wouldn't understand. "How can I expect you to be so serious when you're always treating me like a little kid, Naru?"

Her arms flailed in frustration.

A breathtaking smile crossed his face as Naru laid his cheek alongside her flushed one. It only seemed to widen when Mai shivered at the feel of his breath against her ear.

"If you love me, you can trust me, can't you?"

With a trembling hand, Mai ran her slender fingers through his hair. "…Yes," she whispered.

-

Grinning at his non-existent applause, Bou-san bowed and laughed. This earned a slightly sloppy smile from the priest behind him.

"You did it," Ayako exclaimed in shock since she had been watching the whole time on the computer, "John!" She smiled at John and opened the door wider for them, totally ignoring the monk in front of her.

Takigawa pouted. "I want _some_ credit."

"Where are Naru and Mai?" Lin inquired abruptly, standing up.

"Ah, don't worry," Bou-san laughed, "They're still safe and sound in the hallway. Mai was just being as clumsy as ever and kind of tripped. She twisted her ankle pretty badly, so Naru's with her now."

The rest of the members inhaled deeply.

They could take a hint.

-

"So…Reika has been exorcised and moved on, right?" Seiji inquired heavily.

Mai turned around in surprise, almost dropping the box of equipment she was holding. She smiled and heaved it on top of another that had already been loaded into the truck.

"Everything's fine, Seiji. Reika is at peace and I bet she hopes that you will be, too." Her eyes were practically shining in the sunlight. "And if you can, Seiji, you should start talking to your dad more…He really loves you…"

Seiji beamed brightly. "You're very inspiring, Mai. I wish I could be like you."

At this comment, the girl's face flushed. She laughed, glancing down at her feet nervously. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No prob–"

"Come on, Mai. It's time to go! What are you doing just standing around there?" Takigawa called out from the back seat in one of the vans.

Mai turned and held up a finger as if imploring him for one more second. She whipped back around to face the stunning boy. "Well, I've got to go. Send your dad my respects!"

And with that, she was half-way there, almost to the car door, when Seiji caught her wrist in his firm grasp. "H–Hold up!" He pulled her towards him and into a tight hold.

"I haven't told anyone this, but...ever since Reika died I've had this sweet taste in my mouth that just wont go away. Do you know what it is?"

Blushing, Mai waited until he was done hugging her to answer. "No, bu–but...I–I've got to go!" she cried out, stumbling backwards.

Seiji smiled sheepishly at her embarrassed state. She had gotten over to the door in less than a second. He waved and laughed as Mai avoided his eyes once she had closed the door and buckled her seat-belt.

-

"So, Mai-_chan_. What was that suspicious hug between you and Seiji? I thought another man had already stolen your heart!" Bou-san teased making weird faces at the girl next to him as the scenery passed by behind him.

"I–It was nothing," Mai exclaimed glancing up at the review mirror to see how a certain stoic narcissus was reacting.

His face was a void of emotion, almost as if he didn't care. Mai sighed. And so, things were back to normal; all was right with the world.

"I wonder what he said to you when you two were cuddling. Was it something romantic? He didn't give you his number, did he?" the monk continued, a shocked expression crossing his face. He grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her back and forth like there was no tomorrow.

Mai could barely see it, but she could've sworn she saw Naru's eyebrow twitch.

Meanwhile, Takigawa just shook the poor girl harder. "I do not approve of you being lovey-dovey with him, do you understand me, Mai?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The choice of who I go out with does not need your approval, Bou-san. Stop acting like an overbearing parent–"

"Daddy doesn't approve!"

"I don't care if you approve or not!"

"So you _are_ going out with him?!"

Lin sighed. He had run out of Tylenol the other day while Mai was still in the hospital and Naru was still brooding.

Damnit…

Naru's head whipped around to glare menacingly at the two in the back.

"Do you want me to kick you two out of the car or would you like to stay alive in once piece? Your choice," he offered dangerously.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Mai is growing up too fast. She's already got a boyfriend, Naru! Now tell me you don't approve of this," Bou-san pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bou-san? He's not my boyfriend, just a former client."

"You're acting like he's _your_ former client. What business did _you_ run?!"

"You're such a perverted old man, you know that?"

"Then what are you? A perverted little kid?"

Mai seethed in anger.

"My offer is still open," Naru suggested.

"No thanks." The two opted at the same time.

"Good," he said, quite relieved that they had finally calmed down. "And Mai?"

Mai looked up in confusion, her leg positioned in the air as if she were about to kick the monk next to her in the shin. This pause allowed the monk to protect himself. "U–Uh, yeah?"

"I don't allow my workers to date guys I don't like."

_Fin._

* * *

Oh, god...This ending sucked so much! Anyway, on next Friday comes the special omake: Cooking! Until then! (Oh, and it would really mean a lot to me if I made it up to 200 reviews! Thanks!)

Plus, I'll be (hopefully) finishing up some other Ghost Hunt fanfictions for you guys, so wait up for me! Have you noticed how popular this anime/manga has been lately? Look at all the stories!


	18. Omake

Omake: Cooking

-

June 23

Mai smiled silently to herself as she swiftly stirred the noodles, making sure that her spoon never scraped the bottom of the pot. She was very skilled when it came to cooking; she remembered countless nights when her mother would give her lessons on different kitchen utensils, how to work the dishwasher and oven, etc.

A ringing sounded throughout the small apartment, waking the girl from her day-dream.

Mai unconsciously whipped her hands on a nearby rag and stumbled over discarded items of clothing on her floor towards the phone.

"Hello?" she inquired, resting the cordless in the crook of her neck, but she was more than unprepared to hear the voice on the other side.

"Mai?"

"N–Naru? Why are you suddenly calling my house phone?" Mai said curiously, digging in her pocket. Flipping open her cell, she realized it was unresponsive.

'Crap...'

"You wouldn't answer. I figured your phone was dead. Back to the point, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago; we have a new case. Why are you still at home?" He wasn't too happy.

Mai panicked, shuffling back into the kitchen. She reached for her spoon and stirred quickly before the bubbles began to overflow. "I thought this was our day off? Didn't you give us this day off?!"

"No, Mai, I didn't."

"Eh, well, right now's not the best time," she sighed. Mai cringed as a droplet of boiling water landed on her arm and sizzled away. "Ouch!"

"Mai, are you alright?"

"Yeah–Hey, uh, I'll walk over there in a while okay? I have to finish something."

"No need. I'll drive over and get you."

"Ah–"

_Beep. Beep. Be–_

"Bastard," she murmured to herself. Her neck cracked as she bent it back into its regular position, promptly peeling the phone from her ear and slamming down onto the receiver. "Just who does he think he is? Acting like the queen of freaking Sheba or something…"

Inadvertently stepping on the hem of her pajamas, Mai realized she was still undressed. She chocked, sprinting as fast as she could into her room and locking her door.

Just imagine what Naru would have said if he had seen her just then?

Her face tinted with embarrassment.

'What should I wear? It's not like we're going anywhere special or anything, but…Oh, god, what if he sees my apartment? What a mess! I can't believe I'm so untidy…'

She hastily pulled up her shirt when a beep signaled five times–

–'Shit! The timer!'

Quickly stripping and slipping on some summer clothes, she burst from her room as if it were on fire. "Crap, crap crap!" she exclaimed, jumping over several objects scattered across the floor. Screeching to a halt in front of the kitchen door, she clawed at the frame to assure that she wouldn't trip.

Mai's breath caught in her throat.

In her house–her kitchen–was none other than her favorite/least favorite boss in all his narcissistic glory…rummaging through her cabinets! Her cabinets?

Mai drooped in shock as Naru stood straight and turned to face her, holding up her strainer triumphantly.

"Found it," he said simply.

"'Found it'?! What are you doing here? I thought you'd at least be another five minutes. How'd you get here so fast?" Mai's cheeks reddened; her apartment was still so messy!

"Easy, I was already on my way here."

She sighed in frustration, but continued to watch as Naru placed the strainer in her sink and dumped the noodles. "You can cook?"

"Anyone with common sense can cook. It's as easy as first-grade math," he laughed silently.

Mai grit her teeth in anger. She huffed, finally cooling down. "But, um…aren't we supposed to go to the office? You said we had a new case."

"It can wait. Besides, I haven't had any breakfast yet."

'By the tone of Naru's voice I had thought it was some emergency! That sly…' Mai smiled, slamming her hand down onto the counter beside her boss. "Aha, so I'm your cook now, too?"

His chuckle suddenly turned meticulously sarcastic. "I'm sure you don't want to lose your job, now do you?"

'One day, Naru…one day.'

"Oh, by the way Naru…"

Her boss nodded once in acknowledgement, showing her that he heard.

"How…how did you get in here? I'm sure I had locked the door earlier…"

He turned, with his head downwards as if he were thinking and pulled out a key from his pocket. "That's right. I forgot to mention; naïve high school girls should know better than to keep spare keys under their rug, shouldn't they?"

"Who are you callin' naïve?!"

-

**I know, I know: there's no excuse for my laziness. **

**It's just…exams were coming up and I was studying a lot…and swimming…Plus my school laptop (which I **_**usually**_** write on), was taken before exams to make sure that there was no damage, so I had to force my dad to download Microsoft Word 2007 (I got it this Christmas!) onto my computer at home, which took for-freaking-ever.**

**But anyway, I made it to 200 reviews! You guys are freaking awesome. You don't know how happy this made me feel! BTW, I'm sorry this omake is retarded and short (my World Geography report was longer than this piece of crap)! If I get any really good suggestions, I'll rewrite it for you all neat and pretty-like.**

**Coming soon: **_**Hanging Haunted**_

…

**Hopefully.**


	19. Omake: Alternate Ending

Omake: Alternate Ending

-

June 23

Mai drooped in shock as Naru stood straight and turned to face her, holding up her strainer triumphantly.

"Found it," he said simply.

"'Found it'?! What are you doing here? I thought you'd at least be another five minutes. How'd you get here so fast?" Mai's cheeks reddened; her apartment was still so messy!

"Easy, I was already on my way here."

She sighed in frustration, but continued to watch as Naru placed the strainer in her sink and dumped the noodles. "You can cook?"

"Anyone with common sense can cook. It's as easy as first-grade math," he laughed silently.

Mai grit her teeth in anger. She huffed, finally cooling down. "But, um…aren't we supposed to go to the office? You said we had a new case."

"It can wait. Besides, I haven't had any breakfast yet."

'By the tone of Naru's voice I had thought it was some emergency! That sly…' Mai smiled, slamming her hand down onto the counter beside her boss. "Aha, so I'm your cook now, too?"

His chuckle suddenly turned meticulously sarcastic. "I'm sure you don't want to lose your job, now do you, _Mai_?" Her name rolled off of his tongue beautifully. Mai blushed.

'Naru's acting weird...like he's happy or something…'

"Oh! By the way Naru…"

Her boss nodded once in acknowledgement, showing her that he heard.

"How…how did you get in here? I'm sure I had locked the door earlier…"

Naru snorted, turning around to give her a face that said the obvious. "I thought you knew that you had left your door unlocked?"

"Uh…"

"This might be a problem. Men love to prey on cute, innocent high school girls like you. Maybe you should move in with someone more responsible?"

Mai flushed. 'He called me cute?'

"I–I'm fine, really. I'm not usually this cluttered and disorganized! I–"

"The seasoning is done," Naru said in a melodic manner. "Ready to put the noodles in?"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "That was fast…Oh! I'll get you a bowl."

Mai reached up to a cabinet above her head, but could quite reach. Since when were these cabinets so high? Her hand twitched nervously; she felt her boss' eyes boring into her back, watching her every move.

Suddenly, he chuckled from behind her, and the next thing Mai knew was that her feet were off of the ground. "Ah!" she exclaimed with alarm.

"I'm not going to drop you, Mai," he chided, setting her so that she was kneeling on the granite counter. "There."

"T–Thank you…Ah! Can you stir the noodles?" she inquired as she retrieved two porcelain bowls from the shelf, placing the gently on the counter-top near her.

"Yeah," he replied smiling.

Mai blushed, wobbling slightly as she jumped from the elevated height. In a drawer she pulled out two pairs of chopsticks.

"All done," Mai smiled. "Ittadakimsu!"

-

"Hey, Naru?"

"Mai?" Naru questioned into his cell phone. He had just finished a ton of work and scheduled a date in which the team would go over and investigate some haunted art camp: the 25th.

"Naru, it looks like I've locked myself out of my apartment and I can't find my spare key," she cried.

Naru's worried expression soon became that of relief. "If it's something like that you can stay over at my place; we'll call a locksmith in the morning, okay?"

"Really, Naru?! Thank you! Will you come and pick me up? I'm right outside of my apartment."

"Sure."

"–Oh, and Naru…?"

Naru grunted as if for her to go on.

"I haven't eaten any dinner yet, so feel free to order me some pizza."

Naru smirked, fingering the small silver key in his pocket. "I will."

-

Hahaha! Thanks for all of your reviews and such. This rewrite is dedicated to **FallenRaindrops** for being the first to suggest and alternate ending~

And yes, as sad as it makes me to say it, this story (after this little chapter) is officially over.

Thank you for all of your constructive criticism, comments, etc. I hope they will help me to become a better writer in the future!


End file.
